A Piece of Me
by Calis
Summary: In Solaris, the city in the sky, Sigurd found a piece of himself...
1. Visages of a dream

PieceOne ****

A Piece of Me

By Calis Cheah

[sigrd@hotmail.com][1]

****

Author's note: This fic contains parts that could be possible spoilers so if you have not beaten the game, I wouldn't suggest reading too much into the story. Anyway, explanations and comments would be given at the end. Credit goes to Amber Michelle for the generous use of Igraine and the Tri-Element idea from her fantastic story "Shadows Falling", which you may want to read as a cross-reference to both our fics. Enjoy! 

**** __

Part One: City In The Sky 

Chapter One: 

" Visages of a distant dream,

Fading so swiftly from memory.

Entwined with the present,

Lie the pieces of a forgotten past… "

_There was only the sound of dripping water. Drop by drop, a bare trickle. Suspended in space, she was enfolded by darkness. Lulled by the gentle splashing sound just like a mother's soft lullaby, she slept quietly. She knew no concept of time, for in the darkness there was no beginning or end. It was the world she knew and she was one with it, belonging together._

She was adrift in peaceful slumber when like a crystal sphere, her world of darkness shattered. Without any comprehension, she was plunged into unforgiving light. White burning light seared her eyes and pierced into her body, ripping her apart. She wanted to scream her pain and confusion but she was stifled. 

She could not breathe. There was no air. 

She was suffocating, her lungs labored desperately yet failing her. 

She could not breathe.

She could not breathe…

Reya bolted erect from her bed, drenched in sweat. Her long dark hair tangled and twisted with the sheets. She was shaking, awaken violently by the nightmare that had plagued her as a child. So many years yet it was still the same, just as clear and vivid as it was yesterday. She had always woken up in tears, crying hysterically while Igraine hugged her close, comforting her. Her reoccurring dreams had been the main reason why Igraine had insisted in sharing her room when they were children. 

_Igraine…My sister in soul._

If only I could have been more like you then perhaps he would have…

Brushing away a damp strand of hair away from her eyes, Reya took a deep breadth to calm her still racing heart. There was neither warmth nor any comfort the cold stark, unadorned walls of her room offered her. A small morose smile touched her lips. 

_ And I thought I should be used to this by now. _

She had been living alone ever since Krelian had sent Igraine to the Church for her education and Kahr away to Jugend. All by herself, in the living quarters in his Lab. Reya knew Igraine had begged Krelian to let her stay but this was one matter that he had not relented. It had resulted in a big argument between them before Igraine finally admitted defeat bitterly and she was perplexed as to why Reya had not uttered a single word of protest nor had she asked Krelian to let her remain. Reya had not done so because out of the three of them, she knew Krelian best. His decisions were always final and no amount of persuasion could sway him once his mind was made up. Both Igraine and Kahr had clung to her, stubbornly refusing to let her go while Krelian stood behind them, an impassive figure. All he said was one single word as he pulled them apart. 

" Go."

And the portal slid shut, baring them from view. 

" Could you not stay, just for another night? I know we had an agreement but how can you bear to just leave me? Hmmm…Sigurd? " 

Jana pouted seductively as she traced a playful finger down his bare chest. Pushing her hands gently away, Sigurd rose from the bed they had shared and stretched sensually, drawing an appreciative purr from his Gazel lover. 

" Sorry Jana, I won't be seeing you again. It has been a great pleasure but I guess this is goodbye. " Sigurd regarded her almost quietly as he put on the uniform that identified him as a Jugend student. 

" Seems that the rumors I heard are true then. They say you never have a relationship longer than a month. Such a pity…Now if only you can stay faithful to one woman… " Jana sighed, sounding a little regretful as she drew on a flimsy gown that left very little to imagination. 

" Perhaps, I would be if I found the right woman, faithful that is. " 

" The right woman? She'll indeed be very special if she can hold that philandering heart of yours. Come, join me. " She pressed a gleaming glass of rich amber liquid into his hand.

" You should know that I don't drink. "

" Please, Sigurd. Just think of it as a goodbye toast to what we had. Humor me for the last time? It's only one glass. " Jana entreated inexorably, a plead in her hazel eyes. 

" For the last time then… "

__

Alone…

She had always been alone.

Even with them, there was still a lingering sense of separation.

She did not belong; her place was not with them.

That was how she always felt.

All desire for sleep abated by her nightmare, Reya rose and changed from her damp nightdress into a simple shirt and pants. Pausing briefly to pick up her sword, her only constant companion, she headed out. 

Besides Krelian, she was the only other living being staying at the Lab. The Lambs might have qualified as living when they arrived at the facility but once the doors slid shut behind their backs, they were as good as dead. Knowing full well about some of the experiments that went on behind these walls, Reya felt sick to her soul yet there was nothing she could do. Many of those send into the labs were usually offenders that had dared oppose the system. Yet it was too terrible a price to pay for a little defiance. 

Her footfalls rang eerily as she walked through the winding corridors, echoing like an ominous peal in a tomb. The Lab and the adjoining Research Facility seemed constructed entirely of steel emanating a sense of detachment, stoicism and indifference. Still, lifeless, dispiriting without any source of warmth. It was a place of death.

Reya unconsciously took a deep breath as she emerged into Upper Etrenank. The air even seemed to be fresher outside the confines of his domain. Unaware of where she was going, simply letting her feet taking her where they pleased; Reya strolled through the silent streets. It had become almost like a habit, her night wanderings. This was her way of forgetting the unpleasant things that happened. A way to devoid herself from caring too much since that made life much easier to live. Trying to become empty, emotionless, apathetic, the very essence of what Solaris exemplified. 

_Yet perhaps she was just searching… _

Seeking…

For a place to call her own.

__

" So you think you could just leave me like that, huh? I'm sorry to say that you made a big mistake. No one treats me this way and you are no exception. "

Jana regarded the prone figure before her with a touch of spite. He had been the best lover she ever experienced: sensitive, enthusiastic, passionate and attentive. How she relished the nights they had spent together but that was not enough. She wanted more than just a brief affair with him, Sigurd Harcourt, the man who had gained an irresistible reputation as a Don Juan following the footsteps of his predecessor Shitan Uzuki. 

She had wanted him ever since the first time she caught sight of him at Jugend, where she had went to see the man behind the notoriety. It had not deterred Jana's determination to make Sigurd her man instead it was a challenge that she could not resist. She was Gazel and nothing stands between her and her desire. Jana had sworn to herself that she would become the only woman that he would ever be faithful to.

" We could have been so good together… " She ran a hand through his beautiful silver white hair, caressing his face lingeringly. 

_Do I love him?_ Jana wondered.

No, she did not. 

She had never loved anyone else other than herself. It was not a question of love but of pride. Her pride as a woman had been dealt a heavy blow when Sigurd had indicated he was not interested in furthering their relationship after she had hinted at commitment. This was an insult Jana could not forgive. 

" It is a pity since I doubt I'll ever find another man like you. You did made this choice so if there's anyone to blame, it's only yourself, Sigurd. " 

His weakness to liquor had given her a godsend opportunity to redress her injured self-esteem. It had been so easy, making him drink glass after glass since he could not refuse her. Of course, she had added some sedatives into the wine to help him along. There was a wicked sense of gratification when she watched him collapse, bewilderment in his azure eyes before he was dead to the world. Viciousness was in a woman's nature and now there was hell to pay.

" If I can't have you, no one else would! "

Reya fingered the intricate hilt of her saber, it was a magnificent blade presented to her by Kahr when he had discovered her choice of arms was similar to his own. She had been his sparring partner ever since he entered Jugend and this was one of the ways in which she could spend some time with the man she regarded as a younger brother. With her thoughts turning to him, she could not help but recall their childhood.

The three of them, Igraine, Kahr and her had lived together in Krelian's Lab yet Reya knew nothing about herself. She did not know where she was born, who her parents were or how she came to be under Krelian's custody. If Krelian knew anything, he chose not to reveal a word even when she had persistently asked. Igraine and Kahr had just accepted her, without any questions.

Only they believed her when the other Gazel children called her a liar for claiming to be able to "talk" to Gears. Without knowing why or understanding, Reya had always felt an affinity to the mighty machines known as Gears. She had often sneaked into the restricted access Gear hangars just to look at them.

Machines had no souls yet she could sense a sort of sentient being within the cold metal and steel and there was one Gear that she felt strangely close to. Sequestered away in a remote corner of one of the hangar bays, rested a sleek, four-winged black and silver Gear. Shrouded within the dark enfolding cocoon of its wings, it appeared asleep, a gently slumbering dark angel. Every time, Reya gazed upon it, a sense of kinship would warm her. 

Through the Gear mechanics she had befriended through her frequent visits, she learned that it was an Omnigear probably left behind from a bygone age where strange and superior technology was prevalent. It had no pilot since no one could figure out how to get it to function and this was why it stood half forgotten. 

People watching her speaking aloud to the immobile Gears, just thought that she was playing a game at pretending that the machines could hear her and answer back. Some may have even though her a little mad and pitied her, letting her stay in the hangars when regulations stipulated that no non-military personnel were allowed on the premises. It was not until the near fatal accident when they all starting believing it was no lie.

_" Aren't they beautiful? " Reya sighed wistfully; looking at the first wave of a Gear battalion that was approaching the landing runways with a dreamy expression on her face. _

" Ha! Only someone like you will say that Gears are beautiful. " 

" Oh come on! Is it not enough that they taunt me every time and now you as well, Graine! " Reya frowned in mock fury, punching the other girl on the arm playfully.

" Ouch! Ouch! I was just joking! Do those dumb Gazel kids still bother you much? If only Kahr and me were still with you then we could have teach them a good lesson together…" Igraine grimaced at the Church uniform she was wearing with distaste, knowing full well that since Kahr and her were gone Reya took the full blunt of their bullying. 

" It's alright, I'm fine by myself. They seemed to have gotten tired of intimidating me since I simply don't respond. I guess it's no fun teasing someone who doesn't get angry. " 

" Why must you study with them when he could have sent you away with us? I mean it would have made more sense if he was tutoring you personally but he's not. I can't understand the way that man thinks. "

" Understand how he thinks…? None of us ever would. Now speaking of Kahr, where is he? I thought lessons at Jugend should be over by now… " Reya diverted the conversation deftly to their brother, unwilling to talk more about her life with Krelian. 

" He's late and I thought I reminded him twice to be early. Boys! " Igraine was shaking her head in annoyance and Reya was laughing when something caught her attention.

" Reya."

Igraine pointed towards the bay for reconnaissance Gears where one of them was out of its dock. It had caught her attention because of the way it was moving. Being much smaller and lighter than the average Gear, the reconnaissance class was extremely mobile and graceful yet the one that was heading towards the observation deck where the two girls were standing stumbled awkwardly. Whoever was piloting the Gear seemed to have problems coordinating its actions. Suddenly, it started bolting forward at an alarming speed. 

" Graine! We better warn Control! That Gear's got its thrusters on and at the rate it's moving. It'll be in collision path with the landing Gears! " 

Igraine had run towards the nearest computer console even before she had finished. Reya continued to watch the rapidly advancing Gear, it was moving too fast. Control would not be able to react in time to stop it or warn the returning Gears before the second wave of the battalion reach the runways. The reconnaissance Gear was now almost near enough for her to see the pilot. Her heart almost stopped when she spotted light blond hair just like Igraine's.

It was Kahr.

"No…!"

Faced with a tragedy about to happen and feeling powerless to stop it, something within Reya broke. A sudden wave of disorientation hit her and when it cleared, she was no longer standing on the observation deck but was somehow behind the disaster headed Gear and Kahr. She was moving so fast that she was just one step behind him. Reya did not comprehend what was going on but there was no doubt in her mind that she had to save Kahr. Reaching out, she caught hold of his Gear, almost holding it in an embrace as she spun around and cleared the runway just as one of the returning Gear landed.

She did it. 

She saved Kahr. 

That was her last thought before she spiraled into a void of darkness…

__

" Such an interesting development…and to think that I never even suspected, " Krelian mused, regarding the unconscious figure lying in front of him.

" Anima? No, not quite. There is something that is different to the ones who have already been identified as Animus." He turned to the ectoplasm skeletal report, paying special attention to the structural breakdown on her cells. 

Her D.N.A was not totally human. 

There was a strange grouping of molecular composition that he had never seen. Krelian paced within the narrow confines of the operating room as he pondered reflectively. She had been sent to him together with that black Omnigear that had been unearthed in a remote dig site located in the deepest reaches of the Aveh desert on the surface. According to the Ethos report, the personnel at Aveh division took notice when some of the desert tribes started approaching them with strange Gear parts, which they had never seen before. After intensive information gathering from the desert people, the Ethos discerned the source of those parts came from a distant region of the Aveh desert. 

They then established a dig site seeking to recover more parts and if possible a whole Gear. However, after spending weeks, results were futile. Excavation work was further hampered by the furious sandstorms that strike without warning. It was after a particularly fierce storm that blew for almost three days when they inadvertently found what they had been searching for.

Long buried under the constantly shifting sea of sand was a spawning archaic city. A city of falling ruins. An analysis of some artifacts recovered, revealed a startling fact, the city was old much more older than even the Zeboim era. Looking at the extent of devastation, they could only imagine the power of the destructive force that ravaged the mighty metropolis, reducing it into tattered remnants of a once glorious past. 

Exploring through the crumbling city, the Ethos uncovered the hidden entrance into what was once a military structure. Pieces of weaponry and Gear parts were littered liberally clear evidence that Gear battles that occurred within. Venturing deeper into the facility, the sights of battle however decreased. Clearing each section systematically, they eventually found a single corridor protected by a series of steel doors, which they had to blast through in order to progress further. Finally, they came into a chamber at the end and found her.

She was only an embryo then, frozen in stasis. It was a wonder that the life support systems still functioned after thousands of years, keeping her alive. Yet what interested them more was the Gear resting in a small hangar bay beyond the chamber she was in. It was still in mint condition with no sights as to it being ever been piloted before. Furthermore, they observed that its design was fundamentally different from the other Gears that they had reassembled with the recovered parts. Intrigued, they decided to bring it up to the surface for further studies. Sealed in by the countless levels of sand, it was an arduous process retrieving the Gear. They took her as well, the sole survivor of a forgotten cataclysm.

The Ethos had wanted to return and search for possible records on her as well as the Omnigear yet their operations had weakened the foundations supporting the crumbing city. Before their eyes, the entire city disintegrated, falling into the very bowels of the earth, its secrets reclaimed by the desert once again.

And he had kept her with him for years without realizing her latent potential.

" A 'living' Anima Relic, could this be possible? "

According to Igraine, she had been unconscious for close to six days before she finally woke and Kahr was the first thing she had asked about. He came out of the accident unscathed but had to be grounded for six months as punishment for attempting to pilot a Gear without permission. Reya was aware that Kahr had done it to assure himself of his self worth and she was sure that Igraine knew too. On a silent agreement, both of them had not mentioned the incident ever again in front of him. Yet since then, Reya discovered that she now possessed a strange Extra Sensory ability. 

The sense of being able to communicate with gears had become more acute. Without being near to a gear, she could detect what was wrong and the reasons for malfunction. The machines had a distinct presence in her mind and Reya just had to concentrate slightly to know what class an individual gear belonged to, its location and the pilot operating it. Krelian personally conducted various tests to determine the limit of her unique ability and discovered she was even strong enough to influence a gear's actions independent of its pilot's commands.

She had became one with the black gear when she saved Kahr, her mind in perfect synchronization with that of the Omnigear. No conventional form of controls was found in the cockpit now that the mechanics and engineers finally had access to the inner core. The gear was purely controlled by mental activity.

_Caliginus… _

The name of the gear…

The gear that belonged solely to her.

The awakening of her ability changed her life. Krelian became her mentor, personally monitoring her progress and training her in Gear related fields. At the age of twenty, she had become a specialist on gear design, weaponry and battle tactics. Unknown to most but the top Jugend commanders, Reya had a hand in the planning and design of the combat training modules that a Jugend student undertakes, especially those in the Element classes of Air and Earth. 

Reya smiled as she recalled her first meeting with Jessiah. He had mistaken her for an aide when she had entered the conference room with another Jugend commander, totally ignoring her until she started to speak. Jessiah's face had been so full with shocked surprise then. She had been given the rank of a Tri-Element later to make things easier for everyone. Finally feeling more relaxed; she was about to head back to the Lab when she heard hushed whispers.

" …..Keep it down…..Want any attention…"

" Damn!…. He's heavy….Help…. "

The voices sounded harsh and intrusive, shattering the quiet night. They had came from within the back enclosure of a Gazel citizen's house. Her curiosity prickled, Reya pressed herself to the wall, moving with practiced stealth nearer to a back gate. As she got closer, the snatches of conversation became clearer. 

" Are you sure we won't get into any trouble? This is a Jugend student we are talking about…"

" Feeling scared? Go on home to your mother, we can handle him without you. You are not man enough to share in Jana's favors. " 

" You bas…"

"Quiet! Quit arguing among yourselves. Since he's out cold, all we have to do is to drop him down one of those refuse shafts. No one will ever know what happened. The fall would probably kill him straight. " 

Jugend student? Refuse shaft? Kill? The words bothered Reya but what that disturbed her more were the speaker's accents. It was pure Solarian. Third Class citizens were not put through speech correction courses and while Second Class citizens speak the same dialect, both classes have no access to Upper Etrenank. They could only be Gazel. While Gazel citizens may enjoy special privileges, murder was not one of them. Prepared for trouble Reya loosened her saber from its scabbard. 

__

From the voices alone, she could determine there were three of them. Since citizens were not combat-trained, Reya knew she would probably not face any serious challenge if it ever came down to a fight. Still, she was not foolish enough to leave anything to chance. Reya moved swiftly across the street, melting into the deep shadows after a quick peruse of the surroundings, selecting a position that gave her the most advantage should the need arise for her to take the offensive. 

Her potential murderers at last reached the back gate, encumbered by their intended victim. Reya's guess was right. The moonlight was wane but it was enough to illuminate the distinctive attire of a Gazel and they were all young men scarcely out of their teens. Since the house where they were leaving was located on a dead end street, there was only one direction for escape. She was only waiting for them to close the gate and start moving off before issuing a challenge. 

" May I inquire as to what three Gazel citizens are doing with a Jugend student? "

Startled, they dropped their victim with an unceremonious thud. Eyes slowly growing wide with fear, three heads whipped about, desperately seeking the source of the seemingly innocent question. 

" Who's there? " One youth pushed his way forward, barely able to conceal the shaking in his voice.

Moving out of the shadows, Reya stepped into the middle of the street, effectively blocking the only route to freedom. She had hid her blade behind her back, giving an impression that she was harmless. Seeing one apparently unarmed woman, the three Gazel youth regained some courage.

" We're just sending our friend back to Jugend. He's dead drunk. Couldn't hold his liquor, you know. Now who might you be, pretty lady? You sure don't look like a Gazel to me. " 

" Yeah, I bet you are just a trespasser. Why don't you come along with us? We'll treat you real good. Heehee…" One of them laughed lecherously.

On an unspoken cue, they had started advancing on her. 

" Sorry boys, I have no intention of being a companion to your drunken friend over there together in some smelly refuse shaft. "

Realizing Reya knew their plan, the three youths rushed her, trying to overwhelm her by sheer numbers. The nearest youth was almost closed enough to seize her when Reya sidestepped, spinning by his flank. Before he could react, she smashed her saber pommel against his temples and he keeled over without a sound. Seeing a naked blade, the other two Gazel youths checked their charge, not willing at all to come to their fallen accomplice's aid. 

" Do something! Stop her! We can't get caught here! " It came out as a whimper.

" Damn that woman for getting us into this! Here goes nothing! " 

Reya was almost taken by surprise when one of them suddenly brandished an energy whip. Backing cautiously, she could tell that he was not proficient in the use of the weapon, simply waving it about vigorously to keep her away. _Standard Jugend military issue, they must have taken it off him. _Knowing full well that the whip could easily flail through flesh, Reya assumed her battle stance. 

She was about to strike when an unearthly scream suddenly shattered the still night. In his desperate bid for freedom, one youth got too near to his whip-wielding companion. Like a voracious serpent, the band of pure energy seared deep into his unprotected back, almost severing his body into two halves sending a rain of blood and guts that splattered onto the streets and onto the face and body of the remaining Gazel. 

Reya moved then using the crimson shower as a cover, deftly cleaving the generator disc from the steel whip handle, and destroying dangerous weapon. The last youth stood frozen, eyes wide with horror and denial, unaware of Reya at all. The ruined whip slipped from his nerveless hands, clattering onto the floor. A broken sob grew into a keen of anguish as he fell to his knees beside the dismembered body.

" Maven… my brother…. brother…. BROTHER! " 

Dismayed by the turn of events, Reya turned away. She could not shake the feeling that it was destined for someone to die during this night. Had she not interfered, the Jugend student would have been the one to perish but she could not help but question her decision. Reya bent down to check on the unconscious man she had saved. _Silver hair and dark skin, what an arresting combination. _She was about to see his face when she felt a presence behind her back. 

" You! You killed him! You killed my brother! Die bitch! "

Reya spun around but not in time to avoid the fist that caught her with a glancing blow to the chin. She rolled away into a defensive crouch with the force of the punch, her blade raised as a shield. Her assailant came at her, fists swinging wildly, eyes burning with demented fervor. Trying to force him away, Reya launched a lightning swift strike, her saber darting in, drawing multiple slashes across his body. The cuts were not deep as she only intended to deter yet he continued to close in on her unfazed by the blood seeping from his many wounds. 

__

He's mad. The thought flashed across her mind even as she continued to fend him off with another flurry of slashes. 

Though reluctant, Reya was forced to draw a conclusion. If she could not stop him, she would probably have to kill him. Taking a life was nothing new to her. Krelian had long bloodied her sword with the dispensable lives of the Lambs. He had not given her or them any choice, forcing confrontations by sealing her into a room crammed with the desperate land dwellers. 

Offered freedom if they managed to kill her, the Lambs willingly took the fleeting chance. She had resisted; pleading with him who she knew was observing everything from an adjoining room as she feinted and dodged. Finally backed into a corner, battered and bruised she was forced to make the decision between death and retaliation. 

She chose the latter. Perhaps it was to be a choice she would regret all her life yet this was a path of no return. Nothing could undo the past. With every rise and fall of her blade, Reya had cleaved through fresh and bone, washing the walls with the cerise paint of bright vermilion blood. As she plunged her sword into their fragile bodies, she wept. Her tears blinding her, merging with the blood on her face. Relentlessly slaughtering until she stood alone amidst the carnage. 

The gory scene had repeated itself over and over until the day she no longer shed a single tear. Painfully, she had learned to suppress the emotions Krelian did not approve of. Tears were for children, a weakness that must be crushed. Yet even as Reya put on her impassive facade for his benefit, her heart was rend into tattered strips. The task of killing was a simple one but it was the mental burden of guilt and remorse afterwards that tormented her. 

Her mind made up, Reya executed a lightning thrust. The sharp tip of her saber piercing through his vulnerable jugular. He reached for her, not yet comprehending death even as his lifeblood spurted from his torn throat as she pulled her blade free. The burning intensity in his eyes clouding as he fell backwards. It was all over swiftly and painlessly, a small mercy that she gave to those that died by her hands. Reya was about to sheath her saber when halted by a shout.

" Hold! Drop your weapon! " 

Some citizen had notified the security forces. Reya slowly placed her weapon on the ground, aware that any sudden moves could probably get her killed, no questions asked. Two officers approached cautiously, guns pointed at her while the rest of the unit quickly examined the situation. A commotion that resulted in two deaths was a cause of concern in the normally peaceful Upper Etrenank. 

She was searched and since it was obvious they thought of her as a prime suspect, Reya was placed under arrest after being read her rights. Reya suffered being handcuffed without protest as full cooperation would get her out of this mess faster. They escorted her under heavy guard away to the security headquarters just as the forensics arrived to clear up the grisly scene. As the security vehicle pulled away, Reya could not help but felt a little dejected.

_He would not be pleased…_

__

   [1]: mailto:sigrd@hotmail.com



	2. Clipped wings

**__**

Chapter Two: 

" It watched the clear blue sky,

Yearning to be free.

A bird with clipped wings 

Forgot how to fly…"

" Any details about the changes yet, Jessiah? Rumors are flying all over Jugend. " Hyuga asked as he settled into his usual place besides Sigurd.

The _shokudo_, lunch area was relatively deserted with only a few students and officers having an early meal as the noon classes would only be over in another hour's time. As was habit, the four friends had gathered at their usual table. 

" Yeah, I heard there would be some reshuffling within the ranks after losing Vernan on the surface. Everyone's been speculating who will get sent down next. " Sigurd shifted, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. " I hope the brass will sent Goken, I can't stand the way he babbles on an on about his so-called mighty war history. "

" Goken? He's a very likely choice since he does have some surface combat experience. Well, at least he claims he has. " Kahr said as he refilled his cup with more tea.

Jessiah lifted a forkful of food into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he replied. " Actually, it'll be announced officially tomorrow but I guess it won't hurt to reveal it beforehand. " The older man paused to take a sip of tea before continuing. " You all have it right, Goken has already left yesterday. The interesting thing is _who_ will be his replacement. I sure didn't expect it to be her. "

" Did you say 'her'? " Sigurd raised one silver brow with interest. Besides Miang, there were not that many female Jugend officers of sufficient rank to replace the previous commander. 

" Hoping for someone you knew? " Kahr playfully prodded Sigurd with one finger. The three had long been exposed to tales about Sigurd's exploits, hearing it both from the man himself and from others. There was probably no female within Jugend that Sigurd had no knowledge of.

" I would be surprised if you didn't know her, Sigurd. I'm pretty sure you know every woman here on a first name basis. " Hyuga grinned openly, his amusement plain on his face.

" That just shows that I'm sociable, not like someone who prefers to spend his time cooped up in some obscure laboratory, dissecting animals and Lambs. " Sigurd retorted, shaking his head. 

Hyuga lowered his eyes, glancing at the katana that was propped against the side of the bench. _You won't understand, you can't understand, Sigurd. I cannot surrender to it again…_ " Well, one man's meat is another man's poison. I recall that you have never scored particularly well on science-related subjects. "

" Spare me! The very thought of being in the same place as Krelian gives me the cripples, much less working with him directly. Plus the fact, I never liked science anyway so you can enjoy Krelian's company all you want, Hyuga. I prefer to spend my time on more pleasurable pursuits. " Sigurd mock shuddered before turning the full force of his mesmerizing blue eyes on Hyuga.

" Save it for the ladies, Sig. I won't fall for you. " 

" Ouch! You have wounded me deeply, Hyuga. How could you be so heartless? I thought we were friends? " Sigurd clasped his hand to his heart dramatically, pretending to be hurt.

" Enough, guys. Jessiah has not even said who she is yet. " Kahr shifted the conversation back to the beginning after laughing at Sigurd's antics.

" Speaking of Krelian… it happens that he trained her personally. This was supposed to be semi-confidential but some of those strategies from Conceptual Tactics that you all went through were designed by her. You can see her mark on some of those new gear classes as well. All I can say is that she is highly qualified. "

" Krelian's student? I was not aware that besides me, he had another. Does that mean she's not from Jugend? " Hyuga removed his glasses, carefully wiping them with a piece of clean white cloth.

" Correct. She's not from Jugend even though she holds the rank of Tri-Element. Knowing you, she'll probably be your next target once you catch sight of her. " Jessiah said around another mouthful of food, directing the comment at Sigurd.

" Really? " Sigurd's eyes began to hold a speculative sparkle. 

" By the way, you most likely know her already, Kahr. " 

Surprised, Kahr almost dropped the spoon he was going to stir his tea with. " I know her? Besides Igraine… who else… don't tell me it's her!" His look of puzzlement was soon replaced by one of delighted realization.

" Her name is Areya Morian. " 

" Can't say I've heard the name before. Kahr, you know her so is what Jessiah said true? " Sigurd picked at his food, seemingly nonchalant.

" You'll know when you see the lady, Sig. Plenty of chances to get up close and personal since Kahr and you have already been assigned to work with her. The official set of orders will come down tomorrow with the announcements. " Jessiah answered before Kahr could reply. 

Kahr nodded in agreement. He was happy to hear the news yet he could not help but wonder. _He has kept Reya with him for so many years so why did he sent her into Jugend now? There are other possible candidates already in Jugend that I could name besides I thought Krelian preferred to keep Reya's talent away from public knowledge. What is the reason for sending her then? _

" I better get going or I'll be late. Have a lab session with Krelian. " Hyuga rose from his seat in one fluid motion. " I won't be…"

" You won't be joining us later, right? We know we can't beat Igraine's company. "

Hyuga flushed a little at Jessiah's teasing remark. It had become an open secret that Igraine and him had something going just like Kahr and Miang. Beating a hasty retreat, Hyuga picked up his sword and headed out of the _shukudo_.

" I'll be off as well. There are still some matters I have to attend to. " 

" Still trying to find out who saved your hide that night? " Jessiah lifted his glance as Sigurd stood up. 

Sigurd had woken up with the worst hangover to discover himself in the Jugend infirmary and all he remembered was sharing a few glasses of wine with Jana. It was only through Jessiah that he had learned about the attempt on his life. Security had subsequently discovered Jana dead on an overdose of one of the designer drugs that Gazel favored after questioning the unconscious youth they had brought in. It was better that they found her death since the Gazel youth was sentenced to serve as a 'voluntary' subject in the Research Facility and Jana as the provocateur would have suffered a similar fate. Sigurd felt sorry that his affair with the Gazel woman came to such a dangerous conclusion yet tried as he might, all endeavors to find out the identity of his mysterious rescuer drew a blank. 

" Good luck then, something tells me you'll need plenty of it. " Jessiah's words were nearly unintelligible as he spoke into his cup.

Kahr waited until Sigurd was out of sight before turning to Jessiah. " Out with it, Jessie. Something tells me you know more about this. " 

" Perhaps, but I'm not saying anything. Why don't we let nature take its course? Things will be much more interesting that way…"

Reya sat alone in the church garden with her eyes closed, basking under the afternoon sun. The sunlight warmed her face yet could not entirely chase away the chill that was lodged deep within her soul. A light breeze blew, the wind gently dancing through the strands of her long ebony dark hair. Everything was so tranquil and idyllic but Reya was not at peace. Her mind was dwelling on the recent past when she heard the soft rustle of a dress. Before she could see who it was, a pair of hands slipped deftly from behind and covered her eyes.

" Guess who? " A light clear voice filled with mischief asked.

" Graine! You never grow up, do you? " Reya smiled, Igraine never failed to bring her out of the gloom with her exuberance for life. 

" Oh, I missed you so much. Krelian didn't allow Kahr and me to see you at all after he whisked you off into training and those twilight meetings we had were always so short and rare. I really wish he could make up his mind about you, Reya. First, he dumps you with the Gazel, then he snatches you back under his wing and now he sends you out again. Like you said last time, no one probably understands how that man thinks. Anyway, this time I'm glad that he has sent you into Jugend. Kahr was elated when he heard from Jessiah that you'd be working with him. He missed you terribly too. " Igraine shifted her hands down from Reya's face, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck for a hug.

" Graine… " Reya clasped one of Igraine's hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. It had been very difficult for them to see each other after Krelian had turned his attention on Reya. Kahr and Igraine had to sneak in and out of the Lab under the cover of darkness just to spend a few hours together. 

Igraine glanced down into her sister's emerald eyes that always seemed full of concern for her. Keeping her hand in Reya's, she settled down on the quit, Reya was sitting on. She was the older of the two by a year but it was Reya who always behaved like the elder. She was often the one who looked after Igraine and Kahr, keeping the two of them out of trouble. Not that Reya was very successful sometimes given how naughty Igraine can be when they were young. 

" What's wrong, Reya? You looked so troubled just now. " 

" It's…nothing. " Reya started to speak then fell silent as she turned her head away.

" That's what you always say. Why can't you share your problems with me? Didn't we promise to tell each other everything? Don't shut me out like this, please? Tell me what happened. " Igraine's voice was mildly annoyed as she trapped Reya's face between her hands, forcing Reya to look at her directly.

Those blue eyes, so clear and unblemished, held no judgement. Under Igraine's knowing glance, there was no place for Reya to hide. With a sigh, Reya related the event that happened a few nights ago. Igraine listened in silence without saying a word until she finished.

" Does he know about this? "

Even though she did not mention any names, Reya already knew whom Igraine was referring to. " No, I managed to keep it under wraps within Security. You'll be surprised that it was the association with him that made them believe all I said and persuaded them to keep it quiet. He would be annoyed if he knew I got into tangles like that so I ensured that they would keep my identity confidential. Jessiah knows about it though, since he was the one, they called in to identify that Jugend student. I was still there when he came. "

Reya fell silent again as she remembered how the Gazel youth had died under her hands. Having grown up together, Igraine immediately knew what bothered her younger sister. 

" Reya, there's no need to feel guilty over what happened. It was nobody's fault that things turned out this way. Don't blame yourself, you hear? " Igraine held her sister tight, giving whatever comfort she could. " Don't blame yourself, you didn't do anything wrong. "

Reya close her eyes, resting her head against her sister's shoulder and let out a deep breadth. " …Thank you, Graine. I guess I really needed that. " 

" Good, so next time don't ever keep such things inside again. It'll drive you mad and I don't want that happening. Keep in mind that you can always come to Kahr or me. Okay? " 

" Yes, Graine. I'll come running whenever I need help. " Reya hugged Igraine back, unable to keep a smile off her face.

" That's right, you should smile more often. You are so much prettier than me when you smile. I can't imagine the amount of Jugend men that will come chasing after you once they catch sight of you, Reya. So you are the one who rescued Sigurd... "

" Sigurd? "

" Sigurd Harcourt, a very attractive man with his lethal combination of silver blond hair and dark amber skin. From what I heard from Hyuga, he's something of a ladies man in Jugend following after that Shitan Uzuki. Hmmm…Maybe it's not a simple coincidence that you rescued him after all. " Igraine grinned. 

__

Sigurd Harcourt… so that's the name of that Jugend student I saved.

" Shitan Uzuki? Was he the one who was hitting on you until you 'discouraged' him? " 

" Yes! " Igraine's wide grin dissolved into peals of laughter as she recalled the hilarious incident with her over ardent admirer.

" So things are different with the one called Hyuga then… Could it be that my dear sister is in love? " 

Taken unaware by the question, Igraine blushed a becoming red. _Love… maybe that is what I feel for him then… He's seems so lost sometimes and those things that they had planned for him… I wish I had the strength to stop them. How could they destroy such a beautiful soul?_ She fiddled with the hem of her dress, trying to regain some equilibrium before answering.

" Well…Er… I don't know. I feel something when I'm with him but as to what he feels, I really don't know. "

" Don't worry about it. If it was meant to happen it will. I'm sure Hyuga would return your feelings, Graine. He would be blind not to. " 

" Hopefully, that would be the case. So when are you expected to be on active duty? " 

" Tomorrow. Even though I'm replacing Goken, I won't be surprised if I get sent to the surface sometimes as support. Krelian was talking about holding some live exercises as well. " 

Reya was about to say more when she noticed that someone was standing at the gate that lead into the spawning garden besides Igraine's dwelling. It was a man dressed in the uniform of a Jugend student and he was about to turn away when she called out.

" Hello. Are you here to look for Igraine? " Igraine turned to see who Reya was greeting.

" Oh! It's you, Hyuga. I've clean forgotten that I was supposed to see you today. This is so terrible of me. " Igraine apologized as Hyuga swung opened the gate and approached the two sitting women.

Igraine's companion was a dark haired woman with clear green eyes that shone like emeralds with an inner radiance and Hyuga had never seen her before. He would definitely have remembered if he had for she was not only beautiful but there was a distinct mien about her that would have made her stood out in a crowd. She rose to her feet in one lithe movement, smoothing out the rumples her dress as Igraine did the same.

" Hyuga, you are in luck today. Meet my sister, Areya. Reya, this is Hyuga. " There was no concealing the pride in her voice as she spoke her sister's name, introducing them.

" Pleased to meet you, Hyuga. " A slender hand clasped Hyuga's in a firm and sincere shake. 

Up close, Hyuga could see that she had luminous green eyes that were just like Igraine's, brilliant orbs that saw right through him, into his very soul. He was surprised. Besides Igraine, he never thought that there would be another who could see him without the defenses that he had so carefully built up. _Turn away…look away before you see what lies within me. Before you see the repulsive creature that I am._ He was about to avert his glance when she gave his hand the slightest of a squeeze. A little started, Hyuga looked up. Hazel eyes meet emerald and he was surprised once again. There was no judgement, condemnation nor any indication that she found him unworthy. Strange enough, what he thought he saw was acceptance and an understanding.

" My pleasure. Pardon me but are you… " 

" Yes, she is. Reya is the new Tri-Element that everyone had only heard about. That's why I said you were lucky. " Igraine cheerfully interrupted, anticipating his question.

" Oh, I am indeed fortunate then. Sorry to have disturbed your conversation, I'll make myself scarce then. " Hyuga politely offered to leave.

" No, I'm the one who's going. I didn't know that Graine was meeting you since I just dropped in without checking. I should apologized to you, Hyuga for taking up the time that you want with Graine. Enjoy each other's company then and I'll see you tomorrow. " 

Reya tactfully said goodbye and left the two alone in the garden. Dusk was falling, briefly covering the austere white church structures with a cloak of aged gold woven from the rays of the dying sun. Reya dragged her feet, lingering a bit to enjoy the natural splendor that was only visible in this section of Solaris. The shield that shrouded the floating city blocked out the sun almost totally except for the church sector where it was left for adornment purposes. Citizens had not cared much about this, preferring the artificial lights that brighten the city. It did not matter since Reya doubted many of them ever looked up into the sky anyway, being so engrossed with their own existence that they could see nothing else. 

__

I wonder how a true sunset would look like on the surface… 

" No wonder Jessiah said that to Sigurd… " Hyuga murmured under his breadth, a smile of mirth on his face.

Intrigued by his expression, Igraine's curiosity was aroused. " What did you say? " 

" Jessiah mentioned that Sigurd would probably make Areya his next target once he caught sight of her. I think he'll have one hell of a competition from every man in Jugend though. " 

" Poor guys, Reya would probably leave a trail of broken hearts along in her wake. Hmm… Sigurd won't have it easy this time. He'll be in for a rude surprise if he dares try his usual tricks on my sister. She's not like most women. "

__

That, I agree she is not. From what I have seen of her, Areya is one unique woman, just like you are… 

" Sig would have a challenge on his hands then? You called her your sister…" He let the question hang in the air.

" There's no blood relation between us. I think that's quite clear since we look so different. We grew up together and Reya's a year younger. " She smiled at his surprised look.

" Yes, she's younger than me but from the start she has always been like an older sister, keeping Kahr and me out of trouble all the time. Reya was always the one who defended us when Krelian was angry at something wrong that Kahr and I had done. I don't know much about her ties with Krelian though and Reya herself doesn't know as well because he never said anything to her about it. Hyuga, she is very dear to me just like Kahr. " Her smile was like a miniature sun blazing, chasing away the darkness that was in him. 

__

Dare I hope I would become dear to you one day… Hyuga took her hand. Increasingly, he was aware that the feelings he had for her were beyond that of a friend. And it seems that she sensed it but Hyuga could not be sure.

" By the way, has Sigurd found out who rescued him that night yet? You told me last time that he was still trying to discover his savior's identity. " 

" No, not yet. What he got from Security was that there was no one else at the scene when they arrived. Seems to me that they may be withholding something. "

" I see. "

For a while no one spoke and a comfortable silence settled as they simply enjoyed the close proximity of each other. Hyuga knew he could have easily reached out and held her but something held him back. If Igraine was aware of his hesitation, she did not show it.

" Haha…Something tells me that sparkles will fly between Reya and Sigurd. " She turned to him, grinning impishly like a little girl.

" Why? " 

" I don't know but I just feel that it'll be like that between the two of them. They seem right for each other somehow. Maybe Sigurd will make Reya laugh more often. She's always so serious and I really want her to be happy. Hmm… I have an idea! " Hyuga raised a brow at the excitement in Igraine's voice.

" Now, just what do you have in mind? " He raised his hand, gently brushing away a strand of her light blond hair away from her face.

" Why don't we bring them together? " 

He was struck silent for a while.

" Hyuga? " 

" Ah, yes? You were saying to bring them together? " Hyuga almost could not believe his ears. _Bring a woman together with Sigurd? Why as if the man needed any help!_

" That's correct. " Igraine's blue eyes seemed to darken into a deeper shade of sapphire as the evening slowly turned into night.

" But we don't even know if your sister will like him. For all we know Areya may very well hate Sigurd at first sight. "

Shaking her head, Igraine laughed merrily as she tapped his nose with one finger. " Hyuga, you are speaking nonsense. You should know Sigurd better than that and I know my sister well. Trust me, they won't hate each other. " 

" I'm not sure about this, Igraine… " 

" Oh, don't worry. I promise I won't start anything unless I'm certain that they show sights of liking each other, okay? My, it's already nightfall. Care to join me for dinner? " She walked backwards towards her house, waiting for his answer.

Nodding, he gladly followed.


	3. Hell in heaven

Chapter Three: **__**

Chapter Three:

" Fettered, shackled,

Restrained by invisible chains.

Prisoner of air,

Living hell in heaven…" 

Sigurd stood in the shower, letting cold water splashed over his face and body. The frigid water shocked all his senses awake, throwing off the last remnants of sleep. He had only gone to bed in the wee hours of the morning after spending the previous night in Jessiah and Kahr's rowdy company. Tried as he might, Sigurd could never understand how Jessiah managed to quaff down endless shot glasses of his favorite whiskey without the least aftereffects. Sigurd could barely down more that three glasses before he gets totally drunk. The older man practically drank like a fish. 

Jessiah was the eldest among the four of them and though officially he was a commander in the Jugend army, he had kept up his friendship with the three younger undergraduates. It would not be long before Sigurd himself abandons his present student's uniform for that of a full Fire Element. Stepping out of the narrow cubicle that served as a shower stall, he stood in front of the full-length mirror, naked. 

His cerulean eyes raked the reflection in the mirror, taking in the dark amber skin and silver hair that marked him clearly as an outcast. Sigurd reached out a finger, touching the pane of glass that showed him a handsome man. A smile twisted with self-loathing marred the perfect features. He hated this place with a vehemence that stemmed from his very soul. Hated the people who came from the city in the sky, abducting him from the world he knew. Hated those who used and abused him, abasing him to no more that an animal. Yet most of all, he hated himself. Sigurd hated himself for not having the strength to control his own destiny.

Grabbing a towel, he dried himself, bolting away the last traces of water drops. Sigurd closed his hand over the tiny burnished ring of silver that pierced his navel, his jaw tightening. The ring was a reminder, serving as a stigma to remind of the revenge he would one day take. Bitterness surged._ What a failure I am to even need something like this… _He glanced cynically at his own reflection again and saw what a sham the allure of his face and body was. Beyond the beautiful husk was the soul that was tainted and defiled by countless sins, sins of the flesh. Sigurd had betrayed his own body. He no longer remembered why he had started to dalliance with Solarian women, perhaps it was to gain a brief sense of power or control but with every liaison, the only one he was demeaning was himself and no one else.

He should have killed himself long ago and he would have except for that single promise that held him back time and again when Sigurd stood on the threshold of life and death. The promise sworn by a son to his father. Bounded by his word, Sigurd lived on, hiding the true him beneath the mask of a flamboyant joker and womanizer.

Closing his eyes, Sigurd concentrated. An image started to form in his mind. It was hazy, a clouded distant memory. Undaunted, he cast himself deeper into the past, seeking the elusive traces of that memory. Perceptively, the image sharpened, showing Sigurd the brilliant intense sunshine that could only be found on his homeland on the surface. Once again, he looked upon the Elru desert through the eyes of a six-year old child. The cool slender hand of his mother resting on his shoulder as she gently pushed him forward to face a blond-haired man. Sigurd would only find out much later that this man was none other than his blood father. 

As a child, Sigurd had always questioned his mother who his father was and why of all the people in their city, he was the only one with blue eyes the color of the sky. But she would just stroke his hair and replied that he would know when he was older with a melancholic smile on her face. She had not said a single word when they meet his father and he had only gazed at both mother and child with pained regret with the same eyes that looked out of Sigurd's own face. He kneeled so that he could look into the child's face clearly and Sigurd had met his regard with a firm and unwaveringly glance. The man reached out a hand gently touching his face before he rose to his feet. 

Some form of silent communication passed between his parents that Sigurd did not understand. They were standing so close but it seemed as if a vast distance separated them and he could sense a mutual longing. Finally, the man turned away and departed, his figure casting a resigned shadow on the warm sands. Sigurd's mother had wept that night, washing her face with her tears. She controlled her emotions through the day unwilling to distress her child. Yet she was defenseless against the memories of bittersweet love, ashes of time stirred into life by the night wind. She pined away unable to love again. Watching her as she laid on her deathbed, Sigurd had quietly sworn to himself that he would never love someone this way. 

A pensive sign escaped from his lips, shaking his head slowly Sigurd banished the cobwebs of old memories. He was a man now, no longer a child. He had ceased being a child long ago. Sigurd dressed quickly and faced the mirror again. Schooling his features into the mask he wore each day, he was ready.

__

" I wish I'm dead, " Kahr muttered a heartfelt groan, holding a hand to his pounding head.

His blood-shot eyes were half-shut, sensitive to the harsh artificial lights that illuminated the whole floating city. Kahr felt truly wretched with the hangover spoiling his mood for the whole morning. He would not have gotten out of bed if Sigurd had not dropped in and reminded him that they were to report for duty. 

" You should know better than to try and match Jessiah drink for drink, Kahr. That man probably drank whiskey instead of milk when he was a baby, " Sigurd looked back over his shoulder at Kahr disapprovingly_._

" Hey! You wouldn't have gotten off so lightly if not for me, Sig. At the least you could be more grateful and stop nagging. With Hyuga gone, I have to drink both his share and yours. Gosh, what would Reya think… " 

" Reya? I didn't know you have someone else besides Miang. Following in my footsteps, heh? Now why don't you tell me all about her, I promise I won't tell Miang, " Sigurd threw an arm over Kahr's shoulder, leaning his head close in a conspiratorial way, his grin almost splitting his face.

" Sigurd! It's nothing like that! Me and …and Miang…are just …fri..ends, " Kahr replied, his face flushed red all the way to his ears.

" Friends indeed! Come now, we all know it's much more than that. What I didn't know was that there's another woman in the picture as well, " Sigurd continued to tease deliberately.

" Sigurd Harcourt! Don't tell me you've forgotten everything! Reya's not what you think, she's my sister and she's the Tri-Element we are to meet! " 

" Oh? " 

" We're not blood-related but we grew up together with Igraine so Reya's like my sister. Got that clear in that filthy mind of yours? "

" Hmmm… "

" Anyway, be nice when you see her, Sig. " 

" Don't worry, I'll be at my most charming if she's anything like Jessie said. " Sigurd ran a hand over his hair, drawing appreciating looks from the many female Jugend students present as they headed towards the Gear training area.

Kahr hid a smile behind his hand, wincing a little when he remembered his headache. He walked off first and left Sigurd to entertain two female fellow students whohad approached with only one purpose in mind._ Tough luck, girls. Sigurd still has his mind fixed on finding out his rescuer's identity. Furthermore,_ _once he sees Reya… _A boyish grin spread across Kahr's face as he contemplated on Sigurd's possible reactions.

Kahr quickened his steps; he had not seen his sister for a long time and hoped they could have a private moment together. Both Sigurd and him as graduating students had been assigned to help Reya with conducting classroom tactical modules as well as live surface exercises. Normally, a typical class would only have required a single training officer but with Solaris now at war with the surface, more soldiers were needed. This resulted in senior students getting their classes combined into bigger groups. 

Stepping into the small conference room located besides the main briefing hall, Kahr was not surprised to see that Jessiah was with Reya. The two were seated and Reya 's attention was focused upon some papers that Jessiah had handed her. As always the older man looked disgustingly cheerful for someone who drank heavily and stayed up until the wee hours of the morning. Kahr supposed Jessiah was just here to do the introductions as a senior commander. 

Reya glanced up from the papers she was reading and granted him with one of her rare brilliant smiles. Immediately, Kahr felt much better in the warm of her regard. Both Igraine and Reya always had this effect on him and he was glad for it. Kahr would have happily given Reya a long overdue hug except for the presence of Jessiah. Reya had no such inhibitions however.

" You've grown, " Her voice sounded a little wistful as Reya embraced her younger brother.

" Reya… " Kahr hesitated for a second before enfolding with his arms, holding her tight. Damn Jessiah! He missed her too much to deny both Reya and himself a little display of affection.

" Definitely much taller from the time when I last trashed you at sword practice, " Reya measure his height with an appraising eye, sparing both of them from the situation that could become potentially very mushy. 

" W..what! " Kahr sputtered indignantly. 

" This is something I haven't heard. Kahr, the best in Jugend, beaten by a woman? " Amused disbelief was evident in Jessiah's voice. His impression of the young Tri-Element went up another notch. 

" That was way back! I'll show you just how good I am. You won't be disappointed this time, " The challenge fairly sparkled in Kahr's eyes. 

" Good! I look forward to trashing you again, Kahr. " 

" Not this time, Reya. "

" Now this would really be something to see… Can I get an invitation to watch? " Jessiah asked.

" What's this about an invitation I hear? " A baritone drawl interrupted.

Sigurd concealed his distaste with a casual smile, knowing full well that he had to deal with the two female students who were heading towards him. He was aware of what they wanted, it was so blatantly written on their faces. From their pale skin, Sigurd drew the easy conclusion that they were Gazel born. The air of self-superiority fairly radiated from the two women. 

" Oh my! Fancy running into you here! " The prettier of the two women exclaimed. 

" Yes! So nice to see you, " Her companion piped in.

Sigurd made the appropriate response automatically, it had became second nature to verbally fend off the thinly disguised attempts at flirting and seduction. He was heartily getting sick of the whole charade. At least, these two were junior cadets as seen from the markings on their Jugend uniform so the chances of getting waylaid by them again was rather low. However, there was still the senior group to deal with. 

" Sorry ladies, I would really love to stay and chat but as it is, I'm running late. Such a pity but I guess it can't be helped, duty calls first. "

__

The two women were not civil enough to mask their disappointment, wearing it openly on their expressions. Unable to get anything out of the encounter, they saunteredoff with ill grace._ Good riddance! I hope that new Tri-Element's nothing like those two or I'm in deep trouble. Kahr and Igraine's sister… things would really get complicated if she decides to come after me… _

Sigurd was grateful that he managed to make his way safely to his destination without getting waylaid by any more hopefuls. The door barely slid open when he overheard Jessiah talking about an invitation. 

" Sigurd Harcourt, you are late as usual. " 

Sigurd shrugged apologetically, accepting the reprimand. " Got sidetracked by some juniors, sir. "

" Care to introduce me to the last member of our team, Jessiah? "

Her alto voice had a slightly husky quality and it immediately drew Sigurd's attention to the woman who was standing besides Kahr but now came towards him. For a moment, Sigurd thought that the whole world stood still except for the both of them. As their eyes met, he felt a powerful jolt that shook his soul. Her jade green eyes meet his and shocked him with the honesty he saw within. 

This woman was different.

While Sigurd was used to being seen with sexual overtones, he had never meet someone who look upon him the way she did. He saw himself, plain and naked, stripped of his entire disguise, reflected in the lucid shimmering pools of her eyes. Instinctively, he recoiled. It was a barely perceptible move yet he knew that she noticed. 

" Sigurd, meet Areya. You may call her Reya if she gives you her permission. Anyway, from today onwards, the three of you have to work together to baby-sit all our wannabe hotshots. That's not something I find myself envying, " Jessiah came forward and slapped Sigurd hard on the back.

The playful blow sent the breath he had been unwitting holding in, swoosh out in a rush. It broke the spell that held him in her thrall and Sigurd took the opportunity to gather himself together and slip his mask back on. She did not bridge the narrow distance that separate them and Sigurd could not shake the feeling that she was giving him time to recover. 

" Hello Sigurd and yes, please call me Reya, " She held her hand out for him to shake.

" Reya… " He swirled her name like a mouthful of wine, saying it slowly even as his hand clasped hers.

He clasped her hand but did not simply shake it instead he pressed his lips against the back of her palm. She had somehow delved beneath his façade and reacting defensively, Sigurd kissed her hand. He expected the act to fluster the woman yet he got another shock when he stared directly into her eyes.

She was far from being fazed. Regarding him calmly, she gently disengaged her hand. " Alright, since everybody's here, I think there's still a little time for a quick discussion before the class commence. Shall we begin, gentlemen? " 

The briefing hall was packed to the brim and the crowd was getting restless when they made their entrance. It took Jessiah a few tries before he managed to capture all the cadets' attention. Both Kahr and Sigurd were a little taken by surprise when he introduced them as full Elements since officially they had not graduated yet. After which he made his exit immediately, leaving them to deal with the crowd.

Once Reya took over the briefing, she created a different kind of stir. Sigurd observed her quietly as she presented the training scope and purpose. Without a doubt, Areya Morain was one of the most beautiful women he ever set eyes on but there was much, much more. She had an air of quiet confidence about her that made her stand out. Many of the male students seated near to the lectern already getting exited at the prospect of getting her as their instructor. 

" Since there are nine classes here, I have divided you all by class into three groups represented by three colors - Red, Blue and Green. Ramsus will be in charge of Red and members of class one to three will report to him. Sigurd's responsible for Blue, classes four to six and I will take the Green. You all are free for the rest of the day but please download the program for tomorrow and look through it. Questions? " 

A mixture of delighted yells and groans of disappointment resonated through the hall and none raised any questions pertaining to training. The training purpose was simple enough, each of them will command the three groups and pitch each group against each other in both classroom simulated combat situations and live exercises. Everyone was more interested in finding out more about the new Tri-Element.

Sigurd was not averse to knowing more about Reya, she intrigued him. Reya entertained their questions gamely but revealed nothing more than the facts he already heard from Jessiah. Failing to learn more personal details about their new officer, the students gradually dispersed, leaving the three of them in a suddenly silent hall.

By now, Kahr was starting to have suspicions of his own. Perhaps, Sigurd did not realize it but he had a stunned expression on his face for a moment when Reya had not reacted to him the way most women did_. Sig probably expected her to blush or faint right into his arms but then Reya is not most women…_ Kahr had seen that unguarded expression and it had been a struggle not to burst out laughing. It was clear that Sigurd was having problems figuring out his sister not to mention, being attractedto her._ Haha! Sig's probably having a hard time reconciling the fact that a woman could possess brains besides beauty not to mention brawn. Talk about brawn… _

" Reya, are you still game on that sparring match? We do have plenty of time unless Krelian needs you… " Kahr glanced questioningly at Reya.

" So eager to taste defeat, huh? Any time's fine since I'm pretty much independent of Krelian since he was the one who posted me into Jugend. Inviting Jessiah to see me beat you to the floor? " 

" I won't be the one looking at a sword's tip in front of my nose this time. Fine! Let's set it at eight tonight then, Jessiah should be off duty by then. Care to come along, Sig? " A plan was starting to formulate in Kahr's mind.

" I would not miss it for the world that is if Reya don't mind my presence? " Sigurd purposely drew out her name again in a lingering manner, the corner of his lips curved in a slightly condescending smile. 

Tossing her hair back over one shoulder, Reya replied neutrally, giving no indication that she took any offense at his somewhat taunting behavior. " You arewelcome to watch, Sigurd. I have no objections to your presence. "

Sigurd marveled at her ability to remain unruffled. All the things he had done so far to provoke a response in her ended up like water down a duck's back. Driven by some inner demon, Sigurd would not be at peace if he could not get Reya to react. Reya was turning to speak with Kahr when he said the most agitating thing he could think of.

" Is Krelian your lover? "

The question hit like a thunderbolt out of the blue leaving a silence that was so apparent that they could hear the sound of each other breathing. Kahr was appalled, he knew Sigurd was purposely trying to bait Reya but surely this was going too far… 

Sigurd expected to feel the force of her palm striking his face. Any woman would have surely deal him a stinging slap for daring to imply that she was more than a student to her teacher. A clear peal of laughter rang out shattering the dense silence instead.

" I hate to disappoint you but no, Krelian is only my teacher. What gave you the idea he was my lover? You are a funnyman, Sigurd Harcourt. " 

With her voice still tinged with mirth, Reya dazzled the already befuddled Sigurd with a smile. Waving goodbye with the promise to see them later, she left two stunned men staring at the empty space in her wake.


	4. Whisper on the wind

Chapter Four: **__**

Chapter Four:

" Strains of a distant song,

Playing on and on.

Ghostly whispers upon the wind,

Dissipating with the light of dawn... " 

" He _what_? " Igraine almost fell off her chair in surprise.

" Sigurd asked Reya if Krelian was her lover, " Kahr replied, still unable to believe what his ears have really heard.

" Her lover! Thank goodness all those cadets are already gone when he said that. And what did Reya do? Skewer that arrogant man with her saber? " Annoyed by Sigurd's boorishness, Igraine's fair face was flushed and she looked ready to go and skewer him herself, not to mention roast him over a slow fire.

" She laughed. Yes, Reya actually laughed. She even called Sig a funnyman, " Kahr held out his cup for more tea which Igraine obligingly poured. 

The two of them were sequestered in Igraine's Church dwellings. Igraine much preferred to stay at the Church than to share a room with Miang unless it was absolutely necessary. Kahr had came straight to her after the incident in the briefing hall after giving Sigurd a dressing down for being so insolent in front of Reya. It was doubtful his friend heard anything though, Sigurd never listened.

" Really! Seems I'm right after all! They are made for each other. Wait until I tell Hyuga. Oh! I do like to be right. Ha, ha! " Igraine's light blue eyes fairly sparkled with mirth.

" Has Hyuga meet Reya yet and what's this about being right? " Kahr set down his cup and regarded his sister suspiciously. 

" He met her last night at the Church. Anyway, I mentioned to him that Sigurd and Reya would make a perfect couple. I had a feeling that Sigurd would make her laugh and he already did! Best of all, Reya was the one who saved him that night. Talk about fate and coincidence! " 

" She rescued Sig! No wonder the whole affair was kept under wraps. Reya wouldn't want Krelian to know about it. " His voice softened with sympathy as Kahr empathized with Reya.

Then comprehension dawned upon him. " Jessiah must have known all about it so that's why he was acting so sneaky when I asked him. "

" Reya told me that Jessiah was around when she was still detained at Security headquarters. Anyway... "

The single word spoke volumes even as brother and sister looked at each other from across the room with almost identical expressions of speculation.

They faced each other across the deserted weapons hall cautiously, primed for the slightest hint of movement. Her practice blade held in guard position, Reya was contented to wait. She was proud of Kahr, he had improved significantly; scoring on her twice. Yet, those hits did not come without a price, Reya had retaliated and she had deprived him of the pleasure of drawing first blood. 

She paid close attention to his eyes, expecting the telltale flicker that always gave his intentions away. The subtle shift in his eyes was barely detectable but she caught it and was ready as he moved. Having anticipated the style of the attack Kahr would exercise, Reya decided to give him a surprise.

Instead of evading the blade that was streaking straight at her, Reya lashed out at the last minute. The flat of her sword slapped Kahr's with a resounding clang, the force deflecting his saber way off its intended course. Pivoting on her heel, she twirled right into the range of his exposed back. Kahr tried to recover but he was too late as he felt the light tap at the back of his neck. 

Barely allowing him to catch his breath, Reya initiated a close proximity offensive. Weaving her sword in a hypnotic dance of shimmering steel, she brushed aside his feeble defense without any sights of slowing to score a series of hits in rapid succession. Knowing full well, he was no match for her speed, Kahr countered with his only advantage: power.

Not giving her the opportunity to disengage and retreat, Kahr locked Reya's blade with his own in a bold maneuver that brought them hilt to hilt. Using his height as leverage, he gradually applied pressure to bring her down. Cinched in such a disadvantageous position, Reya was not inclined to test her strength against her brother. There was no doubt who would be the loser. 

Deciding to gamble, she released the saber held in her right hand simultaneously as she dropped into a roll. Tumbling in the direction of her falling sword, Reya snatched it with her left hand. It was an ingenious move but Kahr was not ready to concede the victory so close to hand. He improvised quickly slamming into her with his shoulder.

Sigurd was intent, never taking his eyes off her for a single moment. _What gave you the idea he was my lover? You are a funnyman, Sigurd Harcourt..._ Her words were echoing in his head and her laughter was like a haunting bell that resounded in his ears, making his soul resonate. He would never forget that fateful encounter with her as long as he lived.

None of the numerous women he had encountered; had ever captured his attention so completely like Reya did. Her emerald eyes and ebony hair mesmerized Sigurd but she frightened him as well. No one had looked at him the way she did; not Hyuga, not Jessiah and not even Kahr who could be considered his best friend. With one glance, Reya had stripped away the darkness that shrouded him, leaving him so vulnerable. He was like an open book to her but yet she remained a mystery. 

Observing her spar with Kahr closely, Sigurd was amazed by her agility and skill. Reya was almost like one entity with the sword she wielded, it being a natural extension of her. She was a pleasure to watch, each movement fluid and graceful like a dancer's and Sigurd was glad that he had decided to come despite of the afternoon's incident. Reya and Kahr were fully engrossed in their competition; their fight was intense, going beyond simple sparring as the two opponents pitted wits, skills and experience against each other. 

As he watched her struck Kahr across the torso with a barrage of lighting slashes, an image flashed across Sigurd's mind: a pale white corpse lay out on a steel stretcher covered with an even whiter cloth. In the course of the attempt to discover his rescuer's identity, Sigurd had visited the coroner's office. It had simply been an easy matter of charming the coroner's female assistant into letting him read the report on his death assailant. 

The man had been killed by a single thrust of a sharp bladed weapon through the jugular and his body was marked by a series of deep slashes possibly caused by the same weapon. Sigurd had asked what sort of weapon it could be and the answer was probably a saber and the wielder was someone who was very highly proficient with the blade in question. _Could it have been her?_ The notion lodged itself into his mind. As far as he knew, not many people in Jugend used sabers as a weapon and none were as adept as the two who dueled before him. 

Kahr would have acknowledged the fact openly if he had been the one to save him furthermore there would not have been that strange sense of secrecy that shrouded the whole incident. Sigurd was musing over this when Kahr slammed into Reya, sending her flying with the impact. Her body hit the floor hard with a thud, her sword spinning away from her grasp. Without fully realizing what he did, Sigurd had jumped to his feet and was by Reya's side even before Kahr could react. 

She felt the force keenly as her body collided with the hard unforgiving floor even as a grasp of pain escaped her lips. Reya's vision blurred and she could feel the world falling away into a hazy blackness. A quiet and peaceful darkness just like her dream.

_A dream or was it a nightmare?_

But there was no sound of dripping water but a pleasant gentle warmth that was touched her face and neck so lightly that Reya was not sure if she had imagined it. No, it was not her imagination; the warmth was real and this time it remained a soft pressure on her temples. Reya would have been contented to tarry a little longer in this dream state however, she was pulled back into reality just as swiftly as she had fallen away from it.

Reya fought to keep her eyes closed and return to the serene darkness but light intruded, sweeping all traces of the shadows away. She gingerly opened her eyes and gazed into a sea of the most beautiful sapphire blue. Reya blinked in confusion, the last thing she remembered was trying a daring maneuver on Kahr and now she was glancing at heaven. Reya shut her eyes, unable to comprehend what had happened. The warm pressure was still on her brow though and now it moved down, brushing over her eyelids an encouragement to open her eyes and see again. 

Her vision slowly swam back into focus and Reya discovered that it was not an azure sea that she saw before but his eyes, Sigurd Harcourt's eyes. He was leaning over her so close that she could feel his breath on her face and that gentle warmth was his hand, which still lingered over her temples. 

" Are you alright? " His voice mirrored the concern in his eyes.

As Sigurd drew back, more faces came into view. Kahr, Igraine, Hyuga and Jessiah's, watching her with anxiety. Now that her wits have recovered, Reya found herself flat on her back on the exact spot where she had crashed. Gradually, a dull pain started to throb, spreading throughout her body.

" Ugh. I'm fine though more than a little sore. You beat me good and proper this time, Kahr. " Reya started to sit herself up slowly and was surprised when she felt Sigurd's arms around her shoulders, supporting her. 

" Are you really alright? I'm sorry, Reya, I should not have done that. I'll never forgive myself if you got hurt. Hyuga, could you go and fetch a medic? " Kahr kneeled by her side, clasping one of her hands. 

" I'm fine, Kahr, I really am. There's no need to send for a medic, Hyuga. If anything is really hurt, it's just my pride. I didn't expect to lose this fight but there won't be a next time that's for sure. " 

" What Reya needs now is rest, Kahr, and she won't get it with us hanging around. It's getting late and you two have been at each other for hours. Sigurd, would you mind seeing Reya back to her quarters at the Lab? It's far and I don't want her walking the streets alone in her condition, " Igraine requested as she helped Reya to her feet. 

Before Reya could voice any protest, Jessiah smoothly cut her off. " I agreed with Igraine. It's already dark and you know how dangerous the streets can be at night. I've promised Raquel to be home early if not I would have gladly escorted you back myself, Reya. That was really some match. Do invite me again the next time. Goodnight everyone and Sigurd, sent her home. " 

" Now that's an order I won't refuse. Don't worry, Igraine, I'll see to Reya's safety. " 

As if on cue, Jessiah 's departure saw the rest biding their goodnights until Reya and Sigurd were the only people left. Sigurd stooped gracefully to pick up her forgotten practice blade and returned it to its place on the racks. She was in pain; he had sensed that clearly when he braced her to sit up. Reya had purposely hid it from everyone, reassuring them that she was fine. Her face was now ashen with the effort to keep her pain at bay so that it would not be visible to him. He caught her as she swayed unsteadily.

" Igraine was right, you are in no shape to make it back to the Lab yourself, " Without a warning, Sigurd swept Reya into his arms, carrying her. 

" What are you doing? Please put me down, Sigurd. " Even her voice was a soft whisper.

" You are hurting. " It was a statement, not a question.

Sigurd fixed her with his piercing blue eyes, daring her to prove him wrong. Reya looked away instead. His pace was fast, covering the ground with a smooth flowing gait so that he would not jolt her. She was light, an unsubstantial weight in his arms. 

" Why did you not let Kahr sent for the medic? "

" I didn't want them to worry...Argh! " Reya bit back her words with a cry of pain.

" What's wrong!? "

" My arm... I think I must have dislocated it when I hit the floor. " 

" You must have been in shock after the impact and now the effects are wearing off. We better see to your arm fast, " Sigurd changed direction and headed for his own quarters instead, as they were much nearer.

Both of them were aware that they made a fine spectacle for anyone still out and about in Jugend. Tongues would definitely wag the next morning and tales would be spread on how Sigurd Harcourt, the resident bad boy was seen carrying the new female Tri-Element into his accommodations. But they could not care less at the moment; Reya was in too much pain.

It was with relief that Sigurd finally saw the confines of his tiny room. Laying her gently down on his bed, Sigurd was struck by the irony. Here was a beautiful, desirable woman in his bed and yet making love to her was the last thing on his mind. Her brow was wet with cold sweat and her eyes were firmly shut in an attempt to blot out the agony. Sigurd brushed away the damp strands of Reya's hair that was plastered to her face as he propped her up with pillows. 

" Reya... I'm going to examine your arm to see if it's broken. I'll try to be gentle but it might hurt. I can fix a dislocation but if it's broken, I'll have to send for a medic. "

Eyes closed, Reya nodded her understanding and mentally prepared herself. Pushing back the right sleeve of her uniform, Sigurd proceeded to remove her glove after putting aside his own. Again, he was amused by his own behavior. With any other women, it would have been a deliberate act of seduction but with Reya, it was purely a logical response so that he could ascertain the cause of her injury. Besides, she was not even looking at him. 

Sigurd touched her arm as lightly as he could but try as he did he could not avoid adding to her discomfort. She winced a little every time his fingers contacted with her skin. _Never thought there'll be a time when my touch would hurt a woman instead of giving pleasure..._

" It's not broken, is it? " 

" No, it 's just a dislocation. Do you trust me to set it for you or... " 

" It's alright, Sigurd. I trust you. "

_I trust you..._

And those three simple words that sank deep into his heart. Sigurd looked up from tending her arm and glanced straight into Reya's iridescent green eyes. They were almost brutal in their apparent faith and this time instead of recoiling, Sigurd returned their openness with a little of his own. He had barely known her for a day nevertheless he was starting to get a feeling that Reya would become much more to him than any other woman he would ever know. 

Reya pushed herself away from the soft buttress of the pillows and put her left arm against the wall to fortify her body for what was to come. Sigurd moved closer to sit by her side as he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other cradling her right arm. Taking a deep breath, Reya gave him a curt nod to indicate she was ready.

" Let's get it over and done with, shall we? " With a swift jerk, Sigurd yanked her arm back into alignment. 

The backlash of the abrupt wrench sent Reya right into Sigurd's chest with a startled grasp. However, he was denied the chance of her leaning against him as she drew away just as quickly. Sigurd surprised himself with the strange sense of disappointment he felt. Some instinct told him that she was not accustomed to being cared for by a man or perhaps it was just because they were just acquainted. 

" Thank you, Sigurd. I'll be able to get back to the Lab on my own. You don't have to accompany me if you don't want to, " Withdrawing her hand that was still in Sigurd's clasp, Reya swung her feet over the bed and stood up. 

No intending to let the opportunity slip away, Sigurd voiced his doubts as just she made her way to the threshold of his small quarters. 

" You saved me that night, didn't you? "

She paused with her hand resting upon the door's keypad.

It was a moment before Reya replied, her back facing him. " Yes, I did. How did you know? No one was supposed to find out. " 

" I deduced it when I saw the move you used on Kahr. The strokes matched the wounds found on my dead assailant. " 

" Why? " Sigurd came across the small distance that separated them, placing his hands on her shoulders as he turned her around to face him. 

" Why? Was saving me so shameful a deed that you have to hide it? If that is so why didn't you let those Gazel kill me then? You Gazel never cared for the lives of us Lambs anyway, " His voice could not fully concealed the contempt. 

" No... There was no shame in saving your life. And no, I'm not one of them. I am not a Gazel, " Reya raised her head which had been bowed all the while, returning his accusing glance with her usual candor. 

" I will only say this once to you, Sigurd Harcourt. Whether you chose to believe it or not that is your own freedom, " She sighed and continued on in a weary tone. 

" Lives... are precious to me, regardless of whether they belong to Gazel or Lambs. I will never take a life without... a reason. If you think I enjoy killing that Gazel youth to save you, you are wrong. " 

" Laugh if you want but know this...I am neither Gazel nor Lamb. What I am, I do not even know myself. " 

With that cryptic statement, Reya touched the keypad, opening the door. Closing her own hands upon Sigurd's wrists, she detached his grip on her shoulders and stepped out without another word. 

_Lives are precious to me... I will never take a life without... a reason... If you think I enjoy killing that Gazel youth to save you, you are wrong..._ For the second time in the same day, her words echoed in his mind again. _I am neither Gazel nor Lamb. What I am, I do not even know myself..._ Sigurd had been taken back when Reya had said that. He had been wrong about her and with a sudden flash of insight, Sigurd realized why she had to keep her identity secret. He was out of the door in a second. 

He found her slumped against a wall, a block away from his quarters, gathering her rapidly dwindling strength to move on. Reya's steps were unstable and she had to lean against the wall as a support to keep from falling. She walked on resolutely, a frail shadow beneath the harsh glaring light of the street lamps. Sigurd ran after her, complied by an overwhelming desire to... protect her. 

Hearing footsteps following her, Reya turned to be enveloped by Sigurd's arms. They encircled her, trapping her body against his in an embrace. Worn and battered by her experiences in this single night, Reya was in no mood to consider another fight. But damned if she had to fend off a lustful man, she would certain raise some hell.

" As I said before, you are in not shape to make it back to the Lab. And I did promise Igraine and Jessiah to see you back personally, " Sigurd spoke softly.

Her head pressed against his chest, Reya could hear the sound of his heart beating. It was a steady comforting rhythm just like the sound of the dripping water of her dreams. She had been stiff as a board when he enfolded her now knowing his intentions she relaxed, almost going limp in Sigurd's arms.

" If you want to fulfill that promise, I hope you can be quick about it. I'm getting too tired to stand. " 

Without further ado, Sigurd cheerfully obliged, shifting his arms to her back and knees to carry her. Like before, he covered the distance swiftly as he bore her towards the direction of Krelian's Lab. They traveled through the empty streets of Upper Etrenank in a comfortable silence, neither of them having an inclination to speak. 

Carrying Reya in his arms, Sigurd felt the same sense of protectiveness washed over him again. It felt so right to hold her close to him and not in that carnal way that he always experienced when with his many previous lovers. _Someone to love and be faithful to... and to think that I would find her here in Solaris... Could this be possible? Or am I just wishful thinking?_

Approaching the gates of the Lab, Reya broke the silence. " Sigurd, please leave me here. I can make it inside on my own. This place must have held a lot of ... unpleasant memories for you. I'm sorry... " Her tone was apologetic. 

" You knew about my past...? " Sigurd could not help but feel a little perturbed. She knew almost everything about him but besides what she had said to him this night, she was a total enigma. Putting Reya down, he beheld the cage where he had lived as a human guinea pig.

" Jessiah told me... You must have hated it here. I am aware of all the experiments conducted here but... " The words trailed off as Reya keyed in her access code. " You better head back, it's late and Jugend's not that near. We still have a class to teach tomorrow morning. Rest well, Sigurd and... thank you. "

Only long after the portals have slid shut, did Sigurd realize he had not said goodnight to her. 


	5. Clown of tears

Chapter Five: **__**

Chapter Five:

" The carnival players sang and danced, 

Waltzing through a parody of life. 

Smiling with his painted face

A clown has no need for tears... "

The quiet hum of machines and computers were the only sounds that accompanied her. Watching figures and complex scientific formulae flashed across the myriad screens mounted on the walls, Reya was nonchalant. She had come to make her report to the man who never even acknowledged her presence enough to turn away from his work to regard at her once. 

" I trust the classes went smoothly, " He spoke indifferently. The sound of his voice carried a disembodied quality as if he was not totally of this earth but a spirit. 

" Yes, everything proceeded without any problems. The current crew of students shows a lot of promise. A few of them have already demonstrated good leadership capabilities. I'm sure live exercises can be conducted sooner than projected. " 

" Indeed...? If that is so, then bring the exercises forward. You should know that presently, the war effort on the surface is not exactly going well. Those Elruean Lambs prove surprisingly hard to deal with. " 

" Elru? " The mention of the desert land invoked a sense of apprehension in Reya but outwardly her composure remained unperturbed as before. 

" Yes, Elru. They have been able to resist most of the invasion attempts up to now and there is no doubt that Shevat, that cursed country is covertly giving them aid. Seems that their underhand methods have not changed much even after almost five hundred years. Will Elru become the next victim of betrayal this time? " 

Krelian spoke as if to himself, the words barely above a whisper yet Reya heard each word clearly. They were expressed apathetically but Reya was certain that she sensed an undercurrent of rage behind them. _Shevat and Elru? Betrayal?_ Every Solarian knew that the other city in the sky was an age-old enemy and the name Shevat was anathematized. Yet not many understood the true reason behind the enmity that had endured for centuries. _Perhaps, he is the only one who knew the reason besides Emperor Cain and the Ministry... _

Although many people thought of Krelian as an emotion vacuum devoid of all human feelings, Reya knew better. Through all the years she had spend by his side, she had seen most of the hidden facets of his personality but she was no closer to understanding him. 

" You speak the Elruean tongue, don't you? "

" I did studied the language... Are you thinking of mediating? "

" Perhaps that would come in useful if ever the fools decide to surrender but no, mediating serves no purpose. Lambs loved war too much. " A barely discernable tone of regret accompanied the last statement. 

" But the war has dragged on for so long. Surely, they are tired and hoping for peace... " Reya started to argue.

" Impossible. " The rebuttal was swift, cutting her off. " Humans never change. Bloodshed, dissension, treachery, deceit, all this qualities are inborn in them. Have history not proven this over and over again? Motivated by greed, they will fight until everything is destroyed. Nothing has changed and never will. Peace is nothing but a lie. "

" You sound... as if you hate humanity... " Reya's eyes rested on his back as she made her observation. 

Krelian did not turn his head to return her glance but his hands stilled for a moment, resting on the keys of his computer before resuming their activity. " Hate? Humanity? They are nothing to me. " 

Reya frowned a little, expecting to hear the words that were left unsaid. _Nothing... how you lie even to yourself. No, there are still 'things' that you care about..._ He had said much more to her than usual but Reya was not going to push her luck by asking him any more questions. 

" How is the progress on Imarla? "

__

Her Gear... Igraine's Gear... 

" Cellular fusion is at 37% but the preliminary trials conducted on the AR detected a problem. Repeated scenario testing resulted in actions and responses that are too erratic and unpredictable. The primary reason has been traced to the insufficient DNA information. " 

" Is the AR system structure still fundamentally sound? "

" It is but some modifications might have to be done. The level of synchronization should be the same as that of an Omnigear. However, it will never be able to match the Extra Sensory control I have with Caliginus. " 

" That is good enough. Do whatever needs to be done on the cellular fusion process, I will check the AR system again myself. You have your orders. " 

" Very well then, I will take my leave, " Inclining her head, Reya acknowledged the dismissal, leaving the man with his dreams and machines. 

" Control, do you copy? This is Red Leader; units have commenced entering into Sector 4301. No enemy units sighted so far, " Static cracked as the young pilot reported in, scanning the terrain as his Gear covered the ground rapidly. 

" This is Control, Red Leader. Proceed with extreme caution. Intelligence indicates presence of a large group of heavily armed Gears in the vicinity. Check your heat detectors. "

" Understood. Relaying orders to all units. " 

Switching the intercom unit off, Bernan looked about him in amazement. If he did not know better, he would have swore he was already on the surface. Contrarily to the dull and drab wasteland he had been expecting, the simulation's live interactive environment painted a different picture. The grassland on which his Gear traipsed was a sheet of emerald waves, undulating and bending with the force of the wind. 

__

Is this really the surface where Lambs live? They certainty don't deserve it. Left alone, those lowlifes would probably destroy everything and themselves in the whole process. That's why we have to rule over them, we the 'Abel', the Shepherds. Bernan smirked openly; he was proud being a member of the Gazel, the ruling class of Solaris. The position of Red Leader should only fall naturally to him since Second Class citizens were good for nothing except maybe being cannon fodder. 

In fact, he held the man who was his commander in contempt. Bernan was not foolish enough to let it show since regardless of how he felt, Kahran Ramsus was a full member of the elite Elements class. Rumors had it that Ramsus was born on the lower levels of Solaris so Bernan drew the only logical conclusion that he must have been a decedent of Lambs. At least, he was grateful that he was not assigned under the Fire Element. _He's nothing but a disgusting Lamb! Look at that skin and hair! How the top brass could accept this sort of trash into Jugend is beyond me. Just wait... things will change once I take over... I'll show them where their places are!_

Lost in his own dreams of glory, the arrogant young pilot failed to notice the warning flash of his heat detector until it was too late. A bright flare of light exploded right before his eyes, blinding him.

" What!? What's going on? Units, report! " Bernan barked frantically into his intercom as he tried vainly to take stock of the situation. 

Unable to see anything, he panicked. Even though the targeting system of his Gear was perfectly functional, clearly indicating enemy units, Bernan totally lost control. Swinging his Gear in the opposite direction, his only thought was to get the hell out. 

" Ambush! The Blues have surrounded us! Damn! I can see any... " Communication died abruptly leaving only the buzz of a lost channel.

" Red Leader! This is Red2, under heavy fire! Requesting assistance! I repeat..."

More reports from his units filtered in and got cut off one by one. Bernan did not care; his only concern was keeping himself in one piece. Knowing that Blue enemy Gears would be focused on wiping out the futile resistance put up by his remaining units, he could buy himself sometime to recover his sight and hide before they discover him and pursue. 

Bernan was starting to congratulate himself when a blast hit from the back, blowing a leg off his Gear, effectively crippling him. His vision cleared only to find himself looking up at the barrel of an enemy Vulcan cannon.

" Shit! "

In less than fifteen minutes, the entire Red squadron was annihilated. 

The images on the huge screen in the lecture hall slowly faded as system control shut down the live interaction interface. Many of the participating students from the Red company looked a little dazed, stumbling a little as they picked themselves up out of the simulation cockpits. Members of the Blue flashed victory signs at each other and Sigurd complimented the assigned squad leader on his ability. 

" Good job. It was a brilliant tactic shutting down the engines to eliminate heat emission. " The elated young pilot grinned from ear to ear receiving praise from the Fire Element. 

The same could not be said for the Red squad leader. Bernan's face was sulky and it did not help matters that his squad mates threw him disgusted looks. His incompetence had cost them the Red's position on the 'kill' chart. The chart was an idea thought up by the Jugend students themselves to estimate their company's progress. All 'casualties' were tallied and added to the charts after an exercise. The Reds had been leading until Bernan's turn at taking command. Now they had fallen behind the closely matched Blues and Greens. 

" Alright, now for the usual stuff. 15 minutes for debriefing then everyone join in for the analysis, " Reya announced as she moved off the lectern towards her Green company. They had been allotted the less exhilarative duty of observers.

A lively debate on battle tactics was developing among her company when an angry shout interrupted. Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the disturbance. A quick glance told Reya what the problem was - Kahr and his disgruntled squad leader were arguing. The young man's face was full of scorn and he looked more than ready for a fight. Rising from her chair, Reya hurried over even as Sigurd did the same.

" I don't have to stand here and take this crap from you! So what if you are an Air Element? You are still a cheap 3rd Class Citizen's get. Who are you to lecture me! I'm a Gazel! " Bernan's voice was spiteful and arrogant. 

Kahr's pale eyes fairly blazed and his fists were clenched at his side. Sigurd started forward to intervene but Reya shook her head and gestured him back. She gave him a grateful nod however when he positioned himself near Kahr, prepared just in case Kahr decides on ending the argument physically with his sword. 

" So what if I lost the squad, they are nothing but Lamb's... "

" ENOUGH! " 

As the senior Jugend officer present, Reya had the most authority. It was not something she used often but deciding things had gone too far, Reya had no qualms unleashing the full blunt of that power on the conceited young Gazel. Standing right between Kahr and Bernan, her roar left an aftermath of shocked silence. 

" Wh, what? How dare you... " Bernan's protest ended in a broken choke, one hand raised instinctively as if to ward off a blow. His former bravado banished to the winds with just one look from the Tri-Element. 

Her regard was cold; her eyes like pieces of hard green glass. Reya swept the whole room with her glance and the void of emotions in her expression chilled everyone present. With a hand on Kahr's shoulder, Sigurd was surprised to realized that Kahr himself was taken aback. She looked almost inhuman... 

" This is Jugend, the military institute of the Holy Empire of Solaris. In this place we care only for suitability. If you have any problems with that, Gazel, I have two solutions for you. Leave or stay. Leave if you do not have what it takes or stay and prove it. " 

Unnerved by her hard unfeeling words, Bernan unconsciously backed down, retreating physically by a few steps. Not only him but everyone present was stunned by Reya's behavior. Through the month that they had spent together, her students had come to regard her as a strict but friendly officer. This was the first time they heard her raise her voice and speak in so unfeeling a tone.

" Cadet Bernan, you are dismissed from the rest of today's class. Think through your decision carefully. I want your reply the first thing tomorrow morning. " 

They watched him depart in silent, a sorry figure trying desperately to gather the tattered remains of his pride and dignity. Sigurd turned to his friend and found him with a slightly overwhelmed expression on his face. _Kahr is surprised... Could it be that he has never seen her like this?_ He raised a brow in question but Kahr could offer no answers. 

" Reya...? " Sigurd spoke her name tentatively.

She did not response but stood there, her glance on the door that the Gazel cadet had walked out of. Sigurd started towards her with one hand reached out to touch her and paused suddenly. The hard green mirrors of her eyes shifted and for a second, Sigurd caught a flash of sadness but it was so swift that he could not be sure if it had all been his imagination. 

" Reya...? " 

There were no traces, if it was indeed sadness that he had seen. Her eyes that had turned to regard him revealed nothing. Reya's face was composed and she inclined her head a little as a gesture of thanks for his help. Her voice was even when she addressed the whole class.

" Discussion will resume in 5 minutes. "

" You can't be serious? You are her brother and you're telling me you have never seen her act this way? " Sigurd's voice was heavy with incredulity.

" No, Sig... I never saw her like that before. It's so... unlike her. I can't believe I saw that look on her face. It was so cold that it even frightened me a little. " 

Kahr's eyes were focused on the wisps of steam that drifted upwards from his cup of hot tea. He watched them dissipating into the air, lost in thought. It was the truth that he had told Sigurd. Today was the first time in his life that he had seen such an expression in his sister's face. The Reya that he remembered was always full of warm despite her serious manner. Kahr wrapped his hands around his cup in an attempt to keep away the chill that had suddenly crept into his heart. 

Sigurd ceased his questions, seeing that Kahr was preoccupied by his own thoughts. After the last incident, Sigurd had not had any opportunity to talk to Reya alone. For the past month, the only conversation between them was solely based on official business and nothing more. He had even tried to arrive early at the classes off chance that he might catch her alone before training starts but there was nothing to show for this except Kahr's ribbing. After classes, Reya was either surrounded by students asking questions or she had to hurry back to the Lab. 

" Say, I thought Reya's supposed to be under Jugend now. What's she doing back at Krelian's Lab? She's been heading there straight after class every day. " 

" Oh, I see that someone is starting to miss my sister already. Hmm, Sigurd? Why don't you go tell her that? I'm sure Reya could be persuaded not to spend so much time at the Lab if she knows that you miss her, " Igraine said cheerfully as she sat down beside Kahr while Hyuga took the empty seat next to Sigurd.

" I'll gladly go tell her if I ever get the chance to hold a conversation with her outside official matters. I'll be eternally grateful if you can manage to get her to talk to me, " Sigurd cast both newcomers with a doleful look, his glance resting on Igraine in a mute request. 

He had surprised himself a little with the growing need to speak to Reya. Sigurd's attention with women had never taken such an unusual aspect. It was always purely physical, nothing beyond the pleasures of the flesh. Yet ever since her appearance into his life, the desire for sexual conquests had never been further from his mind. She left him with so many questions and only Reya herself could answer them. 

Hyuga almost choked on the swallow of tea he had taken, resisting the urge to laugh. The whole situation was so ludicrous - here was the famous ladies man in Jugend asking for help just to talk to a woman. Hyuga coughed a few times trying to hide his hilarity but dissolved into gales of laughter when he caught the smug expression on Igraine's face. Kahr soon joined him much to Sigurd's disgust. 

None of them knew exactly what happened after the sparring incident but Sigurd's intentions towards Reya were pretty much crystal clear from then on. He was interested in her and had been trying to learn as much as he can from Kahr and Igraine about their elusive sister. However, it was not as successful as he hoped it would be and Sigurd could not shake the feeling that Igraine was enjoying herself immensely dangling bits of information before him. 

" Well... Reya 's busy with that new model Gear that they are building for me. Its design and operating system are heavily based on her own Gear and no one else is better than her in this area. Anyway, according to what I heard from her today, her part will be done soon. And the good news is she'll be moving into the new Tri-Element quarters exactly a week from today. I'm so glad they finally finished work on those rooms, " Igraine regarded Sigurd meaningfully. 

" Know what to do, Sig? I'm sure you don't need me to teach you how to woo a woman! " The statement was accented with a elbow to Sigurd's ribs as Jessiah joined the little gathering. 

Everyone present broke into a fresh round of laughter with the exception of the subject of the badgering. Sigurd sported a long-suffering look on his face as he rubbed his sore side. But he was secretly elated at Igraine's news with Reya moving into the Tri-Elements quarters, he was sure that the chances of seeing her more often was coming. Sigurd joined in the gaiety with a comment about the absence of Miang and soon it was Kahr at the receiving end of their jesting. It continued until Jessiah fished out a bottle of his favorite whiskey shouting for a toast. Declining the offer lest he suffer a hangover the next day, Sigurd quickly excused himself, leaving the company. Unknown to him, the action was what everyone had planned on. 

Waiting until Sigurd was out of sight, Jessiah's face was positively beaming with glee. Rubbing his hands together, he turned to Igraine. " So have you came up with any brilliant ideas? " 

" Not yet but Sigurd was saying that he'll like some help in getting Reya alone to talk to him. Perhaps we could try and do something in this direction. " 

" Well it happens that I already have one in mind... "

Reya rubbed her temples slowly for the benefit of the pounding headache. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. The artificial response battle system of Imarla had malfunctioned and caused a minor explosion but fortunately none of the mechanics were injured. They had tried to hasten the evolvement process without consulting her. Not that Reya truly cared that they cut her out of the decision just that she would be the bearer of the bad news to Krelian and that was something she was not looking forward to. She was mulling over what she should say when someone called her name

" Reya! What happened? I thought we were supposed to meet at the Church grounds today this evening? When you didn't turn up, I called the Lab but they won't tell me anything. I came here to wait for you, " Igraine said as she came forward and linked her arm through her sister's.

" Your Gear threw a little tantrum today that's why I was held up until now. I'm sorry, Graine. I should have at least called to let you know. "

" What do you mean by tantrum? " 

" Oh, the AR system malfunctioned and caused an explosion. "

" What?! An explosion! Are you alright? " Igraine stopped dead in her tracks and started looking at Reya up and down to see if she was injured. 

" I'm fine. It's a small one and no one was hurt but he won't be pleased to know that the completion date for Imarla has to be pushed back. " Reya sighed, pressing one hand against her temple. Her headache was getting worse. 

" Hpmh. Don't tell me you are fine. It's always the opposite when you say that. You are looking a little pale, Reya. "

Reya smiled at the annoyance-mingled concern and reassured Igraine. " It's just a headache. Nothing that I can't sleep off so don't worry on my account. I hope my new bed is comfortable. " 

" I'm glad you shifted out of the Lab, everyone was complaining that they hardly see you for the past month especially Sigurd. He told me that he has to talk to you. Why don't you give him a chance? Everyone knows he's interested in you. " 

" Graine! You know how busy I am! " Reya protested mildly.

" Time is what you make of it and I think it's high time that you find someone to... " 

" You are saying that because you are in love with Hyuga. Don't drag me into it. " Reya shook a admonishing finger at her elder sister. 

" ... fall in love with, " Igraine finished her statement smoothly as if she had not been interrupted at all. 

" I've said what I wanted to say so the rest is up to you. By the way, I won't be going to back to the Tri-Element dorm tonight. Don't give me that look, Reya. It's purely Church stuff that I have to take care of, " It was Igraine's turn to waggled her finger at Reya when she saw Reya raising one brow speculatively. " Hyuga won't be with me since Jessie got him in one of those drinking sessions. "

" Poor Hyuga. Not even the three of them together can out drink him. " 

" Save your pity for Sigurd. That man's got the lowest resistance to alcohol that I have seen. Well, I hope you'll like the 'housewarming' present we got you. Good night then and sleep tight. " Igraine waved a jaunty goodbye to her as she headed off towards the Church sector. 

__

Someone to fall in love with... ... and it seems that they already have the man in mind... Reya's lips lifted in an amused smile. She knew that Sigurd had been trying to get her to talk to him but between answering her students' questions and rushing off to work on Imarla, she could not spare the time. Perhaps it was her fault; she should not have said all those words to him. 

__

He's interested in me in... that way? The more she thought about it, the more amused she felt. Trust Igraine to say such things to her but at least it helped to make her feel a little better and occupy her from thinking about the unpleasant task she had to face the next day as she walked back to her new accommodations. _Love... someone to love..._ With a gentle sigh, Reya banished the wistful musings as she punched in her access code to unlock the door.

Stepping into total darkness as the door slid shut behind her, Reya 's hand was about to find the light switch when a solid human wall sandwiched her. Her senses dulled by weariness and a headache, Reya's brain could only registered that a man was holding her pinned intimately against the door. There was no room for her to move or reach for her sword. Her unknown assailant had one hand tangled in her hair and the other caught her chin, tilting her head back. All Reya's nose caught a whiff of alcohol and she was totally unprepared for was to follow. 

Her mouth was covered in a thoroughly passionate kiss and the raw sensuality of the act shocked all her muddle senses awake. Her outrage lent strength to her struggle as she tried to break the all too intimate contact. Feeling her assailant's grip slacken, Reya swung one arm up in an uppercut straight to his chin. The blow sent him reeling back and the next thing Reya heard was a heavy thud as his body hit the floor. 

Reya whipped her saber free with a dangerous hiss of steel, more than ready to dismember her attacker if he dared to assault her again. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, all she could see was a still black mass where he had fallen. Reya held her ground, wary that it could be a trap. Reya listened intently but all she could pick up was the shallow breathing similar to that of a person in sleep. 

Time trickled by slowly and it seemed almost like an eternity before she dared relax her guard. Holding her sword close to her body, Reya flipped on the lights and found a very drunk and stunned Sigurd at her feet, totally dead to the world.


	6. Shadowed star

Chapter Six: **__**

Chapter Six:

" The night wind sighs,

Whispering soundless words.

And the pale moon draws ever closer

To the shadowed star... "

Reya felt her knees go weak with the sudden loss of tension and she slumped down to the floor. Sitting with her back against the door, she sucked in deep breaths of air slowly as a means to calm her hammering heart. Raising a hand to her face, Reya touched her slightly tender lips with her fingers even as she regard the unconscious man at her feet. He was breathing in the steady rhythm of sleep, each breath heavy with the reek of liquor. 

_What am I going to do with him? And how did he end up here in my room? I only told Graine the access code... Igraine! Oh, that woman!_ Reya was starting to get a very good picture of whose brilliant idea it was. She studied his features as she considered what to do with him. The rumors about him were true after all; Sigurd was a very handsome man. His cheekbones were angular giving his face an aristocratic bearing that she found appealing. But as appealing as he might be, there was no way Reya was letting him spend the night in her room, drunk or not. 

Reya ran through a list of the people she could ask for help from mentally and dismissed all except for Hyuga. Igraine and Jessie were most likely the mastermind of the whole thing so asking them to help her remove Sigurd was out of the question. Perhaps Kahr and Hyuga were also involved but she just did not felt comfortable with the idea of asking her brother so that left only Hyuga. Reya felt that she could count on his sense of discretion if nothing else. Having decided on her course of action, Reya hauled herself to her feet and was about to pick up her intercom unit when she heard something.

__

" Father..."

" Father... I gave you my word... "

" Take care of him... brother... "

" I'll return... I swear... "

Noln? There was no mistake; it was the desert language. Reya recognized the almost musical resonance of the words even though it had been years since she last heard or spoke a single Noln word. Besides her late teacher, Sigurd and her were probably the only people in Solaris who knew the language. 

__

Father... 

Brother...

Reya breathed the two words a touch poignantly into the silent night. _How many families have been torn apart? How many have lost their loved ones to this city in the sky?_ She wondered her glance full of pity and regret as she regarded Sigurd. Uttering a sigh, she kneeled over by his side. He was sprawled belly down in an ungainly heap after being floored by her punch and the least Reya could do was settle him in a more comfortable position. 

Turning him over was harder than Reya thought as she struggled a little with his weight. The man _was_ heavy, dead drunk. Just as she was about to succeed, Sigurd gave her another surprise. One arm snaked around her waist, pulling, making her loose her balance and Reya fell right on top of him. Before she could get off him, his other arm wrapped itself around her, effectively trapping her in his embrace. 

__

Not again! Reya groaned inwardly. Encounters with Sigurd outside official Jugend business seemed to have an unhealthy tendency for her to end up in his arms. If she was not sure that he was drunk, she could have swore that the man did it purposely. At least Reya was grateful that he was not squeezing the breath out of her. She tried to wriggle her way out of his hold but failed miserably. Her headache was getting worse and venting an exasperated sight, Reya stopped her futile struggles. 

As she slowly relaxed, she also became more aware of her companion. Sigurd clasped her firmly yet gently and Reya could feel his quiet strength around her. It was like the way that Igraine used to hold her when she was upset but at the same time the feeling was different. Reya felt comforted, protected and ... cherished. But it was much more than the solace offered by a sister. It was like the regard of a lover... 

Listening to the steady rhythm of Sigurd's beating heart with her head resting upon his chest for the second time, Reya closed her eyes and briefly contemplated her own feelings. Her mind gave silent voice to so many questions yet there were no answers. Abandoning it as a lost cause, Reya moved a little tentatively, attempting to slip free again and this time she succeeded. His arms finally relaxed in deep sleep slackening his grip. Brushing aside a fall of fine silver hair away from his face, Reya lightly ran her fingers over the panes of his face. 

__

Perhaps I could fall in love after all... A faint smile touched her lips. Rising to her feet, Reya picked up her intercom unit.

" Hyuga? "

Sigurd sat alone at in a remote corner of the shokudo, one hand wrapped around a cup of steeping hot coffee while the other nursed his tender left cheek against a small icepack. He was thankful that his dark amber skin concealed the fact that a massive bruise decorated one side of his face. It was hard to imagine how he would have look like with that bruise had he been fair skinned. The chill numbed his aching jaw somewhat but could not do the same for the pounding headache that racked his brain. 

__

I must have been drinking last night... Sigurd stared at the black swirling depths of his coffee, trying to puzzle out exactly what had happened and how he end up with this one hell of a bruise. It hurt to think but Sigurd was not giving up until he recalled the missing gap in his memories about the previous night. 

He had been heading towards his room after a fruitless wait at the Church grounds for Reya to show up. Igraine had called the Lab to check after her but other than finding out Reya was still at there, nothing else had been revealed. Disappointed at not being able to see her, Sigurd was resigned to a quiet night when Jessie turned up, whiskey bottles in tow together with Kahr and Hyuga.

The rest was a hazy blur yet there was something else that Sigurd could distinctively remember. _The elusive scent of a woman... and the soft velvet that was her lips._ There was no mistake; he had kissed a woman. _But the question is... who was she?_ He had pretty much abstained from intimate company of any sort with other women ever since he set eyes on Reya. The woman fairly haunted his subconscious. 

" Morning, Sig! Had a good night? " Jesse greeted him jovially, looking none the worse after a night of heavy drinking. 

Sigurd was at least comforted to lift his head up and find that Kahr and Hyuga looked not much better than he did with bloodshot eyes and slightly emaciated features. He greeted all of them somewhat lukewarmly without his usual enthusiasm, mindful of both his aching head and bruised cheek. 

" Good night? A night is never good when the company happened to be you. " Sigurd threw Jessiah a totally disgruntled look. 

" What was that devil's brew you forced down our throats last night? I'll probably never get my proper voice back again, no thanks to you, " Kahr's voice was noticeably one octave lower and hoarser. 

" Ungrateful brats!! You should be honored that I was inclined to share my treasured vintage whiskey. And what's this talk about forcing? I didn't put a gun to your heads, did I? Damn! Shouldn't have wasted it on the likes of you all. " 

Hyuga expressed a decidedly pained look as he watched Jessiah and his two friends trade insults. Contrary to how other people would have perceived their argument, Hyuga knew the words spoken really had no heat. It was just a part of the usual bantering among close friends but due to the punishing headache he was also afflicted with; Hyuga was not so appreciative of the volume. Jessiah was working himself up in to a fine style, ranting about the three of them being unappreciative when he turned the tables back on Sigurd again. 

" My, oh my... is that a bruise I see on your face? " 

Sigurd had just taken a swallow of his coffee when Jessiah slugged him under the belt with that comment. The mouthful of liquid interrupted on its course down his throat reacted violently by choking him. Hyuga and Kahr came to his aid immediately, pounding Sigurd's back. Finally managing to swallow the offending bitter liquid, Sigurd threatened certain death with the glare he dealt Jessiah. The recipient of his scowl was far from repentant. Unable to stand it anymore, Jessiah burst out guffawing.

" Gwa ha ha ha! This is so funny! I can't take it anymore! " Banging the table in his mirth, the older man struggled to bring himself under control but one look at Sigurd set him off in a fresh bout of laughter.

" Just what the hell is so funny? " Sigurd's azure eyes shifted from Jessiah to regard both Hyuga and Kahr suspiciously. 

Kahr, never adept at hiding his feelings, coughed a little self-consciously. His eyes roaming restlessly all over the place unable to meet Sigurd's glance. A small knowing smile hanged on the corner of Hyuga's mouth, concealed by the act of adjusting his glasses.

" H-y-u-g-a, " Sigurd purposely dragged the name with deadly intent. " Tell me what is going on NOW! " 

" Well... " 

" Tell him, Kahr. He's bound to find out sooner or later. " Hyuga deftly pushed the dubious honor of telling Sigurd what happened last night onto Kahr's hapless shoulders. 

" Me? Wait a minute! You guys were... " 

" Oh! Is it really so hard to say? You men are so useless when it comes to such things. Let me do the telling. " Igraine's impatient voice cut him off even as she made her way over to the four men. 

Dropping into the vacant seat beside Hyuga, Igraine studied Sigurd's face intently before she gave a resigned sigh. Reaching into a pouch on her belt, she withdrew a single silver coin, which she tossed over to Jessie. Sigurd watched, a little stupefied, as Hyuga and Kahr did the same, sliding two identical coins across the table towards Jessie. 

" Wohoo! Capital for more whiskey! I told you so. She'll sock him and she did. " Jessie smirked a trifle gleefully. 

" I certainly didn't expect that so I guess you won the bet fair and square. " 

" Bet? What bet? "

" It's very simple really, Sigurd. You see we were getting concerned about the progress that you have made so far at my sister... so we decided to give you a little help... " 

Sigurd apprehensively approached the small gate that lead to the church garden. _She would be there..._ That was what Igraine had said and she had warned him severely not to miss the opportunity. He had never been so unsure of himself before as he grasped the handle of the gate. His mind screamed at him to turn and flee but at the same time, his heart yearned to see her with such intensity that it had almost become a kind of pain. Taking a deep breath, Sigurd's hand was frozen on the brass handle for a moment before he made his choice. 

__

Nothing would ever be the same again...

He opened the gate and walked in. 

She was standing before one of the walls of the church, one slender hand pressed against the cold hard stone, tracing the commandments that have been carved there long ago. Her demeanor radiated a sense of sadness as she touched the carved letters one by one. Her eyes held a distant cast that told Sigurd that even though she was physically standing before him, her mind was far away. 

Sigurd watched her in silence, not knowing what to say. He burned with acute embarrassment as he recalled the humiliating incident that happened the night before. For all he knew, Reya had called him here so she could skin him alive for daring to take liberties on her person. _But it was a kiss worth dying for..._

" Sigurd... "

Her slightly husky voice broke through his reverie.

" Didn't you have something to say to me? "

She faced him, her earlier preoccupation with the cravings over. The melancholic air that hovered about her was gone as if it had never been. This was the second time that Sigurd had seen it happen. But even though her face revealed not a trace of her earlier feelings, his uncanny ability to read below the surface told him a different story. Something had made her unhappy.

Sigurd's answer to her question was to close the distance between them. Her emerald eyes were shimmering pools of iridescent green reflected by the approaching twilight. A light evening wind blew strands of her midnight tresses across her face and he reached out to brush them away. But his hand lingered close to her face, wanting to touch yet he dared not. _One wrong move and I'll scare her away..._

It was Reya who stepped away first and Sigurd felt a sharp pang of loss as the silken strands of her hair slipped through his fingers. Given her experience with him last night, Sigurd did not blame her for wanting to put some distance between them. 

" I'm sorry... "

" I'm sorry... "

Both of them apologized simultaneously and stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. The sound of laughter lightened the silent intimate atmosphere that had enveloped them. 

" Hmm... Just what is it that you are apologizing for? " Merriment danced in her eyes as she glanced at him inquiringly. 

Reya's hands were clasped behind her back, her head tilted to one side as she waited for Sigurd to answer her. She looked so young and girlish that Sigurd was surprised once again. This woman was an invaluable jewel with myriad facets that he has yet to discover. 

" Well, I'm apologizing for that rotten trick that Jessie and Igraine played on you. I can't believe how they managed to convince Hyu and Kahr to join them. I'm also sorry for my low tolerance to alcohol that made me an accomplice. " 

" Only my sister and Jessie are capable of something like this. I think it's time for another long talk with her. Oh, I should apologize to you too. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. It was dark and I couldn't see. Does it hurt? "

Sigurd's heart almost stopped when she gently cradled his injured cheek against the palm of her hand. She was like the wind, so elusive. One moment so far away and distant, the next, she was by his side. _And damned if I'll let her slip away!_

Her brilliant eyes regarded him with genuine concern and it touched him much deeper than the empty promises of love that his past lovers had ever whispered against his ear in the throes of passion. He lifted his left hand, covering hers that rested against his face. 

" It still hurts and I guess I deserved it. But... "

His deep blue eyes held her green as he whispered. 

"I'm not sorry for kissing you... "

She could not look away. 

The gathering darkness darkened his eyes into a deep blue ocean that held her. Time stood still as they stood in the garden, frozen in a little moment of eternity. Reya lightly brushed the cool dusky skin beneath her fingertips and his hand closed gently against hers as he brought her hand to his lips to return the gesture. He watched her under shadowed eyes, a silent challenge daring her to pull away.

" I can see that... " An amused smile crossed Reya's face.

" What can you see? " Sigurd murmured the words, each breath a light caress against the palm of her hand. 

" You are not sorry. "

" Yes, I am not and if I wanted to kiss you now, would you let me? " His tone was playful and inviting. 

" Are you asking me? " Reya rested her thumb against Sigurd's lower lip, answering his question with another.

" I am and would you? "

" Are you drunk, Sigurd? "

Reya had to bite back her amusement as she jolted Sigurd with her out of the blue inquiry. She tried to take advantage of the fleeting distraction to free her hand from his all too familiar contact but he recovered too quickly. His hand caught hers within scant inches away from his face. Reya closed her eyes, a small sign of her exasperation. She was thankful that Sigurd did not hold her hand to his lips again but he did managed to pull her closer to him though. 

" No, Reya. I'm stone cold sober tonight. " His voice was heavy with irony as he smiled at her.

" And you did not answer me. Would you let me kiss you? " 

" Perhaps... " 

She hated to dash his hopes but the short time that she could spare was running out.

" ... But not tonight because I have to go... " 

" Where? " He whispered the word against her ear. 

" The Lab. I have to see him. " 

Reya felt rather than heard Sigurd's sigh and a touch of guilt awoke in her. She had been using him as a solace, a calming presence to brace her against the cold detached displeasure of one man. Reya turned her head, using her hair as a curtain to hide her face. The brief gaiety banished as she prepared her emotions. Fully expecting Sigurd to release her from his hold, she was startled when he pressed her head gently to rest on his shoulder. Instead of letting her go, Sigurd hugged her tighter still, silently giving her the strength she had not dared to ask for.

" Sigurd... "

" Hush... Don't say anything. You don't have to say anything. " 

His hand stroked her hair over and over again as if she was a little child. The simple movement calmed and comforted Reya, making her wish for moment to last a little longer before reality intruded. It was with regret when she gently pushed herself away from his support and he loosened his embrace reluctantly. 

" I'm sorry, Sigurd. " 

Reya lowered her head in apology unable to meet the concern in his eyes but Sigurd would not accept it. His right hand tipped her chin up as his head bend down until they could see each other face to face. 

" No. There's nothing to apologize for. I am honored that you would chose me... Don't be sorry, Reya. Think of it... as a favor instead. A small favor with a small price... " 

" A price? And how would I pay? " Deep in her heart, Reya already knew what she would have to pay but still she asked.

Snaring her with the full force of his hypnotic cerulean eyes, Sigurd softly demanded his price. 

" Reya... Kiss me. " 


	7. A lover's face

Chapter Seven: **__**

Chapter Seven:

" A thousand years, forgotten history 

A millions dreams, ensnarled in a maze

One single haunted memory 

Of a lover's face... "

" You requested my presence? "

He sat behind an old wooden desk facing her yet his eyes never left the pages of the report that he shuffled through his hands. Reya inclined her head as a gesture of respect, her emerald eyes downcast, not willing to meet Krelian's impassive glance. She was not unfamiliar to this room but the sense of welcome she had always felt as a child had waned. She had become a stranger.

__

His library… 

His study…

And once this place was my sanctuary…

She felt the weight of his regard when Krelian finally looked at her after a long stretch, his silent disapproval clearly evident even though he had not spoken a single word. The warm and strength that she had drawn from Sigurd just moments before dissipated like fog before the light of dawn unable to shield Reya from a crushing sense of failure. There would be no excuses for the explosion. Before Krelian, Reya would notlie.

Could not lie.

" Explain. " The single word echoed in the vast chamber, the sound reverberating in the hollow emptiness. 

" The AR system was integrated and tested without my knowledge and consent. One of the engineers went ahead and put the system through simulated combat without factoring in the cellular infusion. He attempted operating Imarla against the biotic identification failure, resulting in the system backlash that caused the explosion. " 

__

Reya kept her voice flat and monotonous as she reported the whole incident. Krelian had placed the responsibility of building Imarla solely on her and Reya knew that regardless of who caused the explosion, she alone was answerable to him. She had never told him about the problems that she faced working with the Gazel Gear engineers. He would neither bother nor care.

__

Because I am not her…

__

She was a freak. 

That was the name the Gazel children called her by and it was also the torch that lit the many fights that Igraine had got into because of her. Her habit of talking to Gears gave them the best excuse to pick on and create wicked stories about her. 

_Krelian must have fished her out of one of his test tubes… Her parents must have know she was a freak that's why they dumped her at the Lab… She's a loony, talking to Gears… She's not human…_

The fact that Reya showed exceptional intelligence in the common lessons that they shared only served to aggravate the dislike the Gazel children had always felt for her. In their eyes, she undermined their superiority by winning the approval that they sought for themselves and they made her paid the price with their vicious tricks.

From getting her hair pulled to having her beloved books burned before her eyes and beaten up and dumped in a ditch, Reya had endured everything in silence. The Gazel had their golden opportunity when Krelian sent her sister and brother away, leaving her to face their tender mercies. After a while, it had became almost a habit to limp her way back to her stark little room to tend her cuts and bruises. 

Even though the years have gone by with their childhood ended but apparently the feelings still lingered on. They were among the Gazel engineers assigned to work with her and Reya could see it so clearly in their eyes- envy, spite, hostility, and resentment that was so palpable like a physical presence. 

She was different and therefore to be despised.

__

Freak… 

… Because I am not her…

" So what happened? I only knew that they were to meet at the Church grounds. "

" Did she… kiss him? Or rather did he kiss her? "

Two expectant faces looked at Jessiah and the air was charged with anxious anticipation. Hyuga and Kahr sounded almost like children in their eagerness to hear more about the development between their friend and sister. Igraine herself sat a little distance away, her face stormy with barely concealed disapproval. 

" Well… They were getting pretty… How about something to ease a little thirst first? " 

The incorrigible man wiggled his eyebrows at the three of them and Igraine's hand itched with the desire to slap the insolent grin off his face. She was still fuming at the fact that Jessie had the nerve to spy on the very private meeting between Sigurd and her sister. Everybody was interested in knowing how the relationship between Reya and Sigurd was developing but Igraine felt that Jessie's act had gone beyond limits. 

" Jessiah Blanche! What kind of man are you to do something like this?" Jumping to her feet, Igraine stomped over and unleashed her fury.

" How could you be there and watched the whole thing! How would you feel if someone watched you being intimate with Raquel? How could you, Jessiah! " Her fists were clenched to her sides and all Igraine needed was a slight provocation to hit out at him. 

" Hey! Hey! Cool it, little lady! I was just joking. I wasn't even any where near the Church grounds last night. It was just a joke! " 

Jessie, sensing her very real anger, put up his hands before him in easy capitulation. Igraine looked mad enough to do him permanent damage at the moment and he decided not to personally taste her wrath. He had the impression that the two womenwere close but Igraine's almost violent reaction still took him by surprise_. They are probably even closer than blood sisters are… Not surprising, given whom they spend their childhood with…After all, Krelian never stuck me as a man who could be a "father"… _

Hyuga had abandoned his seat to stand beside Igraine, one hand placed comfortingly on her shoulder. She turned her light blue eyes to him, seeking consolation and he could see the glint of tears on her lashes. But before Hyuga could say or do anything, Igraine averted her head, hiding her face beneath the heavy curtain of her golden brown hair. 

" I'm sorry! " Blurting out her apology, Igraine fled. 

Hyuga headed for Igraine's Tri-Element quarters, logic telling him that she would have gone there after running from the _shokudo_. It was much nearer than her Church lodgings and in her present state, Igraine would seek the nearest place to hide and pull herself together. Her sudden emotional outburst had surprised everyone in the aftermath of the joke that they had played on Sigurd and Reya. 

Exiting from the lift that took him up to the fourth floor that was the Tri-Element level, Hyuga turned right and proceeded until he reached the third door. Punching in the access code that she had given to him, Hyuga entered. 

" Igraine? " His voice was full with concern.

In the time that they had shared together, Hyuga was acutely aware that he felt for Igraine very deeply. From the moment they had met during the revolt in Lower Etrenank, he had known that she would become a large part of his life. I felt a connection when we met, Hyuga Ricdeau…Those were her very words that he doubted he would ever forget in this lifetime or the next. 

__

She came to me…

An angel… 

And delivered me from my misery…

He found her huddled like a child on her bed, arms wrapped around her pillow, using it to muffle her sobs. The sound of her weeping twisted his gut like a knife. Unlike Sigurd, Hyuga did not possess any empathic powers yet he felt Igraine's pain as keenly as though he was the one who had been hurt. Hyuga embraced her from behind, his arms folding around her and bending his body to hers even as he rocked her slowly. He called her name softly again and again, murmuring words of comfort against her hair. Hyuga closed his eyes, wishing he knew how to better soothe her.

" Hush, please don't cry, Igraine. Tell me what is wrong… " 

She turned to him, her pillow forgotten as she put her arms around him instead. Leaning back, Igraine nestled herself against him, her head resting against his shoulder. Her tears were spent and her emotions were back in control but she held on to him still, needing his warmth. Hyuga gently wiped away the damp traces her tears had left on her face with one hand and stroked her hair.

" I'm sorry, Hyu. "

" Why do you apologize? " His liquid mahogany eyes met hers in question. 

" I must have shocked everyone just now, losing control like that. I'll have to make a proper apology to Jessie. I should have known it was a joke and laughed if off rather than reacting so badly. " Igraine sighed softly, the sound lost in thick fabric of Hyuga's uniform.

" It's just that I've always desperately wanted Reya to be happy. She's sacrificed a lot for both Kahr and me… so many times. She always the one, bearing _his _anger forour mistakes, suffering his punishments when it was my fault! " Igraine's voice wavered as her tears threatened to spill again.

" It's still the same even though we are now adults. That's why I wanted to pull Sigurd and her together. I know that he has made her happy through the way she speaks about him. Kahr even told me that Sigurd made her laugh and that made me think up that joke we played. It seemed to be in real bad taste now… " 

" No wonder you got so agitated. You were worried that Jessie might have ruin everything once Reya knew that he was spying on them. " Hyuga grasped her hands, lightly rubbing them to soothe her distress. 

" Reya's very sensitive though she never shows it… Sensitive enough to be hurt by something like this. I don't want things to end between Sigurd and Reya before they could even begin. "

" If I am not wrong… All my years of friendship with Sig tells me that he may very well be serious about a woman the first time in his life. "

Igraine raised her head to face him; her eyes the color of the summer sky after the storm had blown over but Hyuga could still see the lingering traces of her sadness. Holding her hands to his face, Hyuga smiled down at her, gentle and reassuring. Gathering her even closer, he murmured against her fair hair.

" He would be a fool not to love someone like Reya." 

" I really hope so, Hyuga. For both their sakes, " Igraine whispered.

" I really hope so… "

Reya closed her blurring eyes beneath the visor, her whole being burning with exhaustion. She was so tired that it almost felt like pain. She had long lost track of time, being closeted in the special hangar area that Krelian had build into his own Lab especially for the construction of Imarla. The explosion had not done any substantial physical damage to the Gear and it had been a relatively easy task to repair. It was the damage to the AR system that Reya had to rectify all on her own.

That was her punishment…

__

…I want the AR system completely restored. There will be no delay in Imarla's completion date. The engineers will not interfere… 

And interfere they had not. Under Krelian's express orders, no one was to work on the AR system except her. The engineers had left quickly after completing the minor repairs required and the whole hangar was void of any human presence besides her own. Closing her eyes, Reya gathered her faltering concentration and bend her mind to merge with Imarla's AR system again. As she entered into the metaphysical realm that was hers alone, Reya could not help but muse.

__

Punishment or not…probably I'm the only one able to get Imarla's system up again even if my methods are 'unorthodox' to say the least… 

After what felt like an eternity later, Reya pulled herself out of Imarla's system, drained of strength both physically and mentally. Removing the visor that Krelian had built to enhance her extra sensory power with shaking hands, Reya slumped against the pilot seat and her breaths were short and labored. She tried opening her eyes and was hit by a sense of disorientation so great that it made her almost violently ill. Clutching tightly to the armrest with one hand with the other clamped over her mouth, Reya fought off the waves of nausea that rose against her throat. Her body convulsed uncontrollably as she went into a reaction spasm. 

Reya had exceeded her limits, pushing herself too hard. She knew that the consequences were dangerous, learning that near fatal lesson when she was a child. After the discovery of her unique ability, Krelian had done tests on her and during one of them, he had drove her over the limit, almost killing her. It had taken her an entire month to fully recover from the reaction seizures that wrecked her body so violently that they had to strap her down. But there was no alternative; no other way that the AR system could be fixed fast enough to fit back into Krelian's schedule. 

He had not given her the choice. 

Gradually, the convulsions faded in their intensity and stopped. Feeling as weak as a newborn baby, Reya hovered on the edge of consciousness. Her long dark hair was wet with her sweat and tangled with some strands plastered to her face and body. Reya did not have the energy to move and wished she could simply free her faltering hold on reality and escape into darkness but duty forced her back. 

A persistent beeping sounded, the sound amplified a thousand times in her current state. Reya clenched her teeth as she struggled to bring her own body back under control. Pushing herself up into a sitting position with effort, she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. Her wrist PDA unit flashed accompanied by the high-pitched beep that she had always found irritating. Reya brushed her hair away from her face, a groan escaping her lips as she read the reminder that she had keyed into her PDA the day before. She had clean forgotten that there was a live surface exercise to be conducted. 

__

How… long have I been here?

Taking a glance at the time as displayed by her PDA, Reya realized that she had spent the entire night restoring Imarla's AR system. Punching a few keys in quick succession, she retrieved the planned exercise program and scrolled through swiftly._ 0900…Launch. It's now 0845… I still have 15 minutes to get ready… _Reya swung to her feet and almost fell as her legs bucked, refusing to support her weight. A wave of vertigo hit her and she reached out desperately, clutching the pilot seat to keep from collapsing. 

Her legs trembled, an after effect of the seizures but Reya stubbornly forced herself to stand. With each step she took, pain shot through her whole being from the sole of her foot to her brain. She wanted to cry out but years of habit prevented it and in a way she was grateful for the pain, it helped her to focus her thoughts on the pending exercise. There was no way she was going to let Kahr and Sigurd see her in her present state. They would make definitely bundled her into the nearest bed and call off the training to take care of her. No, duty must always come first before anything else even herself. Her mentor had trained her too well for anything else. Gritting her teeth, Reya stumbled out of Imarla's cockpit and wobble her way unsteadily to the hangar exit. 

__

I'll be there…even if I have to crawl… 

Sigurd adjusted his safety belt, trying to wriggle into a more comfortable position. He had always found the belts on the Gears a trifle too tight, making it unpleasant for acertain _sensitive_ part of his anatomy_. Well, at least I'm not the only one who feels this way. I'm glad to know that most male and female cadets feel the same. Man, really makes me wonder who designed the safety features… _Sigurd sighed as he shifted within his seat, hoping that the carrier would take off and clear them for launching soon before he becomes permanently celibate. That was something definitely not in his cards now that Reya had come into his life.

Closing his eyes, he recalled the night in the Church grounds clearly. He had no idea whether he was the seducer or the seduced in that encounter. As always, his request for a kiss had been a dare. A challenge that he had prayed that she would not back down from and she had not disappointed him. Her kiss was something that Sigurd had never tasted before. Despite all his previous experience, he was ill prepared for Reya. It had been a simple chaste kiss, her lips meeting his yet it had stirred the parts of his soul that he had thought were long dead. There was no mating of tongues in a dance of passion yet as she pressed her lips to his, Sigurd felt as if she had imprinted her very being into him. His pounding heart had taken a long time to calm even after she was gone.

" Sigurd? " 

Sigurd almost cursed as his pleasant memories were interrupted.

" This is the bridge, do you copy? "

" Yes, go ahead, Kahr. " Sigurd responded.

" All units are loaded and Carrier Zion is cleared for lift off. " 

" Has Reya arrived? "

" Yes, I didn't see her personally but she did report in. She's with her squadron now. 30 minutes till drop zone. Bridge out. "

Sigurd was a little disappointed, he had hoped to see her this morning after being told by Miang that Reya had duties at the Lab the night before. He wanted to know more about the relationship between Krelian and her but he knew that even if he asked her, she would not give him a satisfactory answer. Reya was not his lover but there was something between them that went beyond the relationship of teacher and student. His senses could also always detect the undercurrent of melancholy she carried and hid so well from the others. 

He felt the brief shudder as the carrier's thrusters were lit. They would be deactivating a portion of the shield for the ship to launch… I must find a way to take care of the shield problem when it's time to run…I must return to the surface, no matter what is takes! His body jerked backwards as the launch momentum hurled the carrier out of Solaris. Closing his eyes, Sigurd returned to a transient contemplation. 

" All Blue units alert! 60 seconds to designated drop zone. Blue squadron! Prepare for launch. " 

The bay lights flashed, casting saffron shadows across the enclosed area as the mobile hangar doors slowly opened with a sharp metallic whine. Sigurd opened his eyes and shook his head to clear the cobwebs in his mind. Powering up his Gear, he watched as the first wave of his squadron blast off into the blue horizon. While his specialty was more on weaponry and defense systems, Sigurd was by no means a weak Gear pilot. His forte was the medium and heavy Gears but his personal preference was the medium class for both its high offensive capability and mobility. He had chosen to fly his favorite class for the training exercise. 

One by one, the Blue squadron Gears cleared the launching ramps and soon it was Sigurd's turn. Engaging his thrusters, he shot off from the ramp into a clear cloudless sky. As he soared, his heart was filled with a nameless sense of longing and anger. This is the world they took me from… A world that I belonged to…Sigurd fought the wild desire to be free, knowing how futile his chances would be if he tried to escape. All the training Gears were equipped with a self-destruction mechanism that will activate once the Gear strays out of the training terrain programmed. If the two warning signals were ignored and no attempt was made to turn the Gear back to the stipulated terrain, it would explode. 

This was one safeguard Solaris employed to prevent any escape attempt by the brainwashed Lambs sent into Jugend just in case any managed to break free of the indoctrination. There had been a few attempts, all resulting in failure. Sigurd had seen the broken smithereens of charred metal from the exploded Gears that were collected back to serve as a warning against any foolish enough to try. Looking at the degree of destruction, there was no way that anybody could survive. He had wanted to give up then,abandon this futile quest but the thought of someone waiting down there for him gave Sigurd the courage to carry on and bide his time.

There was no easy solution to the dilemma on his hand. Using a training Gear would avoid the problem of getting pass Solaris' shield but there was still the problem of the self-destruction mechanism to think off. The main carrier also closely monitored activities of all trainees on the field and any abnormal behavior was quickly investigated and dealt with. There seemed to be countless obstacles to escape but Sigurd swore he would not rest until he succeeded. 

__

" Commander! All units are in place. Ready for deployment, sir! " His wingman, a promising young Jugend cadet reported in.

" Good! Alpha and Beta Company break formation and head towards Nav 1 and 2. Sweep the two areas and maintain guard wing. Sigma Company is to proceed to Nav 3. This is just a normal patrol so just follow what you've been doing on the simulator and we're home free! " 

" Yes, Sir! Alpha Company out! " 

" Ditto! Beta out! "

The Blue squadron divided itself into three wings and streaked towards their designated points. As usual, the exercise was designed to test the cadets' ability in dealing with situations unprepared for and as the commander, only Sigurd knew the mission objective of the Greens that were lead by Reya. While his was a "normal" patrol, she would be staging an invasion attempt into the three Nav points that his squadron will be guarding. In terms of Gear firepower, both squadrons were closely matched, the Blue comprising of more medium class Gears while the Green deployed more light Gears together with heavy Gears as well. 

Reya would be piloting one of the light assault Gears that was as agile as the scout class but equipped with slightly better armor and stronger weapons. When their students knew that their first live exercise pitted the Blues against the Greens, they had called for an impromptu contest between the two commanders. After repeated urgings, Reya had reluctantly agreed. _She's the best, Sig. No one has ever beaten her in a Gear yet._ Kahr had shaken his head and said that Sigurd due for a trashing but he remained optimistic. 

__

We'll never know until we tried, don't we? 

His three wings reached their respective Nav points without any problems and proceed to patrol the areas. Keeping communications channels open, Sigurd carefully monitored the activities of the cadets under his command. Through their sessions using the simulator, Sigurd knew Reya to be a brilliant strategist. Her attack when she strikes would be swift and very deadly. 

" Sigma to Zion, patrol in progress. No enemy unit sighted. "

" Not yet anyway. You won't complete this patrol so peacefully, Sig. " Kahr's familiar voice was loud and clear.

" In fact, I think your boys and girls are in for a rude surprise. Don't say I didn't warn you, she's on the move. "

" Copy. I'll keep my eyes peeled. Sigma out. "

Sigurd waited.

" Nav 1 breached! Viper 1 engaging the enemy! "

" Enemy routed! Enemy routed! Nav 2 secured! Requesting permission to pursue! " 

Reports flew in fast and furious as Reya's two wings broke cover and launched independent attacks. Her units were made up of a good balance of all three Gear classes and she deployed them in various combinations that made the full use of their strengths. Light Gears are used for lightning attacks to confuse the enemy while her heavier Gears support with their stronger defense shields and offense artillery. Believing that experience is the best teacher, Reya issued minimum commands, preferring to let her cadets make their own decisions to the situations as they saw fit and guide them with suggestions and comments. 

" Permission granted. Viper 2, remember to deploy guard units first. "

" Yes, Sir! Deploying now! " 

" Viper 3, keep alert. The Blues are expecting us. Heavy Gears entry first. "

Her whole wing was heading towards Nav 3, fanning out along the perimeter to enter the area. With reports of Nav 1 and 2 breached, there would be a high concentration of defense as the element of surprise was already lost. It was their turn to walk into ambush. With no reason for stealth, she gave orders for a full out strike.

Even as she tried to maintain the façade that everything was fine, her wavering control was slipping by the minute. Reya tightened her hold on the throttle, her hands and body covered with cold sweat. Her concentration was fading fast and double images clouded her vision. The bright flares of exchange fire exploded before her eyes like brilliant fireworks. She dare not return fire not trusting her eyes. She stumbled blind into the thick of battle with even her instincts failing her.

" Commander! Are you alright?! " 

A green Gear pushed her aside, taking a direct hit that had been aimed at her. The impact jolted her but her limbs felt like lead, making her movements slow and sluggish. Reya could not think, her mind seemed to have totally shut down not even registering the concern in her wingman's voice. He was trying his best to shield her but the enemy surrounded them. 

" Comande… " Communications were cut off as her wingman fell.

She knew she had to make a run but everything seemed to be in slow motion. The odds were unfavorable to her in her current condition. Reya was not piloting her own aligned Caliginus that she could even control in a semi-conscious state. The Gear that she piloted now relied on purely physical responses. A blue Gear loomed in front of her and Reya barely managed to veer aside at the last minute but she could not avoid the shots fired at her from point blank range. The impact threw her backwards as her thin shields gave way. 

Virtually defenseless, she watched blankly as an energy whip slash straight at her. 

Even though, Sigurd's company was the ambushing party, there was barely any advantage to speak of. Striking swiftly as expected, the Greens worked in deadly quartets of two light Gears paired with a medium and heavy Gear. Sigurd silently acknowledged Reya resourceful way of utilizing her Gears. Smart move… using her heavy Gears as shields as the lighter and mobile Gears move in for the kill but they need more lessons in cooperation yet! As the battle waged on, her teams began to disintegrate as the light Gears started to abandoned the protection of their slower partners giving Sigurd's forces the opportunity to turn the tide. 

It was a while before he managed to spot her position in the pandemonium. Giving orders to his wingman to cover him, Sigurd started in to engage her. She was still behind the shelter provided by her wingman as if waiting for him to make the first move. Her weapon was not even drawn when her wingman came under attack. Caught up in the heat of battle, Sigurd failed to notice her odd behavior. Her wingman fell quickly to the concentrated barrage, blowing her cover. With her shield gone, he carried the offensive to her. Fully expecting her to pull a quick draw on him, Sigurd was shocked when his weapon connected with her Gear's torso, sending the whole Gear flying.

Belatedly, Sigurd realized that something was wrong as Reya lay where she fell, unmoving. Rushing to her, he threw his weapon aside. Unable to see her condition, Sigurd tore fanatically at the straps that bound him in his seat, cursing in his long unused native tongue in his agitation as the safety catch refused to release. Finally freeing himself with a frustrated snarl, Sigurd roared into his intercom unit even as his hand slammed on the emergency release to open his Gear hatch. 

" Kahr! Something's wrong! Reya's Gear down! "

" What!? "

Not bothering to answer, Sigurd leaped out of his Gear, his feet had barely touched the earth before he took off at a break neck pace. Heedless of the strife still raging around him, he ran to her even as he shouted her name over and over again. 

" Reya! Reya! Reeeeyyyaaaaaa!!! " Clambering up to the hatch, Sigurd jerked open the hidden external hatch release and hastily punched in the unlocking sequence. 

A wide crack splintered the glass of her cockpit, distorting her image into myriad reflections. Cautiously lest he sent pieces of broken glass showering on Reya, Sigurd pushed back the hatch slowly. A quick glance showed that she was unhurt but as he climbed into the narrow confines of the Gear's cockpit, Sigurd realized what was amiss. Reya's jade green eyes stared right through him, wide and unfocused. Her face was ashen with a sickly green cast and for a moment, Sigurd imaged that what he saw was not her body but her departed soul. Banishing the ghastly thought, he reached out and touched her.

" Reya! "

No evidence of any visible injuries only made Sigurd more worried but he dared not move her for the fear that he may accidentally aggravate some internal injury that she may have. Sigurd held her face between his hands, trying to rub some warmth into her cool and clammy skin. Calling her name over and over again like a litany, Sigurd willed Reya to response.

" Reya! Answer me, please! Reya! " The tumult of the fight surrounded him but all Sigurd heard was the boom of his own voice.

"…S……S…Si…gurd? " 

It was barely a whisper and Sigurd felt it rather than heard it. He watched as awareness slowly start to gather in her smoky green eyes, and Sigurd released a sigh of relieve he was not aware that he had been holding. He caressed her face, tracing her features with his fingers, assuring himself that she was alive. The desire to clasp her into his arms was strong but Sigurd fought it down. It was more important to know whether Reya had been wounded.

" Are you hurt? "

" N…n..no. J…u..ust… …we..ak… "

Her hands were trembling like the wings of a frightened bird. Enveloping them within one hand, Sigurd freed her from the safety harness. Bereft of the support of the harness, Reya's limp body slumped and she would have slid off her seat had he not caught her. She felt so insubstantial in his arms that he could not help but hugged her closer. His action expressing the emotions that he had no words to describe. For the second time in his life, Sigurd experienced the fear of losing someone dear_._

__

Though cloistered in his embrace, Reya shivered from a chill that spread from within her. His arms clutched instinctively about her when he felt the slight tremors of her shudder. She wanted so much to just rest against him and take refuge in the shelter of his strength but it was a luxury that she could not afford. 

" Reya! Are you all right? I'm calling off the exercise! " Kahr's voice crackled from the still functioning communication system of her downed Gear.

" Si..gurd, don't.…..don't stop…the…exercise…" Reya was too weak to talk or explain further and could only beg him with a mute appeal in her eyes. 

" Reya… " Sigurd's response was to nestle her more securely against him as he answered.

" No, continue the exercise, Kahr. Reya is fine, just a little rankled at the fact that I managed to beat her by pure blind luck. I'll need to clear the field to do a little placating. " 

" Oh… I see. Mmm..errrr…Take your time. I'll take care of things here._ " _

Reya could have imaged Kahr blushing at Sigurd's implicative remark if she did not feel worn out to the bone. She had no doubts that if Sigurd was to let go she would simply fall into a heap right at his feet. Against her will, her consciousness was starting to slip and her head slump against the support of his shoulder. As her eyelids droop under an invisible weight, the last thing Reya was aware of was the light caress of his breath on her face.

__


	8. A single wish

Piece8 ****

Chapter Eight:

" A single song, 

A single wish, 

A single hope,

A single love... "

She drifted weightless, unfettered in silent darkness. Though her eyes were opened, they saw nothing but an endless black horizon. She might have felt a sense of fear but she was strangely at peace with the ebony darkness. There was nothing oppressive about shadowy domain she floated in. Unburdened, she reveled in sensation as her soul soared free.

She was a bird without wings, flying through a world without light. Taking flight to an unknown destination, she moved on adamantly. Deep in her heart, she knew she was searching, seeking for something. She had no words to define what it was but instinct told her she would understand once she found it. 

Tireless, she flew on, searching.

Searching for…

Love…

Someone was singing.

It was a bittersweet song full of yearning. The melancholic lyrics entwined with a sorrowful melody were so heartbreaking to hear that a listener could not help but sigh in compassion. The unseen singer did justice to the song; his silvery baritone voice was rich with the emotions that it conveyed bringing to life the tale of lovers separated by fate. His song touched her soul and brought her awake.

Reya gingerly opened her eyes and was struck dumb by the sight before her. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon. The globe blazed with the eternal fire of life, turning everything it touched into the color of molten flame. The wind whispered through the tall grass painted copper by the sun like a counter melody to the song. Reya had never seen anything more beautiful then the scene before her. The natural splendor touched her in a way that she had not thought it would. A soft sigh escaped her lips and at that quiet sound, the song abruptly broke off. Belatedly, Reya realized that she was watching the world before her in a curious tilted position. 

Turning her body slightly to lift disconcerted eyes, she glazed deep into laughing blue orbs. Still a little hazy, it took her a moment before her thoughts caught up with her present situation. Reya was lying on her side with her head resting on Sigurd's thigh. He could not contain his amusement when she bolted upright, a becoming flush spreading across her cheeks.

" Are you blushing, Reya? " Sigurd could not keep a grin off his face.

" It's not everyday that I find myself waking up across a man's thighs. "

Her reply was a little heated, telling evidence of her embarrassment. Not willing to look at him, Reya turned her attention to their surroundings. They were beneath a lone giant tree in the middle of a vast grassy plain. The tree was old, thick gnarled roots the size of grown men protruded from the ground in their quest to reach for the cloudless skies. The thick canopy of interwoven branches was so dense that barely a sliver of sunlight shone its way through. Getting to her feet, Reya was about to take a step when she suddenly faltered as a sharp burst of pain stabbed her between the eyes. 

" Urgh! " Falling to her knees, Reya pressed a hand against her head trying to keep the pain at bay.

" Reya! "

All trace of playfulness was replaced by concern as Sigurd braced her body with his own. Easing her to lie down again, he placed his hands against her temples and slowly kneaded, using gentle pressure to assuage the tension. Reya was in obvious agony, her eyes tightly closed against the pain yet never once did she muttered a sound. No a cry, whimper or mewl, she bore it all stoically. Gradually, her body started to relax as the pain faded, her breathing settling into a more regular rhythm. Sigurd continued to massage the sides of her head, firstly to reduce the strain that still lurked beneath her seemingly relaxed surface and secondary because he liked the feel of her skin beneath his hands.

" I'm sorry… " She whispered the apology.

" Why? " 

" I… I almost screwed up the whole exercise… " Self-reproach was her reply.

" You are not well, Reya. You shouldn't even be here today. You could have been seriously injured when I attacked you and I'll never be able to forgive myself if that happened. "

" … " 

" I… I never thought I would ever say this… to a woman but… I… I care about you, Reya… " The hesitant confession was clouded with a hint of puzzlement as if he had suddenly discovered the answer to a question he did not even understand.

Something hidden deep within her came alive at his words. The icy walls that she had built around her heart to guard and to keep her feelings frozen, thawed at Sigurd's quiet sincerity. A single tear escaped, streaking a path down to his hand. Sigurd stilled as he felt the drop of moisture.

" Reya…? " 

She could not speak; it was too foreign to her. Her emotions were raw and overwhelmed. Reya had been raised to be analytical, to use her head not her heart when confronted with any circumstance but she had never been trained to deal with a man who responded this way. She glanced at him once through eyes that shimmered like brilliant emeralds beneath the watery pool of the tears that she had not shed. Reya shuttered them quickly, as if afraid that too much of her soul had been revealed in that scant instant. 

But she was not quick enough. Sigurd caught the fleeting emotions that flashed across the brilliant green mirrors of her eyes. He knew she was an adept at suppressing her feelings and while she could hide from his eyes, his empathy was her undoing. Bending down, he rested his brow against hers even as he gathered her close. Perhaps it was too soon to expect her trust but he found himself willing to risk it all because he knew it would probably be one of the most priceless gift he could ever receive. His lips gently kissed her closed eyes, tasting the remnants of her single tear. 

Reya did not speak; afraid that even a single word would shattered the fragile atmosphere that surrounded the two of them. She felt his lips touched her skin and it burned her but it was a gentle fire that blazed away the darkness that was her soul's only companion. Instinctively her hand reached out for his and he grasped it, entwining their fingers. Between them, their clasped hands became a silent fragile promise of hope against the midnight azure of twilight.

It took her almost a week of rest before Reya fully overcame the last lingering traces of her reaction. It was a small blessing that she had at least managed to get Imarla's AR system restored so Krelian had no further demands on her…yet. If he knew that she had almost been hurt, there were no indications at all. 

__

So what if he knew… 

Would he even care? 

She long knew the answer to her own unspoken question but the little glow of hope that she had carried from childhood refused to die. It was a small dim glow but it continued to glimmer nonetheless. The old Reya would have buried this incident within herself as another disappointment to him but things were different now. She had Sigurd and somehow with him, it was enough.

Sigurd had almost worried himself to death when he had brought her back. According to her sister, she had looked as white as a week old corpse. Reya had lapsed into such a deep state of sleep that was almost uncanny. If not for the slightest traces of her breathing, they would have thought that she was dead. Igraine having witnessed the first time she had gone into a reaction spasm; knew that she was in a self-recovery state and had merely whisked her off to bed. 

" You're up! Feeling better today? " The bright happy voice interrupted her thoughts.

Igraine burst into her room like a beam of pure sunlight. There was always something about her sister that chased the shadows away. Reya opened her arms to the young woman as Igraine threw herself forward to hug Reya. The warmth of her sister's embrace made Reya smile in spite of herself. Igraine's eyes were a little wet when she finally released her sister to sit on the bed. 

" Did you know that Sigurd has been sitting by your side, holding your hand throughout? Kahr and Hyuga had to practically drag him away to get some rest. " 

Reya's dark raven head looked up in surprise and Igraine grinned at the faint dawn-tinted roses that bloomed in her cheeks. Staring at her hand, Reya could easily imagine Sigurd right beside her and that very hand cradled in his against his cheek. 

" Graine, you must be kidding. I have no impressions of him being here at all. " 

" Of course you can't remember, you ninny! You're practically dead to the world all the time. But he was right there and that is something I never thought that I would ever see him do, acting like a lovesick boyfriend. All the girls at Jugend must be killing themselves en mass now that it's official that our bad boy's got his heart stolen." Igraine fairly hummed with amusement as she rummaged about the basket she brought along with her.

" Official? " 

" Well… it's not exactly a secret that you two are pretty much alone after the exercise and I mean people are not blind. They must have seen him coming here early and leaving late countless of times. Now be a good girl and finish this nice stew up. I cooked it especially for you. " 

Pushing a bowl of the savory food into her sister's hands, Igraine pulled up a chair and planted herself in it with a cup of her favorite tea nested between her hands. Slipping the hot brown liquid, she was seized by the sudden urge to cry. Torn between joy that Reya had found someone and the worry of her being hurt again, Igraine's emotions threatened to escape her control again.

Ever perceptive, Reya put the bowl away with the food barely touched and moved to kneel by her sister's side. Taking Igraine's hands, she gently removed the cup to set it on the floor. Reya twined her sister's hands round her neck even as she hugged the other woman round the waist. It was like a page of the past when Igraine used to comfort her from the lingering fears of her nightmares but now it was her turn to do the comforting. She did not speak nor ask a single question for she knew that there were things that not even sisters could share. 

__

Don't we all have secrets to hide?

Things that we don't want any one to know…

So why ask questions when there will be no answers?

Igraine tightened her arms around her sister, drawing in the comfort that Reya offered so unconditionally. _If only I could say something… but I can't… I can't let her bear this cross that is my own. If only I could be of more help to him… I can't let him become what the Ministry wishes him to be… If only…_ Knowing it was useless to continue pursuing such thoughts, Igraine banished them with a sigh. 

Resting her head against her sister's, Igraine closed her eyes. " Thank you, Reya. I guess I needed that…"

" You don't need to thank me, silly. What are sisters for? " Reya chided gently.

__

You are always there

With open arms

To comfort and soothe me…

And I will do the same

Whenever you need me

I promise…

" Will you join us tonight? " The question was soft and sibilant, a seductive whisper by her ear. 

The whisper was followed soon by a playful kiss as Sigurd start to nuzzle her ear. Without bothering to even look at him, Reya lightly swatted his face aside with a file and continued to concentrate on the work that she was rapidly typing into the computer console. Indignant that she treated him like a pesky fly, Sigurd refused to give up and continue his assault. Hugging Reya from behind, he trapped her arms effectively and proceeded to nibble her neck. 

" Sigurd! " Distracted by the sensations that rippled down through her, Reya protested. 

" Who told you to ignore me? Mmmm…. You taste so good, " His lips brushed up and down against her skin in a slow seductive way.

She rolled her eyes in mild annoyance but her hands stilled on the keys, a quiet surrender. _He does deserve his reputation with the women… No wonder they are so loath to let him go…_ With a sigh, Reya succumbed to Sigurd's tender administrations for the moment. Sensing his advantage, Sigurd shifted to face her, using the full power of his imploring eyes.

" You'll get a headache from looking at that stuff all day long. Come with me tonight and relax… " He fairly purred. 

" Oh, all right… if that'll get you to leave me alone to finish this up. Krelian wants it today as in now. Be good, Sig. " 

" What will I get for being good? " Sigurd's blue eyes were mischievous as he teased her.

" How about this? " She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him long and hard on the mouth. 

The act took him totally by surprise but it was a surprise that he welcomed. Sigurd returned her kiss most enthusiastically. It was a long interval before he let her pull away. Reya's eyes had turned into a dark molten shade of emerald and Sigurd felt a sense of satisfaction that he had never felt before. _Only for me… this shade of emerald… only for me…_

" Now will you be nice and leave me alone? " 

" For that… I'll do anything you say. " He drawled and detached himself from her with boneless grace.

Making her a mocking bow, Sigurd waved a jaunty goodbye and let himself out of the command room. Reya sighed and smiled a little resignedly to herself. It was ironic but also a small blessing that they were alone because Sigurd had a tendency to get over demonstrative with his affections when there was a ready audience around. She still remembered what Igraine had to say about that. 

__

He's telling the whole world you're his…

You're his…

Somehow the two simple words made her happy just thinking about them. Buoyed by the positive feeling, Reya hummed a little tune as she analyzed the terrain scans brought back by the aerial patrol. As far as she could discern from the indistinct images, there was preciously little that would really help her to visualize surface conditions and plan for the first live mission foray for her students. The lack of useable intelligence did not surprise her because due to the escalating hostilities between Solaris and the rebellious Lambs, the surface dwellers had set up extensive air defense systems. Solaris was already starting to pay the price for underestimating the lowly Lambs. 

Fingers flying, Reya swiftly imputed figures into the mission simulator system. Hopefully, her students had been taught better than to expect pure spoon-feeding. They were to be sent into war and it would be a short journey for the ill prepared. Not entirely depending on the simulator, Reya visualized several possible scenarios in her own mind that the system did not managed to emulate and programmed them in. Finishing that, she ran the whole mission over again to double check for anything she might have missed out. For all she knew, everything she had done was in futile. Krelian had not given any direct orders nor had he stated any specific objectives. 

__

And his…will be the final decision…

Watching the process ran itself out across the computer console for the final time, Reya saved the whole sequence and proceeded to send the program over to Krelian's own private network. The screen flashed red for a moment in warning; an indication of the higher security embedded into the channel before she was prompted to enter the access code known only to her. Reya keyed in the code and waited for clearance that gained her entry. Almost immediately, his image appeared. Reya lifted an eyebrow in surprise, not expecting to encounter Krelian.

" You have done what I required? " His voice over the system sounded no warmer than in person.

" It is done unless you have… other orders? " 

" It's enough. You will be given further directions tomorrow. " 

" Very- "

His reply was almost curt as he cut the communication channel as abruptly as he came on without giving her any chance to say anything more.

" - Well."

The single word hanged in the air. Used to his ways, Reya merely shrugged at the blank black screen. Rising from her chair, she let out the breath that she had been unconsciously holding. _So many years yet I still do that every time… So afraid that whatever I do will fail to meet his expectations… So afraid of his disappointment… His disapproval…And I doubt things would ever change._

All I want…

All I ask…

Is a little thing…

You hang beyond my reach…

Uncharacteristically, she felt a brief flare of anger against the inferiority complex that always overwhelmed her without reason. Anger that his presence could so easily depress the tiny pieces of joy that she had ever managed to find. She slammed her palm sharply against the console, turning it off with more force than necessary. It stung her hand a bit but did little to relief her negative feelings. Knowing full well that Sigurd would easily sense her dejection and unwilling to turn the night's gathering into a despondent affair, Reya decided to head over to the weapons hall to work out her frustrations. 

She was glad to find the hall deserted for the evening, all the junior cadets having finished their training for the day. A quick glance at the clock told her that she had two hours to spare before the gathering at Igraine's Church quarters. Twisting her long dark mane into a knot at the nape of her neck, Reya secured it with a simple ribbon. Stretching gracefully to warm up, Reya closed her eyes taking deep breaths to prepare herself mentally even as she tied a piece of cloth over her eyes. 

The sharp hiss of steal echoed in the deserted hall as she drew her sword in one fluid lithe move. Barely slowing, she spun with the force of the draw flowing into a swift attack. Her mind was void of all things except the imaginary shadow partner she now sparred with. Attack, parry and defense all woven into a dance as she whirled across the hall. Blindfolded, all her senses attuned to her blade even more keenly, moving as one with the sword. She had been trained to fight in total darkness so the loss of vision was no impairment to her skill. 

Gradually, she slowed her moments as well as the rhythm of her pounding heart. Lifting her blade high above, she stopped in the exact position she had started her exercise. She stood perfectly still like a statue of living flesh, deeply aware of the sound of her slightly winded breathing and the welcome ache of her muscles. Reya sheathed her sword with the same liquid grace she had drawn it and whipped off the blindfold and the ribbon securing her sweat drenched hair in one motion. 

Opening her eyes slowly to adjust to the light, Reya felt much better after her workout. She had timed herself perfectly, leaving her enough time to get back to her quarters for a leisurely shower before the appointed time. Turning her back, Reya stepped out of the weapons hall with a much lighter heart, faintly whistling bits of a tune that refused to go away.

The warm burnished golden glow of candles and the sound of laughter greeted her as she approached the garden that was part of Igraine's lodge. In the gathering gloom, the myriad wisps of flame dancing on the tips of fragrant white candles lend an ethereal mystic feel to the garden. Welcomed by the soothing scent of lavender, Reya felt like a mortal who had unwittingly stumbled into the forbidden realm of the legendary fairies. 

Another burst of hearty laughter dissipated the illusion. Reya smiled at the all too human sound that she easily identified as Jessie's unrestrained guffaws. Hyuga's quiet chuckle, Kahr's chortle and the higher silvery peals of two women's giggles soon joined him. She recognized one as her sister's but the other escaped her. _Miang? Did Kahr invite her then?_ Like the rest, she knew about the somewhat covert relationship between Kahr and the woman with indigo hair. Reya also knew that Miang worked closely with Krelian, having witnessed her numerous comings and goings from the Lab frequently. The woman seemed friendly and approachable yet Reya always felt that there was something about her smile that did not reach the dark violet depth of her eyes. Moreover, there was also the strange sense of chill that touched her whenever she interacted with Miang.

" Reya! You are late! And Sigurd is getting teased to death! " Igraine's exuberant greeting banished whatever uncomfortable thoughts she had.

" Save me! Rey! " Sigurd practically ran to her drawing more snorts of laughter all round. 

As Sigurd hugged her enthusiastically, Reya realized why she had not been able to distinguish him from the laughter. It was because he was the one being laughed at. He glanced at her mournfully now; blue eyes wide and pleading with his sensual mouth turned down into a pout. Reya could not keep her grin from her face and she patted him on the head as she would a puppy. 

" Poor Siggy… Come tell me how they bullied you, " She crooned softly.

Sigurd gamely played along. 

" They… they… are so… so… BAD! " He pretended to squall like a small child. " They said… said… that if I… if I …am not… not a good…boy… you won't KISS me anymore!! " 

" And are you a good boy? Sigurd? "

" Me good! Sigurd very good boy! " He even nodded his head eagerly to accent his declarations.

Reya paused thoughtfully with a finger held to her lip as she tipped her head to one side in consideration. She took her time about it, pretending to mull over the whole issue. Reya sighed over it as if hard-pressed to decide whether or not to believe him. Throwing her hands up in mock despair, she shook her head before shrugging indifferently, a conclusion reached.

" Well, I'm not going to kiss you good boy or not… so I guess it doesn't matter one way or the other. " 

Sigurd looked stricken by her heartless comment, shoulders drooping with dejection, he let out a wounded moan. 

" Poor man… " Jessiah drawled out sarcastically, not pitying him one bit.

" Jessie! " A pretty woman with beautiful warm hazel eyes scold gently and Reya recognized her as Raquel, Jessiah's wife.

" Not in front of so many people anyway… " Reya continued nonchalantly. " Now get me some food, I'm starved. "

Sigurd made a miraculous recovery immediately. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her eagerly towards the food-laden table set at one corner of the garden. Knowing that her sister could not have prepared all that spread alone, Reya suspected that Raquel must have helped as she deliberated over what to eat. Having gotten their evening entertainment, the rest of the company drifted over to start in on the feast. As usual, Jessiah proposed a toast in the honor of the chefs who were his wife and Igraine. 

" I was right. " Reya muttered under her breath.

" Right about what? " Sigurd asked as he piled her plate high with food.

" Graine didn't cook this all by herself. That's enough, Sig. I can't eat so much! 

" It's for the two of us…you'll feed me and I'll feed you… how's that? " 

" No thanks, I can feed myself. " She turned him down flat.

" You could but I can't. Are you going to starve me? I don't look that good as a bag of bones, you know. Unless… you rather have me eat your cooking? " 

Surprisingly, she did not respond with a rejoinder. Immediately, Sigurd sensed the subtle shift her emotions and his empathy picked up a faint hint of sadness. He was puzzled, unsure of why his remark had upset her. 

__

Cook… if only I could…

Give me a knife and all these hands know what to do with it is to kill… 

I can't even perform the simple task a woman does for the man she loves…

What else am I good for?

Nothing…

He touched her arm in concern. " Rey…"

" I can't cook. " 

Sigurd almost sighed with relief. _So this is what she's upset over…_

" No matter, I can cook for the both of us. "

" You? I'll rather take my chances with Jessiah. " Reya retorted with doubt.

" I'll make you eat your words, Reya. " 

" Let's see you try. Oh great! Graine's spiced potatoes… they are my favorite. Open your mouth, Sig. " Taking a generous scoop with her spoon, Reya feed Sigurd to make him shut up.

" Mmmmm….. delicious… " 

" But not as delicious as you! " He declared as he tried to kiss her.

" Don't spill my food! They're precious! " Reya warned as she dodged.

It had the desired effect and Sigurd sobered immediately. Food not processed from the Solyent Facility was rare and it was only by her position that Igraine had managed to obtain what they have. Taking her plate from her, Sigurd set down both plates before suddenly grabbing her and fusing her mouth with his. 

" Sig… I'm trying to eat and you are making me puke with all this lovebirds' stuff. Food's turning cold too. Eat before I start shoving it down your throat. There's plenty of time for that kissing later. " Jessiah complained loudly.

" Jessie! Who are you to grumble when you are just as bad when we were courting? No, you are worse! You never could keep your hands off me! " 

" Eh…. " Unexpectedly rebuked by his wife, Jessiah was at a lost for words.

Laughter erupted all around, filling the normally quiet garden with life. Not a bit contrite, Jessiah grumbled beneath his breath before grabbing Raquel and giving her a big kiss too. Raquel's fair face was burning hotly when her husband finally released her. Everyone smiled indulgently at the only married couple among them still behaving like a courting pair. Sigurd grinned at Reya before following their example but this time he was not so lucky. Having anticipated his purpose, Reya turned her head at the last moment so all his lips grazed was her cheek. 

" Sig, I'm hungry. Let's eat. " 

Sitting down on the ground on top of a big blanket, everyone settled down to eat and engaged in small talk. Not having Miang with him, Kahr bid everyone an early night and excused himself instead of staying around and sticking out like a sore thumb soon after. While the remaining men folk enjoyed an after dinner drink, courtesy of Jessie, the three women made a quick job of cleaning up. 

" Such a nice night, we could even see the moon from here…" Hyuga was remarking as the women joined them.

Raising her head, Reya was enthralled by the pale glow emanating from the full, unconcealed face of the moon. It was a simple, unmarred beauty in the dark skies accompanied by the diminutive shine of myriad stars. She took in the night scene, relishing it as something that she rarely had the privilege to enjoy. Her green eyes had a faraway cast when Sigurd clasped her hand, fingers entwining with hers. 

Understanding the younger couples' need to be alone, Jessie and Raquel soon excused themselves as well. Letting Hyuga and Igraine have their own privacy, Sigurd strolled off and Reya followed, her hand held securely in his. She let him lead the way and he brought her to the secluded corner of the garden where she had been waiting after that fateful incident. 

Sigurd gathered her close, his cheek resting against her forehead. He loved to bury his face in her hair and breathe in the unique scent that was pure Reya. He loved too to run his hand through her long tresses of ebony silk that glides through his fingers like strands of gossamer. She was like a black magic woman that had beguiled his heart and soul. 

" Those stars… "

" What about them? " Sigurd regarded her tenderly.

" They look like tears… "

" Tears of the moon… "


	9. Crippled bird

Chapter Nine: ****

Chapter Nine:

" The pretty feathers fell,

Drifting down like snow.

The crippled bird

Lost its wings... "

__

" Alpha Wing Leader! " 

"Alpha Wing Leader! Do you copy? I repeat do you copy? " The sharp inquiry was loud and clear over the intercom.

" This is Alpha Wing Leader. Go ahead, Neba. " Reya answered.

" You have fresh orders from Lord Krelian. Data transferring now. Neba out." 

__

[Data from main computer received.]

Barely a scant second after the communications died, Caliginus had already received the new orders. Reya frowned as she considered the implications. She only knew that Krelian had vetoed her previously planned mission objectives when she reported for duty in the morning. All she had managed to find out before having to dock in her own Caliginus into the holding deck of Neba, a standard Solarian Class B carrier, was that Kahr and Sigurd had been assigned different missions from hers.

__

I don't like this…

Flying blind…

Together with the whole squadron wing assigned under her command, Reya was presently sitting smug in her own gear in the lower belly of Neba heading towards an unknown destination. Suppressing the sense of unease that was gnawing at her, Reya called up the new orders to her combat screen. 

__

Air insertion into Sector 20546…

Section 20546.

It caught her attention immediately being the coordinates for the region of Simarn, the continent southeast of the Aquavy Islands. As far as Reya knew of the warring fractions on the surface, Simarn was strongly supporting her ally continent Kunad in the war against Solaris but Solaris had yet to officially declare war on Simarn. 

Other than another pair of detailed coordinates that marked their drop zone, nothing was revealed about the mission purpose. Reya had to resist the urge to swear when the words on her screen faded. The strange secrecy that cloaked the entire mission was beyond her understanding. 

" Establish communication link to Neba. "

__

[Link established.]

" Neba, this is Alpha Wing Leader. Requesting mission objective. " 

" Request denied. You will maintain radio silence until drop off. " 

" Wait! " But she was too late, her protest answered by the buzz of the dropped channel. 

Acting on Reya's instinctive thought, Caliginus immediately attempted to re-establish the broken communication link. 

__

[All frequencies closed. Unable to set up communication link.]

Damned! They cut me off!

Just what is he trying to do?

" If only I knew what Sig and Kahr were assigned then perhaps I would have had some idea what to expect. I'm used to not knowing what he wants of me until the last minute but there's a whole new squadron with me… " Reya spoke her thoughts aloud as she was prone to do when alone with her Caliginus. 

__

[Incoming transmission.]

" Commander? " The voice sounded a little green and a touch unsure.

" Yes, Vonern? " Reya replied her usual wingman. 

" I hate to sound stupid but just what are we supposed to do after insertion? "

Reya had to resist the urge to sigh. 

" I'm afraid I don't know myself. Command rejected my request for the mission objective. "

" … " 

Stunned silence greeted her revelation.

" Vonern? "

" … Yes, Commander… "

" Keep it to yourself, I don't want any panic. "

" … Understood. "

" Good. Anything else? "

" No, Commander. Guess we just have to wait and see then. Vonern out. "

__

Wait and see. How apt…

Deciding not to waste any precious Gear fuel, Reya switched off all energy channels, maintaining only the essential life-support system. The whole squadron was being kept in perpetual alert mode meaning all pilots were on combat standby, ready to launch for battle on spilt second notice. War was not purely physical but mental as well and Reya fully approved letting the new Jugend graduates have a taste of the mental pressure that a soldier had to learn how to get used to. Closing her eyes, Reya lapsed into a meditative mode.

__

" Tears of the moon? " Sigurd muttered against her ear, the light breath of his words sending delicious tremors through her.

Wrapping her arms across his, Reya pulled herself tighter into his embrace to rest her head against his shoulder, holding him close to her. It was a foreign feeling to her being held by someone else besides her sister and brother. It made her feel wanted, needed and at the same time, cherished and protected. She savored the sensation, blossoming like a flower under the life-giving sun.

She was in love.

" Yes, tears. Doesn't it look as if the moon is crying silvery rivulets of diamond tears? " 

" Would you cry like the moon for me? Shed diamond tears because of me? " Sigurd's voice grew serious. 

" Would you make me cry then? " Her voice was soft as she raised her head to look at him.

" Perhaps…" Sigurd's azure orbs radiated a faint hint of regret.

" There may be things I do which will inadvertently hurt you. "

She could tell by the subtle shifts of his body that the admission cost him and she was touched by the painful honesty. Sigurd did not want to lie to her and Reya, who had grew up on lies and untruths, appreciated him even more for being open with her. Reya cradled his face between her palms and searched his soul.

" You would hurt me? "

" Yes…"

_" Then I guess I'll have to take a chance on getting hurt. " _

Her answer shook his very core. Sigurd crushed her in his arms, knocking the breath out of her. He clutched her tightly for she was his lifeline in a world that he did not belong. In that fallen city of the skies, Sigurd had never thought that there would be someone he would ever truly care about and now that he had found her, she was more than precious. But yet, she may be something that he had to give up too soon.

" Sigurd…" 

He kissed her with tenderness born of desperation, not willing to contemplate the question of leaving her. Sigurd's cerulean eyes were a shade darker in the night, the stormy color reflecting the tempest raging in his heart. Torn between the decision to reveal the deepest secret he has hidden and to be honest with her, Sigurd fought an internal battle with himself. 

Intuitively sensing the internal conflict raging within the man she loved, Reya sought to comfort him. She caressed his face, fingers lightly brushing over his cheekbones and lips. Her lips gently brushing the places that her fingers had touched. 

" You don't have to tell me anything. I'll understand. " Reya whispered. 

" I... "

" Don't say anything, Sig. Just sing to me... sing that song to me..." 

Sigurd covered her slender hands with his own, kissing her palms before holding them to his heart. If ever they had to say goodbye, he knew she would be a piece of memory that would remain always with him. Perhaps he could only blame fate for placing him into the wrong place at the wrong time.

Closing his eyes, he begun to sing.

The tune played softly from the tiny piece of memory crystal that Sigurd had fashioned into a pendant for her. Reya closed her hand over it, holding the warm glowing stone. She wondered if Sigurd knew that she understood every single word in the song. It was sung entirely in Noln. Besides Sigurd, she was perhaps the only person in Solaris who still understood the language. Reya whispered the lyrics to the sad melancholic melody. 

__

Perhaps we'll end up the same way...

Two lovers torn apart by fate...

This was a gamble she would brave for a chance for happiness not matter how swift or transient. The man she loved returned her feelings and that was enough even if it may be nothing more than a bittersweet memory later. The tune softly faded into silence and Reya carefully tucked the pendant away beneath her uniform. 

Turning her attention back to her immediate environment, Reya noticed that Caliginus' altitude meter showed a drop, indicating that the carrier had begun a descent. At the rate that they were gradually descending, Reya estimated that it would be no more than 30 seconds before they reach an altitude suitable for dropping the troops off. 

__

[Communications channels from main computer open.]

[Transmission incoming.]

" Alpha Wing Leader, prepare squadron for drop off. "

" Comprehend. " Switching communication channels, Reya swiftly conveyed the orders.

She barely had time to do a last check on her Gear when she heard the low grinding whine that signaled the opening of the bay doors. Warning amber lights flashed, and the alarm sounded shrilly joined by the sound of short dull whirs as the Gears powered up. Caliginus emerged from its cocoon of midnight; dark shadowy metal wings unfurling as Reya finished preparations to follow after her squad as one by one they jumped into a twilight sky.

The timing was perfect. The gathering darkness provided natural cover as thirty Gears sped low across the vast horizon, heading for a destination that was only a pair of numbers. Watching the terrain carefully, Reya recognized some distinguishing sights that told her that her squadron was near the ocean border of Simarn, which was more than a long way off from Kunad, the theatre of war. As the Gears spiral down to land on the designated area marked by the coordinates, fresh orders came in.

Their current position was near Tasma, one of the small western ocean border city of Simarn. Reya almost could not believe her eyes as the mission objective flashed across her screen - her squad had just been ordered to take the city.

" Wing Leader? " 

" It's no mistake. Get ready to deploy. " 

"Yes, Wing Leader! "

Reya watched as her squad broke up into smaller units and fanned out with the lighter scout class Gears in the lead. Caliginus followed slowly behind, a silent herald of darkness. Not knowing what to expect, Reya chose to play observer. If her students had been well taught they would know what to do without looking to her unless the situation warranted it. Reya pondered as her Gear sped ever closer to Tasma. She was not worried, knowing that a border city would not be well defended especially for one so far from the war front but what she could not understand was what strategic purpose did it served for her to seize it. 

Strictly speaking, Tasma was more of a town than city with a small population that did not even number five hundred in total. Solaris had yet to declared war with Simarn even though she had staunchly supported Kunan as an ally both financially and militarily. If her mission was mean to be the first offensive, Reya would choose_ to take one of the major northern cities instead for their immediate strategic advantages than some backwater town. _

" Wing Leader, the scouts have returned. "

__

" Any visuals? "

" Yes, uploading now. Preliminary analysis indicates that defenses are almost non-existent. In fact the scouts can take the place single-handedly but I guess it pays to be more careful. "

" You got that right, Vonern. "

Reya studied the images on her screen but could not refute her wingman's comments. The border city was really under defended without even any watch towers. Besides the handful of light Gears that were located at the main gate sections and near the small harbor, Reya could not make out any other sources of defense. 

__

" Proceed then. I'll let you assume full command from here. "

" Understood! Mynn and Stern move out! "

_Good combination... _Reya observed as the named pilots swiftly detached themselves from the main squadron with their assigned teams.

It was barely a skirmish and over in what seemed like mere seconds. Tasma took up token resistance but under the superior firepower of the more powerful Solarian Gears, it quickly fell apart. There was turmoil and confusion as residents tried to flee but her subordinates had done an excellent job - they had not only taken the border city but has efficiently sealed it off. 

__

" Neba Command. This is Alpha Wing Leader reporting status. City has been taken and contained. " 

" Excellent. I see that your squadron has indeed been well trained. You have not disappointed me, Areya. " 

__

A strange sensation of dread suddenly filled Reya as she recognized the voice. It was _him_. Trying to keep her voice composed and distant, Reya replied.

__

" Thank you, Lord Krelian. " 

" Now you can proceed on to the second set of orders - Destroy the city._ "_

" Destroy? I am not aware that we are at war with Simarn. Has that changed? " Reya's hand unconsciously curled into a fist, a reflection of the apprehension that gnawed away within. 

__

" No, not until the Contact is ready. You have your orders, Areya. Destroy the city. " Krelian's frigid voice sounded even colder than ever.

" But this place is no threat! There are only women and children in the city! " 

" Precisely. This is to test the suitability of the new soldiers. Solaris has no need for cowards among her soldiers' ranks. "

__

This is a test for you...

I have no need for a blade that cannot slay... 

" Don't disappoint me, Areya. "

" No! I refuse to kill innocents who can't even defend themselves! " Reya cried adamantly. Her voice shaking with unsuppressed emotion.

His reply was relentless. 

" Do you remember your promise? " Krelian asked.

" Do you remember? "

_If these hands have to be washed by blood..._

If these hands have to tear lives asunder...

For her sake...

Let them be mine...

The inferno raged uncontrolled, turning the dark night sky bright with red gold flames fanned by the strong coastal gales. The whole city burned fiercely, the fire consuming everything in its path as high above watched a silent observer. Suspended between the darkness of the night and the version of hell beneath, the observer was motionless. Held in space by four shadowy wings, it watched the city's funeral pyre. 

The soul within wept... 

But the Angel of Death shed no tears.__


	10. One goodbye

Piece10 ****

Part Two: Beginning of the Fall

__

Chapter Ten:

" No word, no sound, 

No answer, no lie. 

One move, one touch,

One kiss, one goodbye... "

She sat alone in the dark confines of Caliginus; her knees curled up to her chest desperately seeking an elusive sense of comfort. She trembled uncontrollably as the implications went through her. Silent condemnations echoed in her mind as her eyes saw only the consuming fire. She was within a sea of flames yet she did not burn. Instead, she heard screams of unimaginable agony as around her, women and children got slowly burned to their deaths. She could hear the wails of babies, inconsolable. 

Reya covered her ears and closed her eyes, trying to shut out the sight and sound but they haunted her, vengeful spirits that could not be laid to rest. She had killed before under his command but this time she could not justify it. So many lives lost without a reason.

_No..._

There was a reason...

It was a test...

A test if I remembered...

My promise.

It would become another cross that she had to bear. Another sin that she commit for those that she loved. It was a new scar on the bloody, bleeding mess that was her heart, another ragged wound that would never heal. Reya struggled with her inner demons, biting her lip so hard that she felt the tangy taste of her blood on her tongue. She welcomed the pain, the sharp sensation like a scourge for her many crimes. 

It had been hard enough to hide from Igraine and Kahr but now she had to hide from Sigurd as well. He was a natural empath that could read her innermost feelings. Too many times he had sensed the emotions buried deep within her that the others could not. She should have never let him come so near. Near enough to fell for him. He was a danger to her darkest secrets but Reya had taken the risk for a little happiness.

Her gamble had won her the happiness that she wanted but she had not realized that the price would be so high. She had found the missing half of her soul that made her whole yet soon she would have to let it go, leaving herself less than what she was before. Though Sigurd had not said anything, Reya had known. She had known ever since the unfortunate incident with Erim. He could no longer delay leaving for the surface. Someone was waiting for him. Hyuga had been the first person to warn her that her relationship with Sigurd may not last and he was not the only one, subsequently Jessie had done the same. Reya had been touched that both men had cared enough for her to do it nevertheless she reached her own conclusions. She loved him and she would let him go.

__

I would set him free...

Focusing her whole being on that single thought alone, Reya banished the images of fiery destruction one by one. She wiped away a drop of blood from her mouth, a dark red stain across the back of her hand. Regaining her composure, Reya started the mental exercise that Krelian had taught her. 

_" They would help you to forget... "_

"Forget the pain and the tears... "

But he lied.

_ I remembered everything..._

Time was running out. 

He could not wait any longer and risk losing his only chance of escape. Tomorrow would be the last of live exercise for the graduating Jugend cadets and after that Sigurd may never have another chance to be deployed to the surface again. Yet, one very important thing made him hesitate, creating a dilemma that he had no answer for. 

Sigurd paced in the privacy of his suite, grateful that at least his rank as an Element had some privileges. Not that he truly minded sharing a room with the others since those days had been more than fun with the wild escapades that Jessie always inexorably lead them into. Jessie, Hyuga and Kahr... The three men who had made a difference, giving him the strength to endure and abide his time. Sigurd was sure that Jessie was the first who knew that he had broken through the brain washing effects and regained his lost memories of the surface and subsequently Hyuga had learn from Sigurd's own lips. He had wonder if Kahr knew anything about him leaving, instinctively knowing that Kahr would be the one among the three most affected by his departure. They would perhaps feel betrayed but that was a fact that Sigurd had already come to terms with long ago. 

It was night but even that had to be deduced from the dimmed artificial lights that served Solaris as the sun and moon. Sigurd stood by the window, his deep blue eyes sweeping across the inner plaza of the Element quarters. The place was deserted, as he knew it would be. Strangely, taking in the scene before him Sigurd was struck by a sense of desolation and loneliness. He should be making his final plans, thinking of ways on how to avoid detection but he could think of was her, Reya. Her laughing green eyes, her long ebony hair and the warm of her rare smiles. Those were the images that haunted him; she was always there a part of his subconscious. Sigurd had not seen her ever since the live exercises started, partly because they were assigned different missions and partly because he had stayed away with the knowledge that if he spent another day with her; he may never be able to leave. 

Sigurd finally understood the cost of the decision that his father had made when he left his mother Shalimar behind. Duty had torn his father away and now it seemed that as the son, his fate would be the same. Both were men destined to chose between love and duty. On his mother's deathbed, Sigurd had sworn not to love the way his parents did but here he was repeating their history. Love was something he had always joked about, a word that he would never say nor want to hear from someone. Deep in his heart, there was no denial that he loved Reya but he lacked the courage to put it to her in the three simple words. 

He did not even have the courage to say goodbye, preferring to take the coward's way out instead by hiding from her. Sigurd knew he was being selfish but he was insecure too. There was always a part of her that Reya kept locked from him and unlike what he had told Hyuga about women being able to simply admit their feelings, Reya had not ever said that she loved him. Perhaps it was because of this very reason that he could not do the same. 

_What if she..._

Never loved me...?

He was standing by the window and even though a lock of his beautiful platinum white hair veiled part of his face, Reya saw the troubled expression as she walked through the door. She had come to him, somehow knowing that perhaps this was her only chance to say goodbye. His name hovered on her edge of her lips but she could not bring herself to say it and shatter the silence that hanged between them as they regarded one another across the short distance that separated them. 

Sigurd was half-dressed, the golden amber expanse of his chest and stomach bare. He was not expecting anyone and Reya could tell by the subtle shifts in his body language that he was a little self-conscious for her to have caught him half-naked. He turned, reaching for the shirt that was draped across a chair but she stopped him. 

Reya's arms encircled him from behind as she molded her body to his, seeking the closeness that only physical contact could give her. One hand covered the small silver ring that pierced his navel, the metal cool against the warm of his skin. She said nothing as she bent her head to rest against the back of his shoulder. Her eyes were closed as she sought to hold on to essence of his very being, forever imprinting the feeling in her deepest memory so that she would never forget. 

Sigurd went still, his hand froze in the motion of reaching for his shirt, as he felt her sudden embrace. She had surprised him by this uncharacteristic act. While they had shared hugs as lovers do, Reya had never been the once who reached out and touched first. Yet, here she was with him, holding on to him with a sense of quiet desperation. He felt her keenly - her head was pressed against his shoulder, her hair lightly brushing against his naked back like a waterfall of ebony silk and the sound of her breath in the stillness of the night. 

With Reya so material by his side, Sigurd finally realized what was the strange empty emotion that had left him perturbed every moment since he started distancing himself away from her. He missed her, his soul yearning for her with intensity so strong that it both comforted and frightened him. With trembling hands, Sigurd covered hers, his fingers entwining with Reya's own as he lifted her hands and placed them upon his heart. 

" Reya... " He whispered her name so softly that she felt rather than heard it.

When the single drop of moisture fell upon his skin, Sigurd knew it was her tear and it made him remember the question he had asked her one night beneath the light of the moon visible only from the Church grounds. Reya was not the only woman who had shed tears over him. Many of the women he knew before had used their teardrops like weapons to regain his affections and none had been able to touch him until now. Sigurd turned to her, releasing her hands for his fingers to touch her face and trace the wet path that her tear had traveled back to the eye to which it had fallen. She closed her eyes, not wanting him to see her cry.

" No, look at me. Please... look at me... " He imprisoned her face with his gentle hands as his voice begged her.

Her answer to his plea banished the shadowy doubts lurking in his heart. Reya's eyes glanced into his own, verdant orbs that shone with an inner luminescence brightened by the tears that she would not let fall. Sigurd felt a touch of guilt, he should have known better than to have leaded her on and now they were standing on the last threshold before the path of no return. Sigurd was torn with the knowledge that he might very well do something that he would regret.

_You shouldn't be here..._

You shouldn't be here...

" No... Tell me that it isn't true, Graine. Sig must be still here, hiding somewhere laughing at me. He's just playing one of those silly jokes that he keeps on carrying about. You know, about returning to the surface and all that nonsense. He won't leave... He'll never leave us behind... No, not after Jessie...no..no...no... " The tirade was mumbled, words tripping over one another as the nervous lips tried to form them with single desperation. 

Kahr's fist was clenching the hilt of his saber so tightly that Igraine could see the fragile network of veins beneath the pale skin of his hand. She stood by helplessly, unsure of what she could do to comfort her distraught brother. There was a sense of unreality around the whole affair of Sigurd's departure. She could not understand how he could have done it. How he could have left them all behind even the woman he had loved.

" Reya... He even left her behind. Sigurd loved her, didn't he? He told me that he did but he couldn't tell her. Sig always said that saying you loved someone was the hardest part so he must have loved her. Yet he left her behind... " Kahr turned to her, his voice pleading for some kind of understanding. 

Yet still Igraine said nothing. She could feel the pain that so keenly emanated from him but the truth rendered any words that she could have said into futility. Igraine could not against her conscience to tell Kahr that their sister had been the very key in instrument in Sigurd's successful flight to the surface. It would only be pouring salt onto a gaping wound. 

They had left him one after the other. First it had been Jessiah and now Sigurd, abandoning the city in the sky for the earth beneath. Jessiah had not given any reasons before departing with his whole family. There had been no outward sights or hints that something like that could be coming but Igraine believed that whatever the reasons might have been, they had been important enough to warrant the tremendous risk. Sigurd had been different in a sense. He had always said that there was someone below who needed him. It had been an open secret perhaps so open that Kahr had never believed it until now. 

__

Jessie, Raquel, and young Billy.... 

Sigurd... 

How dangerous it must have been...

Yet, they risked it all...

Hyuga had been the first to share the news with her and he had warned her too on the possible impact on her younger brother. Igraine had thought she would be ready to help Kahr deal with the stark-unwelcome truth but she was wrong. She had not been prepared for the internal turmoil and emotional distress that even threatened to overwhelm her. She reached out to touch his shoulder in a gesture of solace but he jerked away from her suddenly.

" Kahr? "

" I have to go to her. Reya will be so upset. She needs me... " His light amber eyes seemed to glow with a strange fervor as a desperate sense of purpose filled him.

" But.... "

Before Igraine could say anything more, Kahr was already gone leaving her alone.

Kahr searched everywhere for her blindly, running from place to place like a mad man. When fatigue finally penetrated the fog that clouded his mind, he slowly regained his senses to find himself standing outside the weapons hall in the gathering twilight. Kahr leaned against a wall, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart and labored lungs. As his mind cleared, betrayal burned him like a putrefying welt yet this time the pain brought not confusion but anger. He had been lead by the nose like a fool and he was further enraged by the fact that he had believed that Sigurd was someone he could entrust Reya's happiness to. 

The thought of his sister spurred Kahr back to his original quest. Taking a chance that she might be found within, he entered the closed weapons hall. The building was off-limits to all Jugend students after seven at night and only members of the officer level had access. Tonight, the hall was somehow quieter than usual and his footfalls echoed hollowly, sounding discordant and oddly disturbing. 

He found her in the main practice room where they had their last duel. She stood with her back to him, glazing out from one of the huge glass windowpanes that lined one side of the room. Reya did not turn or acknowledge his presence even though the sound of his footfalls had long announced his arrival. Kahr walked towards her until he was close enough to see both their reflections on the glass and look beyond to see what she was looking at. He had never bothered to see what was the view that the windows offered as they were always shuttered off in the hours of the day to prevent distraction. Kahr's amber eyes widened a little as he watched a section of Upper Etrenank spread out before him. 

" Doesn't it look beautiful from here? All those colors like dancing fairy lights. " Reya spoke at last but her voice sounded strangely flat and monotonous. 

" Reya... " He had meant to come to her to offer her comfort but Kahr found himself unable to breach the subject that hanged between them.

" How would you feel if everything before you was consumed by a sea of flames? " Reya asked again without waiting for the answer to her previous question. " Would it still look beautiful engulf in an red gold inferno? "

" Reya, what are you talking about? " Kahr could not help but feel puzzled and concerned over the direction of her words. 

" Nothing... it's nothing... " She trailed off into silence.

Placing his hands on her shoulder, Kahr gently turned her around to face him. Reya's face was inches from his own but her eyes seemed to glaze through him as if he was not even before her. Her face showed no emotion even her dark green eyes were like mirrors reflecting only his image. Worried that she might be ill, Kahr raised a hand to her forehead but she stepped away before he could touch her. 

" I'm fine, Kahr. There's nothing physically wrong with me. " Her lips curled into a cynical smile that was out of character.

Suddenly, Kahr felt a sudden chill. His sister was standing before him yet she was a stranger that watched him with shadowed eyes that was concealed some deep dark secret. The scene where she admonished the Jugend cadet came sharply to mind. Reya had been closed off to him then as well. A swift hiss of steel was all he heard before instinct took over. He leapt backwards to narrowly escape as Reya's blade slashed the air where he just stood.

" Reya! " 

" Fight me, Kahr. " She lunged forward, attacking.

A resounding metallic clang rang out as he raised his scabbard to block her sword at the last minute. Before he could speak, Reya began another flurry of lighting quick assaults. Her sword gave no quarter, each blow seeking him like voracious serpents. Kahr was hard pressed to fend off each succeeding strike. One quick flash of light against steel and a brief stinging pain across one cheek told him he had not been fast enough. Bright red drops of blood wept from the cut and instead of pursuing her advantage, Reya withdrew. Yet she kept the length of her sword between them like a barrier. 

" First blood... " She murmured, the words spoken to herself rather than to him. 

" Will you still continue to evade only? You can't do that forever, can you? Draw your sword and fight me, Kahr. " Reya lifted her sword until the wickedly pointed tip was in front of his face.

Finally infuriated by his sister's erratic behavior, Kahr drew his own blade with a flourish that slapped hers aside, splattering the teardrops of blood on her sword onto the floor. She moved with the force of his action, twirling on the heel of her feet to return with an upward slash. Instead of sidestepping her offensive, Kahr meet her head on. The resulting impact sent Reya stumbling back but she recovered her balance quickly but did not attack. His own arms throbbed with the aftershock but he was in better shape having distributed the force of the collision with a two handed grip. Taking this momentary advantage, Kahr retaliated by closing in on Reya with a series of powerful slashes. 

Deftly switching her sword to her left hand, Reya danced back even as she wove a tight defensive. Kahr was disconcerted by the adeptness she was displaying; he had never seen her in such form. It was as if she was toying with him, demolishing his attacks with practiced ease. Unlike in the previous sparring sessions, where he fought her on the same level, he suddenly felt grossly outclassed. Doubts filled his mind as he found himself once more taking a defensive stance. 

" Reya, what's the matter with you? I know that Sigurd has left but you don't have to torture yourself this way! " Kahr blurted out when he blocked a vicious slash.

Trying his best to get through to her, he locked the crosspieces of their swords together. Yet the face that he looked into was not a face that he knew. She regarded him with eyes like cold flat pieces of emerald crystals that registered not a single trace of emotion. At that moment, Kahr felt a familiar pang of loss. His dearest friend was gone and now it seems he had lost a sister as well.

" I helped him. " 

" I helped him escape..." She said it tonelessly, each word cutting sharper and deeper.

" How else did you think Sigurd managed to bypass the shield and the self-destruction mechanism on the training Gears on his own? I replaced his training Gear with a military standard. "

" No... it can't be... " Kahr shook his head wildly in denial.

" It was easy including him into my squadron and subsequently letting him break away once we reached the surface. After that it was only a matter of erasing the clearance records at the launch decks. " Her explanation mercilessly destroyed any glimmer of hope that he still possessed.

" NO! " 

He lashed out blindly, the pain giving him strength born out of despair. He had been twice betrayed by two of the people dearest to him. The keen edge of his blade cut Reya's hand, sending a crimson arc of blood flying even as her saber spun from her grasp to land point first into the scarred wooden floor. Her blood splattered onto his face, mingling with his that still bled from the gash she had bestowed upon him earlier. Reya made no move to reclaim her sword nor did she even flinch when Kahr placed the tip of his blade against her throat. He could kill her, one single thrust and it would be all over. 

They stood facing each other in a soundless confrontation. The power over life and death was in his hand yet Kahr found himself unable to come to a decision. Slowly, his arm wavered and with a curse he flung his sword away in disgust. He was confused and ashamed over the loss of control. In his mind, reason warred with the need to find an outlet for the pandemonium that was his emotions. Incapable of finding resolution, Kahr collapsed onto his knees as tears ran down his face unheeded. 

Unlike before, this time Reya made no attempt to comfort him. She stood heedless of the blood that ran rivulets down her hand. He shuddered; wrapping his arms around himself as the implications hit him again and again relentlessly. Kahr raised a face stained with tears and blood to his sister, pleading silently but she was unmoved. 

__

No.... don't look at me like that...

Don't look at me...

With his eyes...

Kahr covered his eyes, trying vainly to block out the sight of those dispassionate eyes that regarded him the same way Krelian did. The echo of an old memory resurfaced and plunged him into a hell of deepest despair. He remembered a woman with long dark hair and eyes. She would have been beautiful except for the strange coldness that emanated like a shield. The woman had watched him in a way that discomforted him as if he was no more than a hapless insect that she could easily crush. And one day, those dark eyes passed their judgement and she spoke the words that changed his fate forever.

_Worthless..._

Trash...

We don't need him...

They had thrown him away like a piece of refuse into the abyss that was Solaris' sewer system. Kahr could have died but he had lived on, the sole purpose of his life fueled by the all-consuming need to prove them wrong. Then, his sisters had found him. Igraine and Reya, two little girls who had ventured deep down, searching every drain and duct for him. They had defended him like lionesses with cubs when Krelian had demanded that they threw him back. Their childhood together had been a tribulation but they had each other and Reya had always been invariably the one who protected Igraine and him more often than not. She was his sister and she will never hurt him.

_Will she?_

The stark ugly thought flashed across his mind and clung tenaciously like a leech. Golden orbs flared as Kahr regained his sanity. Lifting his head, he looked up to face an empty hall and the sight of Reya's sword gleaming dully, a tarnished cross embedded into the wooden floor. The symbolism was too strong to banish - his gift to her standing like a tombstone to mark the death of the sister he had known and loved. Climbing onto his feet unsteadily, Kahr stumbled towards the standing blade. He grasped the hilt with a hand that shook and it was a while before he finally pulled it free with a rending wrench. Clutching the sword to his breast, Kahr silently grieved.

Unknown to him, indigo eyes watched from distant shadows and smiled.

_Her lips closed over his tenderly, giving even as she took. It was too late, too late to pretend that nothing would happen. Even if he could turn back the hands of time, Sigurd knew inevitably that they would still travel down the same path to this very moment. It was an inescapable destiny that brought them together and soon it would tear them apart. He crushed her to him, deepening the kiss even as she threaded her fingers through his hair. _

The world could have ended but in that one moment in time, only they belonged. Sigurd touched her face reverently, leaving lingering kisses on each delicate feature. Reya's verdant eyes were a dark emerald green as she drew his hand to her breast in a wordless request. His breath caught as he felt the warm of her skin through the thin fabric of her dress. She wanted him the way a woman wanted a man.

Desire warred with reason as Sigurd tried to object. " We can't do this. "

" Sigurd, " Heedless, Reya unbuttoned her dress. 

" Please, " He whispered as he clasped her hands. " Just stop. "

" I don't want to hurt you, Reya. I can't give you anything. We don't have a future together. " 

" We might not have a future together... " She shook her head, the ebony fall of her hair brushing against his naked chest like a caress." At least we have the present. Don't let this moment fade away into regret. " 

"Reya. "

" I love you..."

Sigurd gathered her into him as he made his confession, his face pressed into the dark silken waves of her hair. He never thought he would ever speak those words to her yet when they slipped from his lips, he realized for the first time he had truly opened the gates to his heart. In the silent darkness, they undressed each other. Taking her hand, he lay her gently down on his bed. Kneeling by her side, Sigurd drank in the sight of her naked body. Reya made no attempt to cover herself, she was with the man she loved, and there was no room for shyness. She called his name and he joined her, the warm solid weight of his body covering hers. 

__

They loved through the night, using the most elemental way to show each other their heart and souls. As the hours slip away, it became more poignant and bittersweet. He held her close to him, resting her head upon his chest while his arms enfolded her in a protective embrace. As she listened to soothing beat of his heart, Reya waited until his breathing relaxed into steady rhythm of sleep. Taking care not to wake him, she broke the circle of his arms around her, slipping away from his hold. She leaned over his sleeping form to gaze upon his face. He looked almost like a boy with his features gentled by slumber.

" I love you, Sigurd. " She whispered.

Reya left the bed and walked over to the window. Placing her hands on the glass, she stared out into the city. The lights still shone yet she knew that dawn was approaching. Gingerly, she reached out with a finger to trace her reflection. It had not been a hasty decision in giving herself to him. There would be consequences that she would have to bear but she had planned carefully. With her help, Sigurd would make his way to the surface safely. It was the least she could do.

" You'll catch a cold standing around naked like that. Not that I don't enjoy the sight. " His breath brushed her ear as he bend to kiss her bare shoulder.

Engrossed in her thoughts, Reya had not noticed that Sigurd had came up behind her. He pulled her back against the solid warmth of his body and enveloped them both with a blanket. Closing her eyes, Reya leaned back against him, contented to be like a larva shrouded in its cocoon. Yet, eventually the larva would turn into a butterfly, breaking free to fly away.

" ... Regrets? " Sigurd was hesitant, unsure that he should even ask.

" No, Sigurd. I would not have sought you out only to regret it now. " 

" Then come with me. Let's leave this place together. " He looked down upon her upturned face, fingers gently resting on her cheeks.

" You know I can't do that... " Reya shook her head sadly. " There are obligations here that I cannot leave behind. "

" Reya... "

" I'm sorry but please understand. I would follow you to the surface but not now. Perhaps someday in the future... I'll find you. I promise. " 

He was silent for a long time, contemplating her words before finally releasing a sigh. 

" I'll hold you to that promise then. Don't forget me, Reya. " 

" I won't. Now, listen to me carefully. I know a way to bring you down without too much risk. I have secured a standard military Gear on the Neba for tomorrow's surface foray. All you have to do is to get there unnoticed to launch the Gear as part of my squadron and I'll take care of the rest. "

" No! It's too dangerous! I won't have you risking yourself like that! Not for me, I'm not worth it. " Sigurd grabbed her by the shoulders to face him. 

" Think not with your heart, Sigurd. It is the best way for you to go undetected They'll suspect me but they'll never be able to find any proof that I helped you. I know how to protect myself so please trust me. "

" But... "

" Trust me, Sigurd. "

" ... I trust you. " 

The words cost him but he told her what she wanted to hear.

" Thank you. We have to get ready. " 

It was time to go.


	11. Broken toy

Chapter Eleven: ****

Chapter Eleven:

" Wooden doll, painted face, 

Twisted limbs, stilted grace. 

Wrenched strings, frantic pace,

Broken toy, empty gaze... "

__

Drive them away...

Drive them all way...

Before they find the monster inside...

The words echoed in her head, on and on like a never-ending harangue as Reya stood before a huge wooden table. The table had been there as long as she could remember, taking a prominent place in Krelian's study. One side was dark and charred black, a testament that it had survived a fire. She rested one hand on the scarred surface, feeling each cut and groove against her fingers. Each mark was an untold story, a piece of a past that had been left behind in the ashes of time. 

__

Five hundred years...

Yet there are still some things that you can't leave behind...

She did not understand and perhaps she will never be able to comprehend the secret desires that drove Krelian. It had been an all-consuming need when she had been a child to know him but now Reya no longer cared. She could no longer afford to care. She had her own objectives to achieve and she was determined to see them to the end. 

Her finger traced the outward expanding rings of ancient oak, round after round in a pattern. Strangely, the activity calmed her, giving her a sense of immunity towards the confrontation that she was expecting. The others may have been fooled but nothing escaped Krelian's eyes. It had been too much of a coincidence that a refueling Gear would crash into one of the main power cluster storage linked to the main dock system terminals. Especially after it was discovered subsequently that a Fire Element had gone MIA. A man as astute as Krelian had no doubts whom was responsible. He had no other reason to summon her into his study otherwise. 

He was making Reya wait. Several hours had at least slipped by since she first stepped into the room. It has been a very effective psychological weapon to make her feel guilt and remorse before he even lay her crime before her. Reya smiled sardonically, Krelian was getting predictable. Her finger stilled on a journey around a ring when the door behind her opened almost soundlessly. Slowly, she turned to face him, inclining her head in acknowledgement. 

" You were responsible for the incident at the docks. " 

It was a statement, not a question. 

Keeping her eyes downcast, Reya did not response. 

" Why did you help the Fire Element escape? " 

Again, she did not answer. 

" Who was Sigurd Harcourt to you? "

Reya maintained her silence, not giving the satisfaction of an answer. 

Then she felt a sharp burst of pain explode when the back of a hand smashed against her face with enough violence to sent her crashing into one of the towering bookshelves that lined the perimeter of the room. The blow would have dazed Reya for a moment but the pain that emanated from her bruised jaw and shoulder brought her focus back quickly. Her dark verdant eyes watched Krelian under the shadow of her long black hair, which had fallen into her face as she fell. He towered above her, a still statue as if craved from stone but his previous act had betrayed him however. 

__

Anger...

I can feel his anger....

Reya was almost overwhelmed by a hysterical urge to laugh but she brutally suppressed the crazy impulse. Instead she pulled herself up by holding on to the edges of the shelves that housed the ancient tomes that not only contained history but were a piece of history themselves. She lifted a hand slowly to touch her jaw, where a purple mark was beginning to form, tentatively as she brushed her hair away from her face. It was a subtle gesture of defiance and she knew it was not missed on him.

She was no longer the child who cowered under his slightest displeasure. While Reya had to obey him, she was no longer afraid of letting him know subtly the distaste she felt for her tasks. Sigurd was gone, Igraine no longer needed her protection now that she had Hyuga and as for Kahr, she had broken his trust with her own hands. There was no one else left that mattered to Reya anymore. She regarded Krelian apathetically, looking through him with the still green pools of her eyes. 

" He was my lover. " Reya spoke quietly, her voice almost a whisper.

Krelian laughed mirthlessly, cynically. 

" You are a fool, Areya. Did you really think he could have loved you? Could you even understand the difference between love and lust? "

__

I understood...

What we had was perhaps too brief...

But it was no lie...

" Or was it a game? Some sort of experiment to see if you could be like Salvation? You can never be like her, Areya. Cease this silly pretense of being human. You have no feelings. You were made, created in a place no different from my laboratory. You were nothing more than a few cells, a mass of ectoplasm. No flesh and blood woman gave birth to you. " 

His words made a mockery of her whole existence, debasing Reya to nothing. Yet if Krelian had expected to crush her spirit, he could not have been more surprised. Reya made no agitated protest or did she crumble into shocked denial. She crossed her arms and gave a slight nonchalant shrug. 

" Was that what you summoned me for? " Reya could tell by the almost invisible distention of Krelian's eyes that she had reacted unexpectedly. 

__

What you've already knew, can't hurt you...

And I've known...

Known this long before...

He was silent for a moment as if considering. " No, the escape of a Fire Element is of no consequence. I have another task for you. Take your squadron to Elru and wait for further instructions. " 

" Yes, my lord. " 

There would be more missions, more senseless destruction in the war and Reya had her part already set out. Regardless of what Krelian said, she had angered Krelian and her punishment would come not only swiftly but also dearly. He only had one purpose for her and that was perhaps what she had been created for. As she moved towards the door, she could feel the weight of his eyes on her measuring and speculative and the invisible pressure remained even after the door slide closed behind her back. 

" So you were the one responsible for the Lamb's escape. How ... unexpected and bold of you, Areya, " a faintly mocking voice remarked.

Reya choose to both ignore the comment and the speaker, moving past her without acknowledging her presence. As she passed, insolent indigo eyes raked her face noting with interest the vivid bruise that marked Reya's cheek. An amused smirk twisted full red lips as the owner of the indigo eyes made the obvious conclusions.

" My.... You certainly provoked a reaction from him. After five hundred years, you could have thought Krelian could control his emotions better than that. " 

" Stay out of my way and I'll steer clear of yours, Miang. " Cold green eyes almost burned as they regarded the woman with dark blue hair. 

" Is that a threat? " Miang lifted a finely arched brow returning Reya's glare with one of her own.

" No, that is a promise. " 

__

Whatever the price...

I'll protect those I love...

The twilight was gathering as nature washed away the golden glow of day, painting the sky a deep ebony black. Creeping across the dark canvas, a waning moon and her scattered retinue of glittering stars made their appearance. Lying spread-eagled on the glassy plain, Reya glanced into the encompassing night. The scene brought her a strange sense of peace. Closing her eyes, she could almost feel her place in the whole universe. Perhaps, somewhere on this earth the man she loved was watching the same night sky. 

The wind blew in, lightly dancing through the long glass and stirred strands of her hair across her face. It would have idyllic except the wind also brought along with it the smell of smoke and carnage. It shattered the fragile atmosphere of harmony and stark reality sharply into focus. Elru was destroyed; the whole continent almost wiped off the face of the earth. Such was the destructive power of the Contact. They thought they could control him but they were wrong and Solaris paid for this mistake with the life of its mighty surface army. Solaris had miscalculated and so had Reya. She had not expected that Hyuga would be sent to Shevat or had she foreseen how an encounter with the Contact could mangle both the body and soul of Kahr. 

She had failed. 

Reya thought she could protect her brother and sister by distancing herself from them but she had been wrong. Now she could only watch helplessly as Igraine withdraw deeper and deeper away from her into the web that Krelian had spun for her while Kahr hovered at the edge of his sanity. Reya knew with sick certainty that there was no way to bridge the gaping distance to her siblings and the knowledge of what she was would only serve to sever the brittle ties that still bound them. 

With the main army annihilated, her squadron was activated so often that there were prolonged periods where they remained on the surface and the missions that they performed had earned them the unsavory name of a surface predator called a hyena. It was an apt description of what they did however. They were like a pack of the savage beasts that prowled the grasslands, marauders that specialized in taking down the weak and defenseless. Reya had lost track of the number of outlying settlements that had fallen under their thorough and relentless assaults. Her hyenas were known not to leave any survivors. 

Upon the open plain, the Angel of Death surveyed the world, a lonely forlorn figure before it was swallowed into the darkness of night. 

Igraine ran frantically through the empty hallways of Krelian's Lab heading towards the internal Gear hangar that housed her own Imarla and Reya's Caliginus. Tears were flowing freely from her light blue eyes and she hastily dashed them away with her hand. They must have been lying to her because her sister would never do anything like that. They were only spreading those vicious rumors because they were jealous of Reya. Their words were all lies. Lies created by envy and spite. 

But would Miang also lie to her? 

"Oh Igraine, I can't believe it…" Her indigo eyes shimmered with tears. " I can't believe that she was capable of… of…. They were only children…"

__

She is a killer of women and children....

Reya is a killer of women and children....

" It can't be. It can't. " Igraine repeated the words over and over again, a self-delusional tirade.

She reached the hangar in time to see the exhausted figure of her sister climbing down from Caliginus. Reya had just returned from an extended tour of duty to the surface and was plainly worn out but Igraine could not wait. Her doubts needed the clarifications that only Reya could provide. 

" Graine? What are you doing here? " 

" I had to see you, Reya. "

" See me? Why? Is something wrong? " Worried by her sister's strange behavior, Reya started forward with a hand reached out in concern only to see Igraine backing away.

" They... said... you... you... were responsible... You destroyed Tasma! "

__

Tasma...

The word was an accusation; another sin to be branded deep into her damned soul. 

" Miang told me... She told me that... Tasma was only the first.... All those other towns and cities... You destroyed them... Innocent children... Defenseless women...."

Reya's hand fell limply to her side as Igraine flung word after word like a weapon into her. She had known that the day of reckoning would arrive but she had not thought that it would be this soon. There were no excuses, no reasons, nothing for her to justify her actions. 

" Tell me you didn't do it! Tell me that it is not true! Tell me! Reya! Tell me!"

Reya tried but her lips could form no word to defend herself or comfort Igraine. Not a single sound passed her lips even though her mind screamed at her to say something. Flat glassy green eyes could only regard her sister bleakly. Igraine recoiled with horror at the truth that was reflected in Reya's eyes. 

" No….. No! No! You are not human! Not human! You are not my sister! " She ran from Reya, tears falling furiously down her face. 

__

Human... 

Cease this pretense of being human...

You have no feelings... 

Yet why did it hurt so much then? 

The faint memory of Krelian's words echoed in her mind as Reya sank to her knees. She had nothing - Sigurd was gone, Kahr had been driven away and now Igraine had renounced her. The pain tearing at her heart was so great but her eyes remained dry because she had no tears left to shed. 

__

I've become the monster....

Reya clenched her fists so tightly that the nails cut deep into the tender flesh of her hands, wetting them with blood. While the agony of Igraine's repudiation burned her like fire, the pain also brought sharp clarity to her mind. She could no longer afford to wait for certain events to come to pass. Reya glanced at her blood stained palms and saw her destiny. 

Now was the time for her to set the stage.

The room was strangely built into the shape of a cross and each point denoted by a cluster of four glass cribs while the center intersection housed an elevation platform. It was dark with the only source of illumination coming from the eerie yellow glow emanating from each of cribs. Reya moved slowly from crib to crib, gently touching the glass as she watched what lay beneath. Each of the cribs housed a nucleus in various growth stages with some existing as mere cells where some have already developed into embryos. The low hum of the life support system filled the air, providing the essential oxygen and nutrients to life forms nested with a crib. As she completed her circuit of the room, Reya headed towards the platform. As she walked, the memory crystal that dangled from a fine silver chain clasped in her hand sent small flashes of light dancing as the light from the cribs reflected off its facets.

Reya stopped at the small terminal beside the platform and closed her eyes as her mind reached out towards her Gear, Caliginus. The terminal controlled the life support system and access was protected. The only way to hack pass the security was to access the main computer system through the data link on Caliginus and use the system to decipher the code and password protecting the terminal. The process barely took a few minutes and the terminal flared to life. Inputting the command through the main system, Reya proceeded to terminate all operations. Warnings flashed from the terminal but she overwrote them and sent the affirmative. 

As she stepped on to the platform and started the descent to another level, the yellow glow begun to die. The next level was laid out as the previous room but only a single huge glass crib graced the northern cardinal point. Reya already knew what resided in that crib before she came to stand before it. Looking up, she glanced upon her own sleeping face.

__

He has succeeded.

He has created his prefect doll...

She had been the failure archetype, plagued with undesired human weaknesses being not of his creation. With the new prototype before her, Reya new he could have weeded all these fundamental flaws out without compromising the ability to kill and destroy. She was looking upon the final results created from the tiny pieces of her that he wanted while discarding those that were worthless. Discarding the pieces that made her an individual; pieces that made her a human. The knowledge was a tangle of torn that was embedded into her heart, slowing stabbing and piercing yet she endured. 

Turning away, Reya began what she had come to do.

The Gear hangar secluded in the Lab was empty, as she knew it would be. Only two Gears were housed within - Igraine's Imarla and her own Caliginus. As she studied the gleaming white Imarla, which resembled a sleeping angel enfolded within silvery wings, Reya could not denied the fact that the Gear carried the presence of her sister. Her own Caliginus was a total opposite. If Imarla was a reflection of her owner, Reya supposed that her Gear was the reflection of her. Like a creature born of darkness, Caliginus appeared almost one with the shadows. Even the four wings seemed to serve as a shroud that swallowed the light that fell upon the Gear. 

__

Salvation and destruction....

Light and darkness...

Angel and fiend...

Swinging the memory crystal like a pendulum, her emerald eyes followed the passage of each slow arc as it moved from side to side. She was waiting, feeling each moment as it passed her by. As she waited, Reya felt a strange urge to pray even though she had never been indoctrinated in the religious teachings that Krelian imparted to Igraine. Yet, she had heard enough from her sister to understand and accept the fundamental beliefs that formed the theology. She professed no faith yet as her lips moved silently in entreaty, Reya nevertheless hoped that she would somehow be heard. 

__

If there is a Higher Being above...

Watching this earth...

On to Your hands...

I entrust the ones...

I love...

Her prayer ended the moment a series of violent tremors rocked the very foundations of the hangar. The bay lights flickered and abruptly died as blasts went off deep in the hidden bowels of Krelian's Lab, raining loose pieces debris around Reya. She was too far away from the epicenter to feel the true fury but the intensity of the aftermath of the explosions told her what she wanted to know. While not enough to destroy a major section of the whole Lab, the damage would be extensive. It was the best she could do to achieve her own purpose without endangering the lives of the countless Lambs incarcerated within. Reya could not save them but at least what she had done would let them live a little longer before the Lab could be restored for the experiments to begin anew. As alarms and evacuation warnings sounded, Reya stood impassively amidst the tumult. 

Like the last grains of sand falling through an hourglass, time was coming to an end for Reya. But there was still one last scene to play before the final curtain fall and she knew the lead actor would find his way to her. It did not take long before she heard the harsh grating sound of gravel being grounded against his booted foot. Reya lifted her head proudly to greet his arrival, making a defiant stand with Caliginus at her back. There was no fear as she felt the silent fury that emanated from the man before her. She had ruined his plans and for that the price would be high but this time, Reya would pay it under her own terms. 

" I had thought better of you than to behave this way. " Cold hard eyes regarded Reya, provoking a feeling of bitter disappointment that almost crushed her spirit. 

" Did you? " She gently shook her head.

" How did you know about the room and its contents? " 

" With the extrasensory powers that I have, how can I not know when I am the archetype? Especially when your associate so kindly showed the room to me. " Reya regarded flatly Krelian for his reaction to what she revealed.

Krelian's face darkened but he said nothing.

" She has her own agendas, Krelian. I'm sure you knew that long before regardless of what she means to you... " 

" The woman is nothing to me. She is merely another tool to be used in furthering my plans. " Though spoken dispassionately, his reply came too quick and sharp, belittling the truth in the words.

" You lie. " 

The accusation rang out flatly.

__

"Graine? Are you in there? " 

Reya prowled outside her sister's Jugend quarters, knocking on the door and keying in her designated access code only to be denied by the security system. Both girls had given each other a special access code to their rooms as a means to facilitate opportunities to see more of each other after their long separation. Yet, Reya was puzzled as to why she was now shut out especially when it was Igraine who had asked her to come. 

" Graine? " She spoke into the intercom again.

After waiting for close to ten minutes, Reya received no reply. Giving an exasperated sigh, she was about to head back to her own apartment for a nap before dinner when a sound caught her attention. Unsure if she had imagined it, Reya stood still and listened intently. It came again, a sound that was suspiciously like a muffled sob and it distinctively came from behind the closed door. 

" Graine? What's wrong? " Concern filled her voice as she began to worry.

" Why are you crying? Answer me, Graine! " 

There was no reply but the sound of soft weeping became more audible. Reya wanted instinctively to offer comfort but closed off by the door between them, she could only clench her fist in impotent frustration. It was a kind of pain to know that her sister was hurting and being powerless to help her only made the ache more excruciating. Reya did not know how long she had stood before the door as each moment was like an eternity. But she tensed immediately the instant the sobs stopped The silence was a torture when the "Access Granted" message flashed across the access panel by the door.

Reya entered her sister's room quietly with trepidation, not knowing what to expect. She almost cried out when she saw Graine huddled in a corner beside her bed. Reya ran to her, her arms embracing her sister as she fell to her knees beside Igraine. She held her tight without saying anything, knowing that what Igraine needed was not her words but her presence. She gently rocked the older girl gently back and forth as she would a baby, humming softly under her breath the song that Sigurd had taught her.

" Reya... "

The room was dark and a glance at the window told Reya that night had fallen. She released her sister and was surprised when Igraine grasped one of her hands. Reya stroked her hair and kissed her sister's brow, waiting for Igraine to tell her what made her cry. She could hear Igraine breathing deeply as if she was trying to work up her courage. Reya however did not expect the startled cry of pain when her hand touched Igraine's face. Immediately, she reached for the lamp on the nightstand by the bed.

" No! " 

Igraine cried out but she was too late. 

" Who did this to you? " Reya's green eyes flared at the sight of the ugly bruise that marred Igraine's cheek.

Igraine tried to hide the bruise behind her hands in the face of Reya's anger but it was a futile gesture. Reya wanted an explanation but Igraine was not sure if she could tell her sister. As if giving her some time to make up her mind, Reya went to the bathroom and returned with a cold towel. Igraine flinched when she held the cold compress against the bruise on her cheek.

" Tell me no lies, Graine. I want the truth. " 

Haltingly, Igraine told her.

The fury that radiated from her was so palpable that anyone could have felt it but Reya was alone marching down the silent hallways of Krelian's Lab. She was breaking her promise to Igraine but Reya did not care. Krelian had strike her sister breaking his own promise to her. She was furious at him but some of the anger was for herself because she had been stupid enough to believe his words. He had hit her over the incident with Hyuga and Erim but Reya suspected that things were not so simple. Igraine had begged her not to confront Krelian and she had given her word but as she approached his private quarters, a part of her relished the confrontation to come. 

She had barely stepped into the dark unlit study when she saw the light from the doorway of his sleeping chambers. Reya was about to march in through the door when instinct detected another person's presence. Slipping into the darkest shadows, Reya edged her way quietly towards the doorway that connected the study to bedroom. She had spent too many years alone in Krelian's rooms that she can sense if someone else was about. Her instinct did not fail her and from her position by the door she could hear the sound of a woman's voice.

" I didn't think that you would strike your precious Salvation. Are you regretting your decision to let her go and keep Areya by your side instead? "

Miang?

__

Reya was astonished to see the woman with indigo hair in Krelian's private rooms. Yet it was the woman's behavior that shook her to the core. Krelian stood before the window of his bed chamber, his eyes distant as if deep in thought and Miang was pressing her body against his with one hand tangled in his long pale hair while the other stroked his face intimately. She brazenly provoked him with both words and action.

" If you had kept her with you, that Hyuga Ricdeau would never have been able to win her heart. She always saw you as a father figure and I wonder how she could have reacted if she knew your feelings are far from fatherly? " Miang taunted Krelian again even as she ran a finger over his lips but he did not answer her.

" I don't blame you, Krelian. Salvation is a pretty young woman and you did fashion her after Sophia's shadow. She's almost the same age now as your Holy Mother too. Tell me, did she feel like Sophia when you kissed her? " Miang's laughter rang out, the sound loud and crude.

" Shut up, Miang. " His voice carried an under current of anger but Reya thought she heard guilt as well.

" No, I won't keep quiet. I was a part of the woman you loved too, Krelian. You can deny it all you want but you know I was part of Sophia. That's why you came to me... If you want me to shut up, make me. "

He moved so abruptly that Reya almost missed the action. She did not dare to comprehend the raw expression in Krelian's eyes as he held Miang with his hands wrapped about her throat. Instead of fear, Miang only smiled seductively. Reya did not want to watch but the two figures before her mesmerized her, freezing her limbs so that she was incapable of movement. She watched as Krelian grabbed Miang brutally by the jaw and kissed her. His violent passion raged like a storm out of control and the raw emotion only added to Reya's confusion. Like a thief, she stole away silently with the images of two figures locked together imprinted on her mind. 

" I saw that woman and you together... " The emerald eyes turned towards him were melancholic, their beautiful brilliance diminished by a grief that only she could feel.

" You will never understand, Areya. " 

" You are right, Krelian. I don't understand and I never will. Not about Miang, not about Igraine, not about your past and not about myself... " 

With that cryptic remark, Reya turned away from him. At her telepathic command, Caliginus kneeled down beside her, four shadowy wings unfurled to their extent. The faint hiss of steel sliding against steel sounded behind her but Reya ignored the implied threat to climb into Caliginus' cockpit. Enclosed in her Gear, she faced Krelian once again and a bitter smile twisted her lips. Her mentor was standing with a naked blade in his hand, raised against her. Krelian had seen fit to grant her this honor but Reya would no longer dance to his tune. 

" Have you turned into a coward, Areya? To hide behind Caliginus for this mistake that you have made? I taught you to wield your saber and I demand satisfaction. Show me, Areya. "

" No, not this time. I won't fight you. "

__

I never wanted to fight you...

" If you truly feel for Igraine then love her for who she is. Love her as a woman in the present and not a distant shadow from five hundred years ago. " 

Reya closed her eyes as she said the words that Krelian never expected to hear. It was the conclusion that she had reached even though the knowledge, that the love he bore her sister had been far from fatherly, had first cut her like a betrayal. Raising the memory crystal that Sigurd had given to her to her lips, Reya gently kissed its cool hard surface. Perhaps she was the greatest fool after all. 

__

Forgive me, Sigurd...

" Goodbye... "

" Father..."

****

A Piece of Me 

(Adapted from Small Two of Pieces) 

By Calis Cheah 

__

Watching the world in the dark

With the stars of night

Sorrow and pain, a mask held them all inside

Like a broken bird on the ground 

With wings that seek the sky

And your sigh like a whisper

Echoes deep in my soul

Two hearts beating, in the still of night

The rhythm never dies

We are lost in time

So far apart

And yet, I know that you are piece of me

I know that you are piece of me

Rain falling down on my face

Like tears in the light

Feeling alone, I searched for you in dreams

And the sound of your voice, that calls to me on the gentle wind

The shards of the fragment are my memories

We touched in the dark of shadows

Fading with the dawn

Silent words and fears, and a broken promise

That keeps hope alive

Separated by distance, time and space

Two souls remain as one

****

Author's Note: 

After dragging my feet for close to three years, _Piece _is finally finished. This is my longest fic ever, breaking past the 100-page barrier. For everyone who has been following this story, I sincerely thank you for your support and apologize for the long wait for each chapter. 

A sequel to _Piece_ had been planned ages ago and some work has already been done on it. While I ponder over whether to continue writing this sequel, I would really appreciate some feedback on whether readers like yourself would like to read it. Send your comments to me at sigrd@hotmail.com 

Yours sincerely,

Calis (19/05/01 11.39PM)


End file.
